After the End
by LadyoftheQuill1779
Summary: Annie and Auggie have recently been through highly traumatic events. So traumatic, they think they'll never be able to be with each other again. But, with a bit of help from some new and old friends, maybe they'll pull through. Maybe they'll find the Light at the end of the tunnel.
1. Chapter One

***Author's Note***

**Welcome, Dear Readers! I hope this story finds you well! This is my very first Covert Affairs fic, so I am really hoping all goes well with it! I know the majority of the story line, but not EVERY SINGLE DETAIL. So, it there's something that seems out of place that is why. Consider this as a slightly alternate universe due to that. As best as I can, I am going to go along with what I remember from the show. However, I can't make that a guarantee because when I write stories they tend to have minds of their own. Anyway, please enjoy! Thank you!**

~•~

The woman looking back at her gave her chills. She used to believe that the woman staring at her could do and be anything. Now, she wasn't certain. The lack of certainty terrified her.

Turning the light off, she continues to look at her reflection. There's just enough light coming into the bathroom entryway from the hall. The woman looking back at her now was a better representation of the woman she'd become- one surrounded in darkness.

~•~

"What the...?!"

_Not again. How many times do I have to ask her to not leave crap lying around? She doesn't get it. She never will._

August Anderson, or Auggie, as his inner circle called him, was angry and befuddled. He took a chance with Natasha. They'd traveled through Europe together and detoured in the Philippines. After a few months of traveling, he started to miss D.C. He talked Natasha, (Tash for short), into coming back with him. She begrudgingly did so.

She always whined about how he'd changed. She frequently commented, "Unlike Annie, I refuse to be your guide dog."

Annie was so much more than a guide. She was rain to his dry desert of a soul. Her laughter brought light into his dark world.

But, he ruined that. He ruined it when he caved and let Helen seduce him. He ruined it when he got mad at her for not telling him she was with him on the bus and followed him.

_She should have told me she was there. If she had, I wouldn't have done what I did with Hellen._

_Stop it, Anderson!_

_You keep trying to blame that on Annie. You could have said no. You could have waited for her._

_She was so broken and scared. What would you have done in her shoes?_

_You might not have been able to say anything either. _

Bending down, he grabbed the random object that had bid his foot "Good Morning." It was an empty serving bowl. It was one of his larger stainless steel ones he used for special occasions. Natasha must have helped herself to it when she made popcorn last night. He rolled his useless eyes at her thoughtlessness.

He brought the bowl back into his kitchen, washed, dried, and put it away. He then decided to go on a hunt through his apartment to find anything that wasn't where it should be.

Unsurprisingly, he found lots of other items randomly placed throughout his home. He knew it wasn't easy living with a blind person. He knew all too well as he had to live with himself.

He was constantly exhausted. He had to meticulously keep track of his belongings, surroundings, and people.

Conversations were the most difficult. He couldn't see a friend's face. It was worse when there were group discussions. Trying to keep up with whose voice was whose or the body language of a person as they shared a joke was miserable. He always made it appear easy though. He never let anything hold him down. Life had dealt him a bloody deck of cards. He dealt the cards back.

A lot of that had gotten much better when he met Annie Walker. When he thought she was going to ask him how he'd lost his sight, she told him all she wanted to know is what he was listening to on his headphones. He knew then that very first day she was someone special.

He was determined to do everything he could to bring the water to his desert and have an oasis once again. The first step of that meant clearing out Tash's belongings.

~•~

Annie left the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. She sat atop her bed considering what to do with her life.

Her own family didn't know she was alive. Danielle would really kill her when she found out the truth.

She had pushed Auggie away when she told him: _I don't want any emotional attachments._

She doubted there was any chance that she could be with him again after that.

Especially since he was with Natasha now. Natasha was an old flame from before he'd been blinded. Annie knew that being with Natasha, just as when he'd been with Parker, reminded him of different periods in his days of seeing.

The vibrating cellphone on her nightstand caught her attention. It was Joan. Oddly enough, Annie found a friend and confidante in her boss that she used to call the "Ice Queen" in her early CIA days.

She was glad that Joan had made a position for her on her new team.

She dropped the work with McQuaid. She just couldn't work alongside him knowing that he'd fallen for her. It would be torture. She couldn't be with him. Simply, she didn't love him. Her heart only longed for Auggie. If she even still had a heart.

Her cell was on its last ring when she picked it up.

"Hey, Joan."

"Hello, Annie. I am really glad that you accepted my offer. I think that you will be one of the most valuable assets on my team."

"Thanks, Joan."

"A person deserves to know positive things about themselves when they have given something their all." Joan stated.

Annie knew what Joan was referencing and remained silent.

"Annie. I know you're not going to like what I am going to say, but you need to hear it."

Still, Annie didn't reply.

"You need help, Annie. I scheduled an appointment for you tomorrow with a good friend of mine. He happens to be my counselor. You need one too. You have shut yourself off from everyone."

"I'll think about it, Joan." she finally answered.

"There is no thinking about it, Annie. You cannot go out on any missions under my watch until you show massive signs of recovery. Even it if takes six months to a year. You'll still get paid. Annie, I know you are my employee, but you're also my friend. And frankly, I am worried about you. You are scaring me, Annie."

"I'm sorry, Joan. I am not trying to scare you or anyone else. To be frank with you as well, I am scared of myself. What time is that appointment tomorrow?"

"9:30."

"Okay. Let your friend know I'll be there."

"I will."

"And, Joan... thanks."

"My pleasure, Annie."

~•~

Auggie's head perked up when he heard his door slide open. The scent of musky vanilla drifted into the room.

"Auggie?! What happened in here?! Where are all of my things?!" her Russian accent always more pronounced when she was surprised or angry. This time it was both.

"Tash, relax. They're all in your suitcases by the door." he coolly replied.

"Auggie?" she asked at a loss for words.

"Tash, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have ever done this." he said with arms outstretched.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that myself lately. You are impossible to be around. You make so much extra work that is unnecessary. I have things to do with my life, and sitting around to be your guide dog isn't one of them." she jabbed.

"Well, I apologize for having held your life back the last four months. Today, I finally and completely realized that we just don't work. I wish the best of luck to you, but please get out and don't ever contact me."

He heard her angrily slap her hands down on her suitcases, stomp out the door, and slam it shut.

All the tension he'd woken up with departed him as she left. Only for it to be replaced with the distress of how to get Annie back...if he even could.

~•~

Joan knew that Auggie had been virtually MIA. He hadn't contacted her, or Arthur, or Barber in the last four months. She had kept tabs on him, though. He was too valuable an asset and too much like a son to just forget about. She had walked alongside him from his very first day in the agency just as she had Annie.

There were many former agents that she and Arthur were able to just write off. Auggie and Annie were the ones that you couldn't even if you tried.

She knew she'd made the right match in pairing them together as handler and operative on Annie's first day. When she had read Annie's file, the decision to bring her in was mostly swayed by her linguistic skills and connection to Mercer. However, there was something that shone brightly in Annie's eyes from her ID picture. Joan knew in her gut that spark that Annie had would be the key to break down Auggie's multiple walls.

She tried calling him again. All she got was voicemail.

She wasn't going to beat around the bush any longer. She left Arthur a note on the kitchen counter letting him know where she'd be. She picked up Mackenzie from his play place, locked the house, and settled her baby and herself into her car.

There was a certain apartment B7 that she was about to invite herself into.


	2. Chapter Two

Auggie awoke at the sound of sudden, sharp knocks on his apartment door.

Trying to not be completely annoyed by being woken from his short lived nap, he yelled:

"Who's there?!"

His answer was the wailing, screaming cries of a baby. The only people in his bubble that he knew had a baby were Joan and Arthur. Now, were the Dynamic Duo Parents there together with their son? Or was this a solo mission with a baby agent?

His thoughts were interrupted by the intimidatingly icy voice of Mom Campbell.

"August James Anderson, so help me God, if you don't come answer this door, I will break it down while holding Mack!"

In reply, he finally opened the door.

"I must be in trouble. You used my full name." he quipped.

"How long were you planning on ignoring your friends? I haven't heard anything from you in a long time! How come I don't see any feminine belongings anywhere in this place?" Joan wasn't one to hold multiple questions back.

"Until I could figure out what in the world to say. Sorry, I know...I royally stink as a human being. I should've gotten back in touch with you guys, I really am sorry, Joan. Please tell Arthur for me as well." he apologized.

Her voice returning to a more diplomatic tone, she replied, "Apology accepted. Yes, I will let Arthur know. Still, you didn't answer my last question: How come I don't see any feminine belongings anywhere in your apartment?"

To this, Auggie deeply inhaled. He had a feeling he knew where she was going with this conversation, and knew for certain he didn't want to go there with her. However, once a "Campbell Kid", always a "Campbell Kid." There would be no avoiding this topic.

"I packed up all of Natasha's things, told her to never contact me, and sent her away wishing her the best of luck. She was surprised at first when she saw that I had packed up her things. But, after processing it for a minute, she was sure to let me know that she agreed with me on the fact that she and I just don't go together. She emphasized that during the time she spent with me I was holding her back. I required her to make many unnecessary adjustments that she simply wasn't comfortable with. Furthermore, she strongly said that she wasn't Annie. She refused to be my 'guide dog,' as she put it."

Joan laid a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him further into his apartment entryway as she walked in.

"I'm sorry there was so much chaos with her, Auggie."

"So glad to hear you say my 'real' name! August- it's...so formal..UGH."

She softly smacked his shoulder.

He sighed and spoke, "As far as the chaos...I should've known... should've thought ahead. Tash is chaos personified. She always has been. I don't know what I was thinking."

Joan wanted to continue the conversation, but was desperately in need of taking a load off. She was a first time mother in her early forties who had been running off three to four hours of interrupted sleep for a few weeks now.

"Mind if we take a seat, Auggie?" she asked.

"Where are my manners?" he rhetorically asked as he led them over to his living room.

Once they were seated, Auggie asked Joan for permission to hold her baby boy. It didn't take long for the tired mom to agree. A few seconds later, when Auggie had Mack settled, Joan proceeded to continue their conversation.

"Auggie, the reason that you didn't think is because you weren't thinking." she stated.

"Thank you, for sparing my feelings. I truly appreciate the notion." he huffed.

"Hear me out, August."

"Uh, oh."

"Auggie, you made a decision to runaway with Natasha. You wanted to get away from D.C. You wanted to get away from the CIA. You wanted to get away from the painful memories. But, you really wanted to get away from Annie."

Joan knew she'd hit the nail on the head by his response. He handed Mack back to her then lowered his head into his hands. This was traditional Auggie form when he had to stop and think.

"Joan...I know. I was wrong. Annie needed me after all she'd been through. So much has changed in her life. I tried to wait for her...but then Helen happened. I really messed up with Helen. I think that is what drove Annie further away from me. Then I had that fling with Hayley, and then ran off with Natasha. I was hurt. It felt like Annie had really died and then this imposter named Jessica Matthews showed up claiming to be Annie. When I tried to be there for her, she told me she didn't want any emotional attachments...including me. I acted like I was okay with it. Told her I was over her. We both lied to each other. We spoke out of anger." He sighed before going on, "That hurt, Joan. It hurt more than her leaving me and faking her death. That hurt more than me having to continue the facade in front of you, Arthur, and Danielle. It hurt just as much when I lost my sight...if not more. I just did the next thing that presented itself when the opportunity came. I thought maybe I could have a happily-ever-after with Natasha. I didn't realize that Annie was still meant to be my happily-ever-after. Now...I don't know what to do. Don't know how to heal, don't know how to reach out to anyone... especially Annie. Don't even know if she wants to breathe the same air around me. Personally, I wouldn't blame her if she does feel that way."

"I'm sorry, Auggie. I really am. I hate to see both of you in this position." Joan replied.

"Have you seen her lately?" he asked.

"No, she asked for leave for a week and a half. It was about two days ago when she did. I talked to her on the phone earlier today.

A month ago, she seemed like she was doing better. We both know she went back to her real hair color. That might seem insignificant, but for a woman her hair is symbolic of different phases in her life. Going back to blonde was a silent way of saying she wanted to be Annie again. Things seemed to be going uphill with Ryan-" she was cut off by Auggie.

"Seemed to be?"

"Yes...he had even popped the question. She turned him down, Auggie. Do you know why?"

"No."

"You're why."

"Me?" he asked in a shocked stupor.

"You never truly stopped loving Annie. And, believe it or not, she never truly stopped loving you. And, although you are both too hurt and too prideful to admit it, you need each other. You are better together. You always have been. She needs you, Auggie. When I spoke with her on the phone she sounded lost, broken, and terrified. I was able to talk her into going to see a friend of mine. My friend is a counselor. He's a former asset of mine, so he is aware of the CIA's ways. However, since I have started my own private spy team that Annie decided to join, she isn't stuck having to see a professional through the CIA. I told her that even if it takes up to six months or a year, she has to get some help so she can move forward. Personally, I think that being somewhere uninvolved with the CIA will be healthy for her. And, since my friend is familiar with the CIA...He'll have an understanding of where Annie will be coming from. She has an appointment with him tomorrow at 9:30."

"Oh...well, I hope he is able to help her. If she allows him too." Auggie chuckled.

Annie was a stubborn one. No matter how much changed in her life, he knew that at her core she was stubborn.

"Yes... we'll have to see on that note. However, I want you to go and see my friend too, Auggie." Joan stated.

Joan was pretty sure that the volcano known as Mt. Auggie was about to explode. She observed him closely. His head went back to rest in his hands as he once again processed her words.

To her surprise, he calmly replied,

"Knowing you, you probably scheduled Annie's appointment before telling her. And when you said you 'convinced' her, it was most likely an order. So, in consideration of those things then you also probably scheduled an appointment for me as well."

"Ah, your intuition never ceases to amaze me, Auggie. Yes, you are to see him tomorrow at 2:45. I think it would be helpful for my friend to be able to evaluate and compare what you and Annie are going through by scheduling your appointments on the same day." Joan said with a sly smile.

"And Annie conveniently doesn't know that you are having this conversation with me and that you have schemed for me to see the same person, right?"

In her best Boss Voice Joan possessed, she remarked, "That's classified."

The look of utter irritation that crossed Auggie's face amused her.

"Against my better judgement in automatically knowing that you made the lamest attempt ever to make a joke, I will ask you this: Are you serious about that being classified?"

Laying a hand on Auggie's shoulder, she asked in return, "What do you think?"

Auggie rolled his eyes and huffed, "Leave it to a Campbell."

Joan laughed at his exasperation.

Auggie's tone grew serious again as he thought over Joan's propositioned command. "Joan, why do you think you can tell me to go and see this counselor friend of yours? No disrespect to you, but you're not my boss anymore."

Joan then proceeded to give him a dose of reality. "August. You have been galavanting with your ex-girlfriend for the past four months...** WITHOUT A JOB! **I still have connections, so I know for a fact that you're getting low financially! With all of your skill and being accustomed to certain levels of need and respect from your co-workers, where do you think you're going to get a job that's good for you? Arthur and I aren't at the CIA anymore. Without us there, you can be sure that no one else will give you the chance to even think of letting you back in the field. No one else besides Annie was ever willing to go out in the field with you! If you had bothered to check any of the calls, texts, or emails I have sent you, then you'd know that I have been trying to offer you a position on my team! With all of those factors playing both against and in your favor, that is what gives me the right to tell you that you are going to see this counselor. Because this feel-sorry-for-yourself version of you will not be hired as my head TechOp. Nor will this current version of you have the chance to go out in the field on missions that he gets to choose in agreement with a certain Annie Walker!"

Joan could see the shift of emotions in his face as he realized what she said was true. No one else, not even Calder would give him the chance to go back out into the field. Arthur and Joan weren't there anymore. Annie wasn't there anymore. He hated being stuck behind a desk without the few opportunities he had to go out on the field with Walker. He also knew he wouldn't be happy or satisfied doing any other type of work than what he was accustomed to. If he took Joan up on her offer, he might have a shot at getting to know Annie again and have a say in what missions he would perform since Joan was forming her own private spy agency. With her national and global connections, he would have access to information he couldn't have begun to dream about when in the CIA.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "What time did you say?"

Joan crossed her arms in satisfaction. She had won another battle with one of her best operatives. He could typically give Annie a run for her money in the stubborn department.

"2:45. I already contacted your driver. Jared will be here to pick you up at 2:30."

"Of course you did." he grunted.

"August?"

"Yes, Joan?"

"Don't be stubborn about this. I want to see you working for me and with Annie soon."

"Very well, Joan. Working soon? Didn't you give Annie six months to a year?"

"I have my ways, Auggie. I don't want Annie to feel pressured. Too much pressure and I think she'll completely lose it. However, I am expecting that she will be working much sooner than in six months' time. You know how she is."

"Do I?"

"You do...and you will."

~•~

She stared at the woman in the mirror again. The woman looking back at her looked like Annie Walker. Her hair had been blonde again for quite awhile now. Her red button up blouse paired with a black jacket and pencil skirt flattered her curvature nicely. She wasn't feeling very confident today. When she needed an extra surge of confidence, she always wore her Christian Louboutin "kitten heels" as Auggie used to call them. The thought of him tore her heart just a shred more. She pushed it aside and spritzed on her signature Jo Malone Grapefruit. Her makeup was nice and neutral. Mom had taught her many years ago that a little goes a long way. Small gold hoops adorned her lobes. She'd curled her hair earlier in the morning and drew it back with a large clip into a French twist.

Grabbing her large, red leather handbag, phone, and keys, she locked her apartment and went down to the main level. Exiting the large glass lobby doors, she made her way to her vehicle. Her old red Volkswagen sadly was no more. On the brighter side of things, Barber had helped her track down a decent deal on this "new" car. It was a light blue, 2002 Volkswagen bug. Barber's cousin just happened to own a used car dealership. He'd pulled a couple strings and was able to drop the price considerably. This "new" Volks was a good bit older than her previous one. It didn't have as many updated features. But, it got the job done. As long as she was able to get to and from where she needed to be, she knew she didn't have much room to complain.

Joan had messaged her earlier with the address to the counselor's office. It was a short fifteen minute drive away. She was glad she had a small bit of distance. It gave her more time to be able to process the past eight months. For the first four, she had gone dark, tracked down and killed Henry Wilcox. Then the next two months, she had attempted to get back into the swing of things in the agency and with Auggie. All to no avail. She tried working with Ryan. That didn't work either. Then the last month she barely survived working for the CIA still. She took Joan up on her offer, but still hadn't done anything for her new job yet.

Maybe this would be good for her. She'd lost a lot in the last year and a half. She lost Jai, she lost Simon, Lena shot her, she'd lost her relationship with Auggie, she'd lost her family, failed at having a relationship with Ryan. Her mind trailed to all the others who had died or lost something through the Lena and Henry debacles. It might have ended in the real world. But, in the world of Annie Walker's heart- she relived each nightmare every day. It was time for something new. It was time to be a part of of life again.

Pulling into the driveway of the counselor's office, she squared her shoulders and held her head high. She knew this was going to be difficult. She also knew it was necessary. She was tired of seeing Jessica Matthews in the mirror. She was determined to bury her. She was ready to see Annie Walker resurrected.


	3. Chapter Three

Matthew Evans sat with his legs crossed. The back of his office chair facing the desk. He was looking out his window that faced the front of his office. He was waiting for Annie Walker.

He already knew a good deal about her story from the file that Joan had given him. Still, he was truly looking forward to meeting her.

He looked down at his wristwatch. It read 9:25. She should be there soon. Glancing back down at her file, he reviewed her information and gave a quick prayer for guidance in how to help Annie.

The sound of a car pulling up drew his attention. Sure enough, there was Annie Walker- or the body of Annie Walker. Annie Walker's soul still had to be rediscovered. Her shoulders were squared as she stepped out of her vehicle. A look of sheer determination mixed with slight apprehension possessed her attractive face. But, it was in the way she walked, the turn of her head, and the emptiness in her warm, golden brown eyes that testified to the true state of her emotional being. That state was one of despair.

However, the determination he saw in her would be the key to finding herself again.

~•~

Annie walked into Dr. Evans' office. The room was organized, modern, and sleek. Using her spy craft abilities, she was able to take a quick visual sweep of the place and gather an idea of the person that was Dr. Matthew Evans.

His decor was mostly neutrals displayed in minimalistic form. Yet, each piece of decor was a beautiful and highly detailed piece.

From what she gathered, she was about to meet a man who liked to keep things clean, tidy, and professional on the surface. Once you got to know him more though, there was a depth of soul that was boundless. This was a man who thought and analyzed just as much as he felt.

Her perception of Dr. Evans relieved her greatly. Because she needed just that kind of person. One who could hear her out and offer an unbiased, third party perspective and still be able to empathize.

Judith, the presumed secretary, interrupted her information gathering:

"Ms. Walker? There are no other appointments at the moment. Dr. Evans is ready for you. Come with me and I will take you to see him."

Nodding her head in affirmation, Annie gently replied, "Thank you."

Judith opened a cream colored door that was to the left of the front counter. Upon entering the hallway, Annie noticed the same theme of decor and presentation was throughout the small building. And small it was! The hallway only contained entryways to three other rooms. The first was labeled as a unisex restroom, the second a utility closet, and the third had "DR. MATTHEW EVANS" plastered on it.

Judith turned the knob on the door and motioned for Annie to go in. When Annie walked in, she was greeted by the sight of a handsome, middle-aged, clean shaven, African-American man looking down at a file on his desk. He heard her approaching, looked up, and smiled one of the most genuine smiles Annie had ever seen. It wasn't one of those "I'm going to pretend to be friendly and smile really big so we can get this over with..." kind of smiles. It was the kind that stretched the cheeks closer to the ears and made happy, laugh lines show.

His eyes were a deep, chocolate brown- very similar to Auggie's. That was one more thing about him that made Annie comfortable.

His clothing was just as stylish and sensible as his office. His fitted navy suit contoured all the best places that a suit can on a man. There was no way of hiding the lean, muscular frame hidden beneath.

Annie looked at his left hand to see if there was a ring. Sure enough, there was. What woman in her right mind would pass up the opportunity to be with a handsome, successful, and seemingly kind-hearted man? _You, that's who. Auggie was there for you and you pushed him away. Heck, even Ryan fits that bill. You pushed him away as well. You'll never find love again. _

~•~

Evans wondered what thoughts were swimming inside Annie Walker's blonde head. He noticed that she was deep in analysis mode. He remembered when he had first met their mutual friend, Joan Campbell. Joan was the same way- she'd subtlety scan everything and everyone in her surroundings to get a feel. He had only been a CIA asset...never an agent. He knew some things, but no where near enough to work with agents who were active within the agency. This, however, wouldn't be a problem for his two newest clients today.

Clearing his throat, he stood to greet Annie Walker. Offering his hand, he introduced himself.

"Good day, Ms. Walker. I am Matthew Evans. I have heard a lot about you from Joan. She has very good things to say about you."

Annie shook his hand. He was surprised, she had quite a grip. Subtlety implying to not mess with her, yet still friendly.

She replied, "Thank you, Dr. Evans. It is nice to meet you."

"You as well, Ms. Walker. Please do two things for me. First, take a seat. Second, please just call me 'Matt.' That's what my friends call me."

~•~

Annie wasn't ready to say that she considered Evans a friend, although he seemed friendly enough. Before she went dark, she tried to find the best in every person she encountered. After going dark, living through four months of hell, and seeing such grotesque sides of humanity, she turned cryptic.

Tired of finding the worst in people, she gives Evans the "friendly" stamp.

~•~

Looking down at her file again, Matt asks her, "Do you prefer that I call you Ms. Walker, Anne, or Annie?"

"Please, just 'Annie'". she answered.

"Very well, Annie. How have you been lately?"

_Is he really asking me such a general question? If he's spoken with Joan surely he knows some of what I have been through. What kind of phsychiatrist/counselor guy is this? Don't they normally say things, like, "Tell me about your childhood.". But no, he wants to know how I have been lately. I should tell him I have thoroughly been enjoying tea and crumpets with the Royal Family every Tuesday at high noon._

Taking a deep breath to reflect, Annie answers, "I am sure that Joan has spoken to you about some of the things I have been through. I had been with the CIA close to four years by the time that Henry Wilcox approached me. He gave me clandestine information on Arthur Campbell. He asked for me to do some more digging. I over enthusiastically agreed. Ended up finding out that Wilcox was in a desperate, deranged game of revenge. He blamed the CIA and its current people for the death of his son. He wanted to take out all the people who ever had anything to do with his son or that had crossed him some in form or fashion. Wilcox never liked Arthur. He held a great distaste for him when Arthur took over his position. Even though Wilcox had been out of the business for many years and imprisoned for two, he still had many underlings within Langley.

The more digging I did, the more I discovered that Wilcox was trying to expose top level clearance missions concerning people I loved- Joan, Arthur...Auggie. Eventually, I and my family became potential targets too. I came up with a plan that was held up by Auggie and Calder Michaels. Auggie didn't agree with my decision to go dark, and for good reason. Although I'm glad they're safe, and Wilcox is gone, I wish I'd have listened to Auggie. Anyway, I faked my death, took up a new identity, changed my hair...did the whole shebang just about. My family was told I was dead. I still have not contacted them. I mean how do you tell your older sister and two young nieces that you lied to them? Am I supposed to go to their house in California, show up on their doorstep, and say, 'Hello. I'm still alive. How's the weather?'

I don't know what to do to reconnect with them.

Arthur and Joan were attacked by some of Henry's goons. Henry had Arthur's oldest son, who became a good friend of mine, killed.

The former wife of my ex-boyfriend was killed right in front of him.

Speaking of which, he mourned my temporal leaving as though I were truly dead. When I came back, I figured out he made love with his former wife. That same night, before he slept with her, I had followed him on a bus. He's a blind war vet. He trusted me to never do anything to take advantage of him. As I sat beside him, I never said anything. I noticed that he sensed someone familiar. But, he knew that I wasn't supposed to be Stateside. He didn't even try to let himself believe I was really there. Because I didn't say anything, and just watched him...it gave the opportunity for Helen, his former wife, to use his emotional state to seduce him. If I would have just said, 'Hi,' it wouldn't have happened. I knew if I did say something, it could endanger him...if Henry knew I'd made contact. That was part of why I couldn't make myself say anything. The other reason for why I couldn't is because I had isolated myself. It was weird to try and make conversation by that point. I just couldn't."

~•~

Evans' eyebrows scrunched together as he listened to her story. He knew she was only giving the basic details. She probably wasn't even supposed to say what she had. But, she had to bring her despair out into the light. There was simply no other way to defeat despair. If you never confess what has been holding you captive, then you are still captive. Speaking it out -sharing it with another soul- breaks the stronghold.

Hopefully, this was the first stage of Annie releasing herself from the prison she'd built in her heart.

~•~

Annie swallowed hard. She was determined to keep back the sorrow that fought to come through in gut wrenching sobs.

She could no longer use her eyelids as dams. The tears began to flow.

She had shoved her emotions down so deeply.

It hurt too much to acknowledge them.

She jumped when she felt something bump her arm. Jerking her head up quickly, she saw that it was Dr. Evans handing her a box of tissues.

She thanked him, and quietly wiped away the tears.

She looked him in the eyes. She wanted to see if there was any trace of pity for her pathetic self. Instead, she saw genuine compassion written on the counselor's handsome features.

~•~

"Annie, have you seen Auggie recently?"

Evans asked.

"No. He left the agency four months ago. I left, completely, one month ago. He hasn't bothered to contact me. I haven't heard anything about him from any of our mutual friends either. Well, except that each time they try to get in touch with him he never responds. Figures."

"Alright. Have there been any other recent love interests of yours?" he asked with a slightly raised right eyebrow.

"A one-sided romance, sure. A guy who Arthur had hired. He fell in love with me. I tried to give it a chance with him. I even worked for him a few times. It just wasn't the same. Later, he proposed to me. He asked me to wear the ring- even though I had told him I needed time to consider, think. Eventually, I told him I just couldn't. He deserves to have someone love him in return just as much as he loved me. I gave the ring back. Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I had accepted. Maybe I wouldn't be so lonely."

"Well, Annie, you might not be lonely. But, based off what you told me, I am sure that you would still be miserable. Forcing yourself to be with someone that you don't love causes further heartbreak for both parties. You made a wise decision when you broke it off with that fellow. Now, Joan told me that she had placed you and Auggie back together for a little bit before he quit. How did that go?"

"With the wind. After my time of being alone...going dark...I had metaphorically grown a pair and didn't require as much help or guidance in the field anymore. Auggie didn't verbalize this to me, but I know him better than anyone; it bothered him that I didn't need his help as much. It bothered him that I had more control and my head was a hundred percent in the game.

When he lost his sight, he also lost a lot of independence- or so he thought at first. He worked his butt off to get his independence back. He just had to learn to ask and accept help when he needed it...which was rare. He knew the layout of Langley exceptionally well since he worked there before his accident. Everyone at Langley knew Auggie was the best at what he did, and asked him to help them for a variety of reasons. But, outside of work, no one else ever needed him.

When I first came to Langley, I opened up to him as a friend. He became my mentor. I needed him inside and outside of Langley. That gave him a deep sense of fulfillment he hadn't had in a few years.

He fine-tuned the things that I had learned on the Farm. He taught me how to navigate myself inside Langley, how to handle the bureaucracy, how to work the field. We fit together... easily. It was like a dance that we instinctually knew and never had to practice. After we started working together again, I didn't need his advice or input as much. It was one more radical change in Auggie's life. He thought that even if we couldn't be a couple anymore, we could still be together at work- even that had changed. Neither of us handled our hurt or our new reality very well.

And...even though I didn't need him to give me as much advice on how to handle a mission or an asset, I still needed him. But, he left. I think part of why he left is because he wanted me to feel what he had. I was dark for four months. I haven't heard anything from him in four months. Soon after I came back, he had been kidnapped and beaten up by some guy who was out to get revenge for his brother's death. He's been through the ringer, too.

I don't really blame him for trying to get me to feel the same sense of abandonment I unintentionally caused him.

After everything I'd been through, I wasn't ready for emotional attachments. I had already ruined a lot of the ones I'd had. I thought I could protect my heart by breaking ties to people. I told him that I didn't want any emotional attachments to anyone...including him. That's why I don't blame him."

~•~

Evans worded what he had to say gently,

"Annie, you had a job to do. No one else could have done it. Wilcox was clearly unstable and put your life in danger. What you did was an act of self defense, protection for your loved ones, and ultimately protection of our country. There is nothing you could have done to change Wilcox. I met the man a long time ago. Even then, I got a less than favorable impression of him. He was selfish, arrogant, and power hungry. Willing to do and say anything to retain power. Often, and now proven, at the costs of others' lives and reputations."

Tilting her head to the side, Annie said, "In my head, I know you're right. My heart is the problem. Both literally and figuratively. Last year, a rogue double agent shot me in the heart. I had trusted her before I knew what she was really like. After the stress I have been through, all the physical exertion, my heart now has a condition. Not even Joan knows about that part. As far as the figurative is concerned- when I look in the mirror, all I can see is the alias that I created. I don't see who I used to be. That terrifies me. I don't know who I am anymore. Without me knowing who I am, how can I open up to my loved ones and allow them to get to know me again? Everything was once elegantly simple...now it is seductfuly complicated. I can't even process it all.

"Annie, you do know who you are. You are Anne Catherine Walker." Evans replied.

"Please tell me I didn't drive fifteen minutes away from my home for you to tell me that." Annie laughed.

"Ah, the lady has a sense of humor, after all." he grinned.

Evans' voice grew somber as he spoke, "Annie, you're not going to see any real change in your life until you forgive."

"Are you seriously telling me that all of my problems will magically go away by forgiving?"

"No, the pain does not magically go away from the act of forgiveness. Each time your mind throws back memories of things that you have had to do and you want to punish yourself, instead forgive yourself. Only in the act of forgiving can you find freedom.

It also sounds like there are certain individuals that you need to forgive and release as well. The desire in your voice when you speak of one particular person shows you hold much love...but also unease towards them. Are you going to move on and let go? Or will you stay stuck? Will you get better, or continue to be bitter?" Evans said.

"You make it sound so easy." Annie rolled her eyes.

"You would be surprised, Annie. You don't know my story. Once upon a time, I was an angry young man. My father walked out on my mom when I was a kid. I grew up with such an intense hatred towards him that it consumed my dreams and my waking thoughts.

He made a new life with a new wife. They had three children together. For some reason, his first family wasn't good enough for him.

When I was twenty-one, I joined the Army. When I was twenty-five, I finished my tour. When I got back home, I discovered my dad had just been diagnosed with stage four lung cancer. He only had about a week left. I was so angry. I refused to go and see him. He died. I didn't care.

Many years later, after marrying another man, my mother hit mid-life crisis, and things quickly went down to hell-in-a-hand-basket. Her new husband beat her for spending and wasting money at casinos.

I had to smuggle my mother out of her own house. She filed for divorce. The next ten years of her life she spent guzzling away at the bottle. It was easier to numb life's problems than face them head on.

During those ten years, I found God. Gave my life to Him. Asked Him to forgive me and to help me forgive those who had hurt me. Asked Him to help me forgive myself. I finally regretted never going to make things right with my dad. Beat myself up for that for a long time.

After learning to forgive and let go, my mom noticed the change in my life. I slowly became less angry...more patient. Eventually, she gave her life to the Lord as well. Don't get me wrong, crap still happens. Giving your life to God doesn't make things easy. Just gives you Someone to guide you through it."

"Yeah, I did the "God thing" when I was a teenager. I have seen way too much evil. If He's real, why would He let a man like Henry Wilcox do what he did?" Annie scoffed.

"God is a gentleman. He never forces people to be good or to be evil. We have our own choices to make. We form and choose our own destinies in the decisions we make every single day. The decision to take care of your teeth and eat healthily now prevents you from losing your teeth twenty years in the future. The choices you make today, form who you will be tomorrow. We can choose God and His ways, or we can choose our own ways. You can look throughout human history and find that when people typically choose their own way...pain and destruction follows.

God gives us all a second chance. But, we gotta choose to accept that second chance." he stated with a smile.

A few minutes later, Evans informed Annie he wanted to see her again same time, same day the following week.

~•~

Annie sat on her sofa. Her mind was stuck on the latter end of her conversation with Dr. Evans. She used to really believe that God cared for her. She used to believe He was in her corner.

She had tossed Him out of her life when she was eighteen. Her best friend, Marjorie, had been raped. Marj was a good girl, a hard worker, and a straight "A" student. She volunteered her free time to read to wounded war vets that were confined in hospital beds. Out of all people, Marj deserved better. God should have protected Marj.

But, maybe Evans was right. God allows people to choose their own destinies. That scumbag who raped Marj made an awful decision that harmed another person. Just like Henry.

As Annie thought about Marj, she recalled the news report that had been on air the day that obscene act took place. The rapist was also a serial murderer. Marj had survived. A neighbor had heard a woman screaming and called the police.

In fact, the last time Annie had checked up on Marj, she learned that she was running an organization that helped young women who had been sexually assaulted and abused.

Evil had been done to Marj. Yet, the other girls who had been hurt by the same man were dead- Marj wasn't.

She could have stayed angry and lived in hate. Instead, she took self defense classes and educated other women how to defend themselves. Marj fought back and inspired others to do the same.

Annie went onto Facebook and typed in Marj's name. The first search result that showed up said that Marj would be sharing her testimony at a local youth conference.

The rapist had chosen his destiny. Marj had chosen hers. Maybe God had protected her.


	4. Chapter Four

"Hello, Joan! How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, thank you, Matt."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Annie did show up to her appointment, correct?"

"Yes, she did."

"And, how did that go?"

"Joan as much as I respect you, you do realize I cannot freely disclose my client's information to you?"

"Yes, Matthew, I realize that. I am just very concerned for her. Is there anything at all that you can tell me?"

"What I can disclose to you without breaking protocol is that I think her walls are beginning to crack."

Joan thought to herself: _Now, I understand how my operatives felt when I told them about "protocol" and "clearance."_

"That's as good a bit of news as any. Thanks, Matt. I appreciate it. And...I'd like for you to be able to tell me the same thing about Auggie."

"That is completely up to what Captain Anderson decides to do with himself."

"You're right...as per usual. Alright, I gotta go and check on Mack. Bye."

"Good-bye, Joan."

With the click of his phone, he hung up and awaited the Captain.

~•~

"Thanks, Jared. You have a good one."

"Aug Man, you aight?" Jared asked. Auggie could hear the concern in his voice.

"I will be, Man. Thanks. Tell Di and the kids "Hello" for me." Auggie waved to his friend's general direction.

"Yeah, Aug. Will do!"

With that, Jared drove away. Auggie stood outside his apartment complex as he listened to the fading sound of Jared's car. Sighing deeply, he walked inside.

Heavy footsteps could be heard nearby. Had to be Sañtos. The big fellow's booming voice confirmed Auggie's hunch.

"_Bueño,_ Auggie!"

"_Hola, _Sañtos."

"I haven't seen any beautiful _muchachas _hanging around you lately."

"Yes...I have had my fill of relationships lately. Don't get me wrong. I would be doing a serious disservice to the ladies if I kept myself off the market for too long. I just need a break."

"_Sí, amígo, _I can understand. The ladies love my Latin charm. The roll of the tongue on the "R's" has always been their undoing."

Auggie smiled for the first time that day. He hadn't ever pictured Sañtos as a ladies man. Just went to show to never judge a book by its cover.

Auggie was getting ready to dismiss himself from the conversation. He wanted to take a vacation from his thoughts by boarding Express Airline Patron.

Sañtos, however, wasn't ready to be done with the conversation.

"Auggie, your _novia_...I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Yeah, man...that's because she's no longer _mí novia."_

"Oh, I am sorry. That's rough. To be honest with you, though, she couldn't compete with Annie. I am not talking in looks, _mí amigo. _You and I both know you seem to have a magnetic pull for beautiful women. Rather, Annie had a connection with you that I haven't seen in any of the other women...and co-eds... that you have been with."

That slightly stung. He had always sensed that his devout Catholic, Latino neighbor never approved of the multiple women he used to bring home as free rides from Friday nights at Allen's. But, he'd never verbalized it. Deep down inside, Auggie knew Sañtos was right. It had been wrong of him to manipulate those girls. He had calmed down a lot, grown up much more in that area, after knowing Annie for a few years. In fact, he hadn't brought any women home that he couldn't see himself marrying.

"Sañtos, did you not approve of my...one nighter room mates?"

"Well, Auggie, it is not my place to tell you what to do with your personal life. As a father, I can tell you that if one of those young ladies had been my daughter, you would be missing something between your legs. And, if you ever considered the ones who became more than a one nighter to be wife material, you should have sealed the deal before nailing her. A gentleman waits for his lady when she actually becomes his lady."

Auggie wanted to get defensive. He wanted to get angry. But again, he knew Sañtos was right. He had tried to marry Parker. She hadn't been the right one. Annie had...he knew that all too well. He ruined that chance.

"Sañtos, you got any plans tonight?"

"No."

"Care to go up and have a drink with me. I have been hearing the call of Patron since I walked in the lobby."

"I like the way you think, _amígo._"

~•~

A few hours later, Auggie sat across from Sañtos in his living room. They'd each had some Patron. Auggie felt an overwhelming desire to help himself to more than would be good for him. Yet, something about Sañtos kept him from diving in deeper to that bottle.

Sañtos told him about his life. He grew up in Cuba. He was sixty-five. Managed to escape Castro's dictatorship when he was thirty-five.

When he came to D.C., he met a gorgeous Vietnamese woman. They fell in love, married, and produced five beautiful daughters.

Before his wife died five years previous, they'd run a Cuban/Vietnamese restaurant together. His eldest daughter inherited the business after her mother died. The next two lived in Boston and ran an art gallery. The fourth married some oil tycoon in Florida. The fifth lived down the road with her son and visited her father every other day. Auggie could tell that Sañtos had a closer relationship with his youngest. She was a nurse who didn't get paid enough for the time and care she put in for her patients. Yet, she still found the time to be an amazing mother and daughter.

Sañtos noticed that Auggie seemed to be dealing with something. He had known Auggie for a few years now. This had to be the lowest he'd ever seen the young man.

"Auggie, what's going on? Your _novia _left. I haven't seen Annie around here for months. You appear as though you wanted to have much more Patron than you needed.

I get up early in the morning. I could see from my apartment when your driver would get here to take you to work. That hasn't happened in a long time. Not to mention you went AWOL a few months ago. For you, those are really weird behavior patterns."

Auggie sighed and decided he would tell Sañtos as much as he could. He had gotten pretty creative in his time with the CIA in how to answer people. Still, there was something about Sañtos that told Auggie be had to be as straight as possible in what he shared.

"Sañtos, I am not at liberty to discuss certain things. Especially things regarding my employment history. What I can tell you is that after losing my sight in Iraq, I felt like I had to prove myself as better than anyone else...in every area. So, each co-ed I took home was an announcement that I was still...active. I wanted to prove I was just as good, if not better, than the men around me. Yes, I did make love to the women who were more than one nighters. I had different reasons for why I was with each one. And, at some point in my life, I had valid reasons for why I thought I would marry them. Natasha was one of my first loves. I had been married before her. That marriage...ended. I was really broken after that. Natasha ended up not working out either. Then, I had some flings back and forth through the next few years.

Ended up losing my sight. Met this extraordinary woman named Annie Walker a few years later.

She was so different than the others. I felt like she was a part of me. She knew how to move with me. She just got it. I was scared to have an intimate relationship with her though. Had a feeling I'd screw it up just like all of the other long-term relationships I'd had. Later, I met the younger sister of my dead best friend, Billy- he died in the same explosion that blinded me. When I was with her, it reminded me of who I used to be. She was with me because I was a connection to her brother she'd lost. Parker and I just used each other. Still, I thought maybe I'd find a happily-ever-after with her. She broke off our engagement.

Sometime later, I finally allowed myself to admit that I was deeply in love with Annie. I never needed anyone...but I needed her.

Somethings came up in her life. She changed...a lot. Some for the better. She matured. Some of the changes were decisions she made out of fear.

I made a dumb decision during that time that really hurt her. Some other things happened...some of the things I can't talk about.

I tried to be friends with Annie again. By then, another man showed up in her life. She isn't with him anymore...but I only found that out yesterday. She had done something to try and help me, that broke my trust. Not too long after, I ended up quitting my job and ran off with Natasha.

Yesterday, my old boss called me. She offered me a new position, but told me, as a friend, she wanted me to go see her personal counselor. I went today."

Auggie could imagine his friend raising his eyebrows at his story. Without knowing all of the in-betweens, his life sounded like a really awful soap opera. There was just no way he could tell Sañtos about the hell he and Annie had been through due to the CIA.

Instead, Sañtos gently asked, "And, how did that go?"

"Well, he is a military man too. That is one thing I really like about him. He can understand some of where I am coming from. He too has had a messed up life. Except, his happened in his childhood whereas mine was in adulthood.

He told me that I use and manipulate others to fill my own void.

Which, I kinda already knew that. But, it was different hearing it come from him. It's like it confirmed, brought it into reality.

He told me I needed to start talking to others about my problems instead of drowning my anger in Patron. That's landed me in the slammer before, ya know.

I told him that there aren't many people I trust...and the ones I had trusted broke it.

To that he told me, 'Captain, maybe you should turn to the One Who will never lead you astray.'

Joan didn't tell me her friend used his practice as a pulpit." Auggie scoffed.

"Well, if this doctor/counselor person says you need to quit the Patron...I'd say you're off to a strange begining of that journey."

Sañtos laughed.

"Yeah...well..." Auggie offered lamely.

"As far as talking to the One Who will never lead you astray...he is right about that. If it weren't for my faith in God, _amígo, _I would have lost it five years ago. When my wife died, a part of my soul died with her. The pain was unbearable. I didn't want to live without her. People told me she was in a better place...that I needed to move on. Life would get better again someday soon.

Although they tried to be encouraging, those were the most thoughtless things they could say.

When my friends and community couldn't be there for me the way I needed them to be, I remembered something_ mí Madre _told me long ago. She said, "_Díos nunca te_

_dejará ní te abondanará, Híjo."_

Auggie didn't know as many languages as Annie did. But, one of the ones he was quite knowledgeable in was Spanish. He recited back to Sañtos:

"'God will never leave nor forsake you.'"

Auggie could hear the smile in Sañtos' voice, "Aha, my hunch was correct. You do know _Español__!_"

"_Sí." _Auggie replied with a large grin.

"Listen closely, _amígo. _Do what your counselor said to do. Ditch the Patron...and try trusting God with your problems. When we give our stuff over to Him, it might seem like we're losing control, but truthfully your life will be in more control than you can imagine. The reason why will be because you won't be the one running it."

"I'll give it some consideration, Sañtos. Any other advice?" Auggie asked rhetorically.

"_Sí, _wait for Annie. When she comes back, put a ring on her. And, I think I know what you can do with that Patron."

"Yes?"

"Donate it to me."

Auggie rolled his eyes.

~•~

Sañtos smiled for two reasons as he left Auggie's. Foremost, he believed that Auggie truly had a new revelation.

He prayed Auggie would take the Gambit and surrender his life over to God. That boy needed some joy for once.

The second reason is because he knew his daughter would be enjoying a glass of Patron with him tomorrow evening.


	5. Chapter Five

"Life will throw curve balls at you. The question that remains is, _What will you do with the curve ball?_"

A roaring shout of applause rang throughout the high school auditorium. A man walked onstage and announced, "Thank you, so much, Marjorie!"

The rest of his closing speech drained into the background as Annie watched Marj walk offstage.

It had been a long time since she had spoken to Marj. She was nervous about doing so, being as she hasn't even spoken to her own sister in close to a year. She knew it would be alright for her to approach Marj. She was legally "alive" again. The CIA managed to come up with another cockamamie cover story like they always had. She just hadn't told her sister.

Anxiety rattled Annie's mind. Danielle would hug her...and then make sure she was really dead after what she had put her and the girls through.

Annie stood and jogged her way over to Marj. She was standing next to a door that appeared to lead to the backstage area.

It never took Marj very long to notice when Annie was near. She seemed to possess that same extra sense Auggie had for noticing Annie. _I__ wonder if he could still sense my presence. I wonder if we would still have that connection._

She knew those thoughts were preposterous- she didn't have a chance at being with Auggie again. Sighing, she looked up towards Marj. Sure enough, she looked straight back at Annie. Her pretty face was scrunched up as she tried to place the thirty-something blonde.

Annie silently counted down until the recognition clicked. _5, 4, 3..._

"**Annie Walker?! **Is that really you?!"

Marj's sing-song voice called.

"Hey Marj! How ya been?"

"Busy, what else? Listen, I gotta finish up with this here. But, why don't ya go on backstage? They set up a table with some snacks and drinks. Go help yourself, and find a place to sit. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

~•~

Annie took Marj up on the invitation. She was glad she did too... she'd skipped breakfast to make it on time for Marj's presentation.

She made a small plate for herself. It consisted of half a chicken sandwich- one of those fancy ones without the crust. A few grapes and apple slices completed the snack. Before she left the table, she grabbed a bottle labeled _Organic Lemonade. _

There was a comfy looking blue couch in the other direction. Annie walked on over to it and settled herself. She looked down at her phone. Five minutes had passed since she'd spoken with Marj. Hopefully, only five more minutes til their next conversation.

She took a bite of her sandwich as she waited. Before she swallowed, her phone began to buzz. She looked at it again to see who was calling. _What does the Ice Queen demand of her loyal vassal, today?_

Annie laughed at her private joke as she answered, "Hey, Joan."

"Hey, yourself. Where have you been today? I dropped by your apartment and your landlady said you haven't been there since super early this morning."

"Hold it, Mama Bear. I went to see an old friend of mine today, if it be any of your concern."

"Oh...would this old friend of yours share the same first initial and be of the male sex?" Joan asked...a little too excitedly.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Joan...please don't press me on that. You know just as well as I do that I am the last person he wants to see. No, this is an old friend from high school."

"Oh. That's interesting. We might not be directly working for the CIA anymore, Annie, but you know that there are many things you can't say. Just be careful." Joan cautioned.

"Thanks, Joan. I know that already." Annie sighed.

"Annie, you are going to talk to an old friend from high school. One I am going to guess you haven't seen in forever. When do you plan on seeing your sister or Auggie?"

"I don't know if I ever plan on seeing Auggie again. He has Natasha anyway. Danielle, though, I'll talk to you about her later."

Joan tried to inform her of Auggie and Tash's break-up. "Annie, I need to tell you-"

Marj walked into the room and waved Annie over. "Sorry, Joan, gotta go. Kiss Mack for me. Bye. "

She ended the call and smiled at Marj.

~•~

"Annie, what's going on? I haven't seen you in fourteen years."

Annie wasn't sure if Marj was hurt by that or not. Her tone and facial expression were quite vague.

"It has been a long time." she stated.

"Yeah, Girl! Now, come on, what's up with you?"

"Um...is there a more private place we can go to?"

Marj's previously vague face turned very concerned for her friend. Annie was usually happy-go-lucky. The woman standing before her was one who had been through the ringer and back. Annie hadn't aged much, but there was a emptiness in her big, brown eyes that deeply unsettled Marj. Marj knew the look of those eyes all too well. She had seen the same expression in her own after her attack.

"Yeah, sure, Annie. My crew can finish everything up here. Gimme a sec." Marj turned around and asked her next-in-command to get everything cleaned up and taken back to the organization.

"Let's go to my car." Marj whispered.

~•~

The cold winter air turned them into popsicles on their walk to Marj's vehicle.

Once inside, Marj hurriedly turned on her SUV's heater.

As they thawed, Marj prayed Annie would find the words to say. She had grown from concerned to majorly worried.

"Marj, I need to ask you something."

"Okay, Hun, what's up?"

"I gave up on God a long time ago. After you were attacked, I found myself asking why would He allow something horrible like that to happen to a good person like you?

I haven't even bothered to think about God since I was eighteen.

How did you get to where you are now? If I had been you, I would have been so crushed."

Marj tucked a strand of her curly, red hair behind her right ear. Tilting her head, she set her emerald gaze square onto Annie's eyes.

"Annie, that man did something awful to me and to a bunch of other girls. I was the miracle. God saved my life by using that neighbor to call the police. When the police got there, the man was in the middle of strangling me."

Annie's eyes widened in shock.

"Marj, I never knew that part!"

"Yeah, well, you kinda disappeared a few months after that happened. I tried to get together with you for us to be able to have our nineteenth birthdays together since they were close. It had only been six months since the attack. I was finally coming around to feeling 'normal' again. I wanted to have that time with my best friend. But...you were gone. I couldn't find you. I looked all over. I asked Danielle where you were. She said you'd decided to go to college and get a degree for your language studies. I was happy for you, but I really needed to tell you everything that happened."

Crying, Annie answered, "Oh, Marj! I'm so sorry! I became so hard and angry...I had to get away. The attack had happened to you. And, I never told you this, but I'd just found out around that time that my grandfather had died. It put my family through a lot of emotional and financial stress. I couldn't handle it all.

I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Annie, it's okay. I forgave you a long time ago. I wish you would have let me know about your grandfather. I would have been there for you."

"I know you would have been. I'm sorry that I just added to your hurt, Marj. I really am."

"I know, Annie, I know. But, it's over and done with. I have moved on with my life. I forgave that man. I made a life for myself. God kept me strong."

"How could you forgive such an awful man?"

"Annie, if I would have stayed angry at that man, he still would have won. If I wouldn't have forgiven him, I would have allowed an open door for his memory to haunt me. Plus, if God forgave me of the things I have done, I have to forgive those who have done wrong to me."

"I am tired of being angry at the people who have done me wrong, Marj. I am tired of being angry with myself."

"Annie, you used to have a relationship with God. He'll take you back in with arms wide open. Only by receiving His love and forgiveness will you find the peace and strength to forgive others and yourself."

"Yeah, someone I know told that to me the other day."

"Sounds like someone very wise." Marj smiled as she wiped away her tears.

"Marj, I gotta get going. I have some things I have to handle. But, I wanna meet up with you again sometime...soon...not another fourteen years from now."

"Yeah, Annie. I'd like that. Here let me give you my number."

The women traded cell numbers, hugged, and said goodbye. As Annie walked back to her own vehicle, she bought an online ticket to California. Now, she just hoped that Danielle wouldn't kill her when she showed up on her doorstep.

~•~

Back at her apartment, Annie grabbed a few changes of clothes, tooth brush and paste, phone charger, earbuds, and wallet.

The clothes and toiletries she put away in an overnight bag. The rest she stowed into her messenger bag.

_There was something else I'd wanted to bring...what was it?_

_Oh! Yes! The blanket from Auggie._

_How is it that everything ends up bringing my thoughts back to that man?_

Annie rolled her eyes towards her own thoughts. She was tempted to just leave the blanket behind. She didn't want to have to a tangible reminder of memories that were once happy and now caused more pain.

Again, she rolled her eyes at herself. She was determined to move forward. So, she went ahead and grabbed the blanket anyway. When she picked it up, she took in its scent. It still smelled like him.

_Oh, Aug, you haunt me. I can't get you outta my head._

She surrendered to herself. She couldn't continue to fight against her emotions.

_So much for "no emotional attachments."_

Annie left her apartment and car keys with Joan. No need for them when she was going to California. Plus, Joan insisted that Annie spend the night at her place when she got back. That didn't bother Annie one bit. Joan's cooking was always welcome to her stomach. She'd suffered cuisine wise since Danielle moved. If her older sister could see all the take out and frozen pizza boxes stored in her refrigerator she'd faint. When she was with Auggie, it wasn't as bad. That guy could knock your socks off with his cooking. _Again, my mind goes back to you, Soldier Boy._

A loud honking sound blared outside Annie's window. Looking through, she saw it was her cab.

She turned off all the lights and locked her door. Quickly making her way down the steps, she met up with the cab about two minutes later. She climbed into the back seat and settled her bags and blanket beside her.

"Annie Walker?! Is that you?!" a familiar, friendly voice asked.

"Yes. And...you are..." she stalled trying to place who the driver was, "Jared!"

"You got it!"

"I thought you worked as a driver for blind people."

"Sometimes I drive to help out the blind folks. When I don't, I am just a regular cabbie. I enjoy both. It's nice to be able help out and meet different types of people."

Jared smiled and pulled the car out of the parking lot. They still had a twenty minute drive to the airport.

Annie's mind was still stuck on Auggie. Before she could stop herself she heard the following words tumble out of her full lips, "Jared, have you seen Auggie lately?"

"Last Thursday. Took him to an appointment."

"Really? Did he say what the appointment was for?"

_How interesting...My appointment was on the same day._

"He did not. I wondered what it was for, but didn't want to pry. You know Auggie- keeps things to himself unless he absolutely HAS to tell someone." Jared chuckled.

_I know that better than anyone, Jared._

"Yeah, he is that way."

"So, the airport, where ya headed, Ms. Annie?"

"To California. It's time for an over due visit with my sister and nieces."

"Yeah? That's great, Ms. Annie. Ya know, I was the one who drove Auggie to the Smithsonian a few years ago. He told me that a co-worker of his was on a business trip and needed him to give her niece's third grade class a field trip. When I came back to pick him up, he told me, _Annie Walker owes me a couple drinks at Allen's. Those kids thought I was an amusement park ride__!_

Surprisingly, I never put two and two together. You are the one he was talking about with the infamous third grade niece. What grade would she be in now?"

_I remember that day. He always did so much for me__...always was there for me. I couldn't see it, but he loved me even then. I was a miserable friend and lover in return. Always put my job and every other man I'd been with before him. The job didn't last...those other men have either died or aren't in my life anymore. Auggie would still be here if I'd have let him. I was so selfish. _

"She should be in either sixth or seventh grade now. It's been awhile since I've seen them." She knew that sounded like a really lame excuse.

"Well, Ms. Annie, I sure am glad that you get to see your family again. Ya know, Ms. Annie...Auggie hasn't been himself in a long time now. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"Yeah, I do, Jared. But...I cannot talk about it."

"That's okay, Ms. Annie, I understand."

_Really? You were in the CIA and had it ruin your life too?_

Jared continued, "When my wife and I first got together, we made a lot of mistakes. We found the best way to move forward was by forgiving each other. We made some really big mistakes, Ms. Annie. If we hadn't forgiven each other, I would have missed out on the best fifteen years of my life and being a dad to my boys. There's always a bigger picture in life, Ms. Annie, and it takes more than just you to be able to take in the whole masterpiece."

"Thanks, Jared."

"No problem, Ms. Annie."

~•~

Annie paid Jared and gave him a hug before he left.

Her flight would be ready for takeoff within the next forty-five minutes.

She went to the restroom, handled her personal business, washed up, and then went to the café to grab a mocha while she waited.

She went ahead and sent Joan a message.

**_Just made it to the airport. Boarding flight in forty-five minutes. Will message you again when I land. Tell Arthur "Hello" for me and give Mack a big hug. Miss you guys. See you early Thursday morning._**

It did not take long for Joan to respond back.

**_Thanks for letting me know, Annie. I am so glad you are going to see Danielle. I know it's hard, but it is worth it. We miss you too. TTYL._**

~•~

The flight was about six hours long. Annie caught up on some much needed sleep for its duration. She messaged Joan to let her know she was safe.

Annie was glad for the extra sleep, because she now was in a rental car on the way to Danielle's.

She'd kept her sister's new address on a piece of notebook paper that she entered into her phone's GPS.

Her GPS informed her that she had ten minutes before she reached her destination. She could feel the nausea and panic trying to take hold of her mind.

She was determined to get through this. She had to.

The words of Evans, Marj, and Jared began to repeat in her head. _You have to forgive. You have to forgive. Ask God to forgive you._

Taking a deep breath, she decided to pray for the first time in fourteen years.

"God, it's been a long time. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for holding onto the anger and hurt. I'm sorry for not forgiving all the people who have hurt me. I'm sorry for not forgiving myself.

Please, help me to find myself again. To live again. Help Danielle, Chloe, and Katia to not hate me.

And, if it's possible, make a way for me and Auggie to be together again...or at least be friends."

Annie felt a million pounds lift off her shoulders at the end of her prayer. She felt an unexplainable peace settle over her. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew that it somehow would be okay.


	6. Chapter Six

"Mom! Someone just pulled into the driveway!" Chloe and Katia called in unison.

"Okay, girls. I'll get it!" Danielle answered.

She was flustered as to why someone would be coming to her house unannounced around dinner time. Normal people don't do this to other normal people. _It_ _can't be Michael. He is on his business trip. At least I hope that's what he is doing. Whoa, Girl! Stop it! Don't go there! He is trying. You've seen the changes. He has been being honest with me. Give him a chance. _

_Shoot, who could it be? The only other people who used to appear at my door were Annie and Auggie. Annie...well, it definitely couldn't be her. I haven't seen Auggie since the funeral. Who is it?_

"Mom, they're still here!" Chloe yelled. Her voice sounded impatient. They probably wanted to know who it was as much as she did.

"Okay, okay." Danielle muttered.

She had been in the middle of going over a sketch. It was for her latest cake masterpiece she was prepping for a wedding the following month. That would have to be stalled for her mysterious visitor, though.

The girls were in the living room working on homework when she walked in.

"Chloe, Katia, take your books into the dining room, please." she ordered.

"Mom! We are almost done!" whined Chloe.

"Can't we just stay here and finish?" Katia joined.

Danielle could feel the fury rising within. Both of the girls had gone through a lot. During the last year, they'd lived through the divorce, the move, and Annie's sudden death. They were both typically well behaved, good mannered girls. However, all of the pain they'd endured occasionally made them have attitudes. She knew it wasn't their fault any of those things happened. Still, she wouldn't tolerate back talking and disobedience.

"Girls, do not make me repeat myself. Do as I said, and do it **NOW!" **

Sighing in defeat, both girls answered, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you, ladies."

~•~

Annie took a sweater out from her overnight bag. She pulled the hoodie over her blonde waves. She didn't want Danielle to freak out right away.

_God, please, help me on this one._

~•~

Danielle peeked around the corner to be sure the girls had done as she instructed. They had. With a look of satisfaction and a deep breath, she opened her front door.

The mysterious visitor appeared to be a young woman in a black sweater-hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. She was bent down gathering some articles out of her car. Once she had them situated, she clicked the 'lock' button on the car, backed her body out, and closed the door.

Danielle couldn't wait any longer. Something was eerily familiar about this person.

"Who are you?"

Although the woman had a messenger bag strapped around her shoulder, an overnight bag on her left arm, and a medium sized blanket roll tucked under her right, she managed to pull the hoodie off her head as she turned around.

Slivers of cold, icy fear traveled up and down her spine as she took in the sight of the woman's honey blonde waves tumbling over her shoulders.

"Hey, Danielle."

~•~

Annie watched the horror overtake her sister's face. Danielle's horror quickly turned into the realization that Annie, her baby sister, was standing before her.

Danielle covered her open mouth with both hands. She walked off the porch and stood in front of what she was sure had to be a ghost.

Stretching a shaky hand out to the apparition of her sister, Danielle toyed with one of Annie's locks.

"Danielle, it's me. I'm real. I'm really here."

Annie whispered.

"Annie? Oh my goodness... **ANNIE!**" Danielle sobbed as she threw herself onto Annie.

Annie dropped her bags and blanket and clutched Danielle. The sisters remained that way for what felt like an eternity. As they cried and hugged, Annie felt a few more pieces of her heart stitch itself back together.

~•~

Danielle pulled away from Annie. She was real, she was solid, she was...alive. **_SHE'S_**_ **ALIVE! **_

The shock had now turned to anger as she fully processed what was happening. Her sister, who supposedly had died in the line of duty, was actually alive. Her sister, who was breathing, hadn't bothered to contact her for a year. Her sister, who was in front of her, apparently expected to spend a few days with her and the girls. That would explain the bags and blanket.

She wanted to slap Annie a few good times. She wanted to shove her back in the car. She wanted to ban her from her life. But, she knew that was the anger. She knew what she'd really wanted all along since that awful phone call and funeral was to have her sister and best friend back.

Although she was as angry as a hornet's nest, she knew the last thing Annie needed was to be shunned. Something awful must have happened for Annie to have faked her death and be MIA for a year.

"Come on, let's get your things. You have a lot of explaining to do. I know it involves your job, but you better find some way to be as honest as possible with your nieces."

Annie noted the veiled threat in Danielle's last statement. Sighing, she prayed for the right words.

~•~

Chloe and Katia sat on the love seat across the room from the two rocking chairs that currently were supporting their mother and long lost aunt.

Chloe was angry. Aunt Annie had lied.

Katia was crying. She was desperately confused.

"Annie, the girls and I are waiting." Danielle remarked with her arms crossed and the worst "mom face" she could conjure.

Annie looked at Danielle and each of her nieces before she answered.

"I know what I did hurt you. I'm very sorry for the pain I caused. But, you need to know that there was a very important reason for why I did what I did." Annie explained.

"I hope it was important enough for me to even more depressed that you weren't just dead, but that we also we had to stay at our grandparents' house and miss your funeral." Chloe jabbed.

"Aunt Annie, why? Why did you do this to us? What could be so important?" Katia sobbed.

Annie thought her heart would break further.

Danielle chimed in, "Yes. What could be so important, Annie?"

Annie quietly answered through tears, "Your lives."

At that, the other three women's eyes all went wide.

"Our lives?" Danielle asked.

"Yes," Annie answered, "Look, I wish I could tell you everything. But, in order to keep you safe, I can't. What I can tell you is that there was this really evil man who wanted to hurt the people I loved. He can't hurt you or anyone else ever again."

Danielle knew she had worked for the CIA and that the Smithsonian was only a cover job. The girls didn't know anything about it. Danielle asked, "Annie, are you still working for the Smithsonian."

Annie replied, "No. After they got rid of that man, I quit my job. My old boss also quit working at the Smithsonian. She hired me to work for her private company. Same skills as beforehand, but it will be on my clock and under my control more."

Danielle was relieved to know that her baby sister no longer worked for "the Smithsonian." She wasn't too keen with her still being in the "museum business", though. However, Annie had always lived for two things: to help those who couldn't help themselves and the rush of adrenaline. Annie wouldn't be Annie if she didn't work in "museum business."

"How's Auggie doing?" Chloe asked.

She had been the one he helped for the field trip.

"I haven't seen Auggie in a long time. The things that happened at work hurt us both, Chlo. I am hoping that I'll be able to see him soon though."

_If Annie hasn't seen Auggie in a long time, then something really is wrong._

~•~

Danielle surmised the way that her daughters took Annie's news. She was quite surprised at how well they responded. She knew they'd be hurt, especially Chloe- she was the eldest and had always looked up to Annie the most.

She knew her girls would be alright. They were more like her side of the family than their father's. One thing that Walker women never did was back down. They stood up again and fought back. Her girls had been doing that for awhile now. They were strong. They'd make it through.

Right now though, she knew that Annie needed her and their favorite ice cream- Dexter's Ice-Cream Chocolate flavored. It had been their shared favorite since she was thirteen and Annie was ten. Smiling, she grabbed some spatulas for them to use in place of spoons.

Annie leaned against the black, granite island in the kitchen as Danielle brought the ice cream and utensils over.

Annie laughed at the sight of the spatulas.

_She doesn't know how much I missed her laugh._

"Danielle, when we used spatulas last time it's because you no longer had spoons at your old house. Surely, you have spoons now?"

"Yes, I do. But, this is rather poetic. The last time you and I gorged on ice cream together was also the last time I thought I had seen you alive. Now, that I know you are alive, we will eat ice cream with spatulas once a year on this same day. This will forever be the anniversary of the day my baby sis and best friend came back to me."

"Oh, Danielle! You're gonna make me cry again!"

"I plan on making you cry some more. Auggie. Details. Spill. Now." she ordered as stuffed her face with her ice cream spatula.

"I'll tell you what I can." Annie said as she wiped away her tears and took her own bite.

~•~

"Do you think that you'll be able to get him back, Annie?" Danielle asked after Annie gave the bare minimum of the story.

"I don't know, Dani. I really don't know."

Annie sighed.

"Well, as you know, I have super older-sister powers, so I automatically know everything. So, for free, I'll tell ya what I know one hundred percent about this matter. Auggie loved you and you **STILL **love him. If you two would get over yourselves and just talk you'd see that."

"Yeah. Maybe so." Annie sighed.

"Not...maybe...** DEFINITELY.**" Her sister retorted.

"Danielle, I really missed you! I am sorry it took me so long to reconnect with you."

"I forgive you, Annie. I'll be honest with you, I'm still dealing with being angry. As best I can to try to understand why you did what you did, I am trying. And whatever happened, thank you, for protecting us. You're my super hero." Danielle smiled as she drew Annie in for good night hug.

"You have always been mine." Annie replied.

~•~

Annie settled herself into bed. She had Auggie's blanket wrapped around her.

As much as she tried to not think about Auggie, she knew she was failing at doing so miserably.

_Thank you, God, for helping me with my family. When the time is right, let it be Auggie's arms around me and not just his blanket._

Exhaustion from her long day overtook her being. It didn't take much time for her to enter a very deep sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

~•~ Annie's Dream **I** ~•~

Annie looked around in the room full of mirrors. Lena's voice echoing in the background: _You're Blackbird. You're Blackbird._

"No! I am not Blackbird! You are!"

Lena's mocking laughter reverberated throughout the room. Annie could feel the floor shake beneath her feet.

_Tell that to yourself, Walker._

**BAM!** **BAM!**

Clutching her chest, Annie looked down and saw blood madly pouring out of her chest.

"Not again! Not again!" Annie cried!

Everything began to spin in the room. The lights went out.

Annie closed and opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sight of murky nothingness. There was nothing to be seen, yet she was able to visually experience the darkness.

_Hello, Ms. Walker._

She heard the ominous voice of Henry Wilcox. How did the slime-ball find her again?

"Get lost, Henry. I defeated you."

_Did you? I am still here! How did you defeat me?_

"I killed you. I watched the bullet slam into your heart! You are **DEAD!**"

_You only killed my body. You can never kill my memory. I will always haunt your dreams. I am behind every shadow, behind every picture frame. You can't escape me. I am in your head. I am one with you, Ms. Walker._

Annie fell down on her knees. All the strength that she had was depleted. Despair was an invisible vampire that sucked all the strength from her body.

A new voice spoke. It was kind and brought stillness to her troubled heart.

The voice and words were Marjorie's.

_Annie, if I wouldn't have forgiven that man, he still would have won. If I wouldn't have forgiven that man, I would have left an open door for him to haunt me._

A light bulb went off in Annie's head. Part of the people she had to forgive were also the ones who had hurt her the most: Lena and Henry. They might be dead, but they lived in her nightmares. She was ready for even their memories to be buried.

"Lena, I forgive you for dirtying my reputation. I forgive you for framing me. I forgive you for manipulating me into falling in love with Simon. I forgive you for killing Simon. I forgive you for trying to kill me. You can't hurt me anymore.

Henry, I forgive you for using me. I forgive you for killing and attacking people I cared for. I forgive you for the hell you put me through. I forgive you for being the cause that drove the wedge between me, my family, and Auggie. You can't hurt me anymore either."

Then, she heard the voice of Evans.

_Only in the act of forgiving can you find freedom. _

Annie opened her eyes and stood up. The darkness was gone.

~•~

Annie woke up. Lately, when she'd wake up from that repeating dream, she'd be full of sweat. This time she felt peace. She took down Lena and Wilcox in the real world. Now, she had also defeated her inner demons that manifested as her dead foes.

She grabbed a sip of water from the glass she had on the nightstand. Wrapping Auggie's blanket tighter around her shoulders, she snuggled deeper into her pillows.

~•~

~•~ Annie's Dream **II **~•~

Annie took a few steps down onto the sidewalk. She smiled as she saw Auggie drive up in his 'Vette.

"Hey, Good Lookin'! Wanna ride?"

Annie smiled and got in the passenger seat.

They drove around town to all of their favorite places.

He looked so good behind the wheel. His chestnut curls were blowing back in the wind as he stretched an arm around her.

She laid her head down on his shoulder.

When she picked her head up again, she found herself and Auggie in a lavishly, beautiful lobby. He was dressed in a dashing black suit. She was in a figure forming, ankle length rose, red dress.

He offered her his hand. She took it. He pulled her closer to himself and laid his forehead against hers.

He asked her, "Do you trust me?"

Breathlessly, she answered, "With my life."

The doors of the lobby opened into a grand ballroom. The lighting dimmed as Auggie led her to the center of the floor.

The music began. He spun her, dipped her, and drew her close to himself again.

He smelled so delicious. She wanted to lean in and kiss his neck. He sensed her passion and slowly lowered his head to her kips.. Electricity rippled through her from her mouth to her toes.

Auggie gently pulled away and whispered. "We both know this isn't our song, Walker. We'll dance again, but not 'til the music's right."

~•~

Annie opened her eyes. Sunlight poured through Danielle's guest bedroom window. She stretched and thought over her last dream. She remembered having that same dream when she was in the hospital after Lena shot her. In fact, the beginning of her first dream also was in her dream from the hospital.

She was glad she stood her ground and faced her memories of Lena and Henry. They couldn't control her anymore.

She relished the last dream. She could still feel Auggie's lips against hers.

_We'll dance again, soon enough, Soldier Boy._


	8. Chapter Eight

He'd done a good job so far in avoiding the Patron. He had given the last of his stash away to Sañtos. Hadn't gone and bought anymore at the liquor store. He hadn't even been to Allen's. Then again, he hadn't been to Allen's in four months. Without Annie it just wasn't the same.

He shook his head at himself. There he was thinking about Annie again. Sañtos was right- if he ever got the chance to be with Annie again, he needed to put a ring on her.

_If that ever were to happen, would I be able to trust her again? Could I trust her to have my back and not put the mission first?_

_One of the last missions we worked on together she went behind my back and got the flashdrive without telling me._

_Would she be able to trust me romantically? _

Auggie's conversation with Dr. Evans resounded in his mind. Evans had told him to place his problems in God's hands. That if he would surrender control of his life he would find all the pieces would fall into place.

_Control is all I have left. I lost my wife, lost Natasha more than once, lost my sight, lost Annie, and I don't have my job anymore. All I have left is control._

_Then again, what use is the control? Living alone in my apartment and secluding myself from my loved ones isn't much of a life. I haven't been this closed off from people since after Tikrit._

Still, Evans' words echoed in his mind.

_God, I don't know if you're listening. In case you are, I am going to take a leap of faith. Make the way for me to be able to move past this, please. Bring Annie back to me. I have never done this before, but I am going to trust you with my life. Help me, please. I give you control._

~•~

"Arthur?! Where are you?" Joan called for her husband.

They'd gotten up extra early that morning. It was time for them to leave to go and pick Annie up at the airport.

She jogged up the stairs into her bedroom. Looking at their king size bed, she saw a large mountain of folded laundry. _Hmmm, I guess I can show him some mercy. He got the last of the clothes washed and folded. I'm glad he didn't put them away. As brilliant of a spy as that man is, he still has yet to figure out how to neatly put away laundry. I'll go get Annie myself. I'm sure he could use the extra sleep._

She turned around towards the baby crib and rocking chair she kept in front of their bedroom window. Sure enough, father and son Campbell were sound asleep in the rocking chair.

Joan walked over and took Mack from Arthur's strong arms. Mack stirred a little bit. Joan prayed he would stay asleep. Thankfully, their little guy stayed sleeping as she gently laid him into the crib.

Going back over to Arthur, she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Honey, I am going to pick Annie up from the airport. Mack is in the crib. Call me if you need anything. I love you."

Arthur's eyes fought against the heaviness of the early morning. He stretched out a hand and grabbed Joan's slender arm before she could slip out of the room.

"Don't go, Joan. It's so early."

Joan rolled her eyes. He was never quite with it in the morning. It took him forever to wake up and process information.

"Babe, I gotta go get her. She doesn't have her car. She is staying the night with us anyway."

"Joan, I was hoping we could tangle the bedsheets this morning." He said with a coy smile as he rubbed small circles on her arm.

"I promise we'll make that bed look like a hurricane ripped through it soon enough. Take care of Mack.".

"I'll hold you to that, Mrs. Campbell."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Joan. Be safe."

His eyes grew dark as he bid farewell. He hated the thought of her going to that huge airport by herself. He just lost Teo. He couldn't lose his wife too.

_Campbell, she will be fine. Stop worrying._

Arthur picked up Mack from the crib and carried him over to the bed. Checking his diaper, he found his little boy was still clean. He pulled the heavy comforter back and settled himself and Mack into bed.

He missed out on being able to witness Teo's childhood. Now, his eldest son was gone forever. He planned on being there for every day of Mack's life. He never wanted that moment of holding Mack in his arms to end. As long as he stayed in his arms, he could keep him safe.

~•~

Annie contemplated her time with Danielle and the girls. It had been really good. Chloe came around eventually. So did Katia. When they said goodbye, they made Annie swear a sacred oath to find a way to see Auggie and to bring him to California sometime.

_I hope I can._

~•~

Annie was supposed to land soon. Joan waited in the pick up and drop off section. She was getting antsy. Arthur had just messaged her asking how much longer it was going to take.

She replied:

**_I don't know. Go ahead and get some breakfast warmed up. I made extra pancakes last night. There's fresh fruit I sliced in my green bowl with the white lid. Cut Mack's food up before you give it to him. He's still adjusting to eating solid food. Thanks! Love you!_**

He messaged her back:

**_Sweetheart, please stop worrying. You told me all of that last night. I know how to care for a baby too. Get yourself a coffee. The airport you're at has a really good café. Find something to read on your phone and relax. I'm sorry if I added any pressure. I just happen to be so in love with you that I hate it when you're away._**

Joan rolled her eyes. He was so mushy.

They'd been through hell and high water together. She thought at one time that he had even cheated on her. It had been a ruse to protect her from all the shadow works that had been going on with Henry.

It took her awhile to get over that. She never understood how come he couldn't have warned her before he announced his "affair" to the whole CIA.

His excuse had been that her reaction had to be completely genuine. There couldn't be any room for question.

When she processed everything that had taken place and seen why Arthur did what he had, she was able to forgive him. Still, if hurt. It hurt to think that he had really cheated on her. Then, to find out he hadn't and had faked the whole thing. _I think him creating the cover of another woman being with him and finding out it was false was worse than when I thought it had been real. Because __he wasn't honest with me. I hope with him working for McQuaid and me running my own team away from the CIA will help us both to be more upfront with each other. I love serving my country and protecting my family. I always hated having to skirt the truth. As much as it hurt to step down from the DPD, I'm glad I have my family again._

She responded to Arthur before taking his suggestion to get a coffee.

**_I am a first time mother. The over concern comes naturally._**

**_Thank you, Love. I appreciate you._**

**_The coffee sounds like a good idea. I'll call you when Annie and I are on our way home._**

~•~

Annie was doing her best to not be angry. It was taking forever to be able to pick up her luggage and meet up with Joan. There were so many people around her.

She had landed twenty minutes ago and just now made it to the luggage section. There were ten other people in front of her.

She counted up to twenty and back down to one a few times. Finally, it was her turn.

Scanning the conveyor belt she watched to see when her overnight bag and blanket were ready. She hadn't taken her messenger bag off. Auggie had told her a few years back to always take a messenger bag with her when she was away from home. They could hold more things, served for more practical reasons than fancy purses, and since it went around the torso, it made it harder for someone to snatch. _I hope we'll be able to pack our messenger bags soon for another mission we can do together, Mingus. _

A few seconds later, she grabbed her other belongings off the conveyor.

Her body was sore and stiff after the six hour flight back. It felt good to stretch her legs as she jogged her way to where Joan should be.

Arriving in the pick up and drop off section, she searched for Joan. The tall, lithe, commanding blonde was nowhere to be found.

_Hmm... where'd she go?_

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Joan's number.

It didn't take Joan long to answer.

"Hello, Annie! Are you ready?"

"Hey, Joan. I'm in the pick up and drop off section. Where are you?"

"I was waiting for awhile, so I grabbed a coffee. Stay where you are. it I'll come meet you. What are you wearing?"

"Okay. Purple athletic jacket."

"Great. I'll be on the look out for ya. See you in a few."

The women hung up. Holding her belongings, she swayed her hips back and forth as she waited.

A voice suddenly called out to Annie from behind her.

"Annie?! What are you doing here?"

Annie turned around. It was Marj.

"Hey, Marj! I just got back from visiting Danielle and her girls. They moved to California about a year and a half ago. Haven't seen them since. We had a good time."

Marj and Annie were hugging each other whenever Joan finally caught up.

"Hello, Annie. Who's your friend?" Joan asked.

"Hey, Joan! This is my friend from high school that I went to go see the other day. Marj, this is my friend and boss. She came to pick me up. I am going to spend the day and night with her family. It's been awhile since I have hung out with them too."

Marj and Joan shook hands. Joan was typically skeptical of new people. It took her a long time to build trust with others. There was something about Marj though that instantly clicked with her. She wasn't sure what it was about the pretty, green-eyed red head that caused her to like her. She just did.

Annie then asked Marj, "What are you doing here?"

Marj answered, "I had a speaking engagement up in New York. My cousin arranged for me to go and share my story and info about the organization at her church."

"That's great, Marj!" Annie smiled.

Joan's curiosity was piqued, "What organization, Marj?"

"Long story short, I was sexually assaulted when I was eighteen, almost nineteen. Six months after the attack happened I decided to do something to help other women. I took self defense classes. I got really good at them. I began to give self defense lessons to other women. Now, I run an organization that reaches out to other women who have been sexually attacked and abused. We still give self defense classes twice a week on Mondays and Wednesdays."

Joan was saddened to hear about what had happened to Marj. She was also extremely impressed by what Marj decided to do with her life because of it.

It also just so happened to coincide with a mission that she and Barber had been looking into.

"Marj, I think that you might be able to help me and my people. I can't talk about it here and now. Annie, we need to get back to the house, you have an appointment in an hour and forty minutes. Later this afternoon I need you to give my information to Marj. Marj, once she sends you my number please contact me immediately. I'd like to get with you sometime in the next few days."

"You are definitely the Boss Lady, Joan." Marj laughed.

"I can definitely do that, Joan." Annie replied.

Marj had an idea of what Joan wanted to discuss with her. If she was right, they definitely shouldn't discuss it in an open place like the airport.

Marj reached out and laid a hand on Joan's shoulder. "I'm really glad I got to meet you, Joan. A friend of Annie's is a friend of mine. Whatever I can help you with, be assured, I will." Marj spotted her husband in the distance waving her to come on over to him and their kids.

"I have to get going. My hubby and kiddos are waiting for me. You ladies have a blessed day! Annie it was great to be able to see you again! Give me a hug, Girl!"

Annie gave Marj a hug and whispered in her ear, "The Father's arms welcomed me back."

Marj answered, "Welcome to freedom."

~•~

Auggie wasn't particularly looking forward to his counseling appointment that afternoon. But, he also wasn't dreading it as much as his first one.

He did prefer if 2:45 p.m. would hurry up and get there.

~•~

The conversation between Annie and Joan on the way back to the Campbell residence from the airport was pleasant.

Joan was glad to hear about the reunion between Danielle, Annie, and the girls.

She noticed a big difference in Annie's personality. Annie seemed much more settled and at peace.

"Annie, what happened? I was expecting to see a change in you, but not this quickly."

"Did Dr. Evans tell you what be talked with me about?"

"He told me that it seemed as though the walls that you built around your heart were beginning to crack. He said that was all he could tell me without breaking protocol." Joan laughed at that last part.

"Hah, you couldn't learn something because of protocol?! Now, why does that sound so familiar?" Annie asked sarcastically.

Both women burst into laughter.

Once they calmed down, Annie shared some of what she had recently experienced.

"So, you're telling me that by forgiving Lena and Henry, they stopped showing up in your nightmares?"

"So far. I mean, I am not saying that I won't ever see them again in my dreams. But, I now I know how to take the power back from those memories. I just have to release that anger to God." Annie explained.

"It is so strange hearing you talk about forgiving and letting go." Joan commented.

"Why?" Annie asked confused.

"Because in mine and Arthur's sessions with Evans, that is what we have been covering as well." Joan answered.

"Sounds like the good doctor has a lot more insight than he lets on." Annie stated.

~•~

Arthur warmed up the pancakes that Joan had made the night before. Joan could cook just about anything, but her pancakes happened to be one of Arthur's favorites. She somehow found the perfect balance between vanilla, oats, and pecans. _I am so glad I don't have a nut allergy. Otherwise, I would be really disappointed with what we have on the menu this morning._

He softened a stick of butter and set the maple syrup out next to the warmer that held the pancakes on the kitchen table.

He then looked over to the left side of the table where the fruit bowl was. There were numerous slices of cantaloupe, watermelon, and pineapple.

Had it been summer time, he would have left the lid over the fruit in the bowl with the lid on. Their house always had an obnoxious amount of flies during summer- somehow, they always managed to invade. Thankfully, it was early January. All was nice and frigid. Not that Arthur enjoyed the cold either. He just enjoyed it being too cold for flies and other pesky insects.

He pulled out three sets of glasses, plates, and forks to set the table. He left the kitchen to go and check on Mack. He was fast asleep in his crib. Arthur gave a silent prayer of thanks that their little, surprise baby wasn't moody. He only cried when he was hungry. He knew that at his age now he wouldn't be able to handle constant screaming and crying.

Still, he would forever be grateful to have the chance to have another child.

When he walked back into the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of his beautiful wife walking through their front door. Annie followed behind carrying an overnight bag and blanket.

"Hey, Annie!" he greeted her after kissing Joan on the cheek.

Annie threw her arms around Arthur's neck. "It's so good to see you!"

Turning her attention back to both Campbells, Annie grabbed their hands and said, "Thank you two, so much, for opening your home to me. I know I gave you guys massive headaches when I first joined the agency, but you have always had my respect and admiration.

Now where's that baby?"

Joan turned towards the counter to set her purse down. She quickly wiped away her tears before answering, "Annie, over the years, you have become family to us. There are many former agents and co-workers of ours we have been able to move on without. But, there's something special about you and Auggie. We couldn't even of we tried." She smiled and gave Annie a hug as she led her over to the table.

Arthur then proceeded to answer Annie about Mack, "As far as Baby Campbell is concerned, he is tuckered out in his play place in the living room. You can be the first to check on him after breakfast...if that's okay with Mama Bear."

Annie looked over to Joan to see if that would be alright. She remembered how territorial Danielle had been when Chloe was born. Just something about first time moms. Plus, it had taken Joan a whole lifetime to be able to finally have a baby. She might be more than just a Mama Bear. She might be Queen of the Mama Bears.

Joan, however, calmed Annie's concern, "I think that would be great. I have some sleep I need to catch up on."

"Breakfast was delicious. Thank you." Annie complimented.

"Our pleasure." Arthur replied.

Joan cut the pleasantries, "Annie go ahead and check on Mack. If you need anything for him, ask Arthur. I am going to go and take a nap. Be sure to send me Marj's information and her mine."

"Will do, Boss." Annie laughed with a salute to Joan.

Joan smiled and answered, "I am not quite ready to send you out to do any field work yet, Annie. I think you still need a bit more time, but not much. Within the month, expect to find yourself working on a high priority mission. I think Marj will be of great value too."

"What exactly do you have in mind, Joan?"

Arthur and Annie asked in unison.

"That's classified." Joan remarked...for old time's sake.


	9. Chapter Nine

Matthew Evans was very pleased on how his session with Annie Walker went.

He didn't doubt God's healing power, but even he was surprised with the radical change in Ms. Walker.

He pulled out his favorite ink pen and began to take notes.

_Annie Walker is making remarkable advances for herself. I am proud and excited to see the healthy changes she is making. She has learned the power of forgiving and releasing the anger built against others._

_She even disclosed to me that she is hoping to see Captain Anderson soon._

_How, when, and where remain to be the questions that need answers concerning this future meet up._

_When Ms. Walker speaks of him there is a longing in her voice._

_I hope and pray circumstances allow for them to be able to reconnect._

_I can see just from talking to the two of them, the deep connection that Joan told me they possessed._

_As long as two souls are still alive, it is never too late to rebuild burned bridges._

~•~

Jared pulled his car up in front of Dr. Evans' office. Auggie had fallen asleep in the back seat.

_Dude is exhausted! _

"Auggie! Aug! Wake up, Man! We're here."

Jared said.

Auggie jumped at the sound of Jared's voice. He was shocked that he'd dozed off to sleep. It was only a twenty minute drive from his apartment to Dr. Evans' office.

"Sorry, Jared. I didn't realize how drained I was."

"It's aight. No worries. See you in an hour, Aug Man." Jared replied.

"Yeah, Man, see ya then." Auggie answered as he released his cane and stood outside the car.

He closed the door of the cab and made his way to the entry door.

When he went inside, the warm air of the small building greeted his cold face and hands.

He could feel Judith staring at him.

_Just because an IED takes away your sight doesn't mean you can't sense the weird feeling of when someone stares you down._

"Hello, Judith. How are you today?" he asked.

"I am doing quite well, Mr. Anderson." she answered.

"Please, Judith, just call me Auggie. I feel like you're talking to my dad when you call me 'Mr. Anderson.'" he replied with a smile.

"That would be absolutely no problem, _Auggie." _ he could hear the smile in her voice as she over emphasized his name.

Auggie inwardly groaned. This lady sounded like she was in her mid-to-late fifties at least. That was the same age range as his mother. He'd always had the ability to instantly charm women. It happened before and after his accident. It happened whether he wanted it to or not. His charm wooing women old enough to be his mother definitely wasn't something he wanted.

Nonetheless, it wasn't too much of a thorn in his side.

He would at least get great customer service.

Judith's voice raised a notch when she excitedly asked, "Would you like for me to take you to Dr. Evans, _Auggie?"_

_I should've just let her continue to call me ' Mr. Anderson.'_

"No, thank you, Judith. I know the door to the hallway is on the left of your counter. Which door is the one to see Dr. Evans?"

"See?" she asked...her confusion so prevalent even Auggie could see it.

_One thing I enjoyed about being sighted was not having to explain that certain words have more than just one meaning__._

Taking a deep breath to control his irritation, Auggie calmly replied, "Yes, Judith. I'm blind, but I still use the word 'see.'"

She giggled, "Well, okay then, _Auggie, _I hope everything goes well for you as you **_see _**Dr. Evans today."

_Oh, no... she's one of the ones that makes the lame blind jokes. __I do the same thing, but it's funny when I do it._

He smiled to himself as he opened the door to the hallway.

"Judith, I still need to know which door to enter." he reminded.

"Oh, yes! I'm so sorry, _Auggie! _"

_Oh, really?_

"It's the second door to your right." she finally told him.

"Thank you, Judith."

Breathlessly, she answered, "No problem, _Auggie." _

_Who knew that by asking a secretary to call you by your preferred name would cause her to have an annoying crush on you? Oy!_

~•~

Evans looked up when Captain Anderson walked in. He was right on time.

He did not have a lot of experience with blind people. Since he'd learned about Auggie from Joan, he had done some reading on the best ways to offer help.

He stood and said, "Hey, there, Captain!How are you today?"

Auggie answered as he walked towards the sound of Evans' voice.

"Aside from being more tired than I thought I was, I'm doing fine. And yourself?"

"Quite well, Captain." Evans answered.

Auggie knew he would probably have to coach the doctor on what to do to help him orient himself.

"Doc, could you please point me in the direction of the chair?"

Evans inwardly berated himself.

_You were still way too nervous in finding the best way to help that you forgot to help!_

"Absolutely." Evans replied as he walked towards Auggie.

The carpet floor muffled the sound of Evans' feet approaching. Auggie's Special Forces and CIA training had required him to hone in all his senses to pick up every possible detail. He knew if we wouldn't have gone through that training, adjusting to life as a blind man would have been much more difficult than it already was.

Auggie could tell when Evans was near him, "Alright, Doc, if you could just take one of your elbows and bump it up to my free arm, then you can take me directly to the chair. Once there, take my hand and put it on the back of the chair. It makes it easier for both of us if I don't have to have our conversation on the floor."

Evans laughed at Auggie's self-deprecating humor.

He did as Auggie instructed and then seated himself.

"So, tell me, Captain, how have you been since our last session?"

"I have been doing pretty good."

"Have you had any visits with Patron?"

"I did the night I got back from our session. A neighbor of mine came over and drank with me. I shared some of what we discussed that day with him. He's a good friend of mine. Anyway, he told me a few things that I really needed to hear. Some of what he said lined up with what you told me too. He also told me that I needed to donate the rest of my Patron to him." Auggie chuckled at the memory.

"I don't know your friend, but I like him already." Evans remarked before asking, "Did you donate your Patron?"

"I didn't want to, but I did. I knew I needed to just get it away from me. Patron has been my go to since I was deployed. When something would get stressful or make me mad, I'd just drown my sorrows in the Patron.

It felt good to numb the irritation, anger, humiliation, and pain. Some days it was just too much.

When people hear my story, they think that I wanted to drown myself in Patron because I went blind. That's not really the cause of it. Sure, it's frustrating and it sucks to have lost my sight. There are many days I wish I could still see. But, I have moved on, worked really hard, and adapted.

The nightmares and flashbacks were always worse than the blindness. Because, in my dreams and flashbacks I could still see. I could see that IED go off. I could see the Army vehicle blow. I could see the shrapnel flying everywhere. I could hear the boom of the explosion and screams of my men as I watched their bodies explode. I could see all of what I just described to you right before everything turned to nothingness in my dreams too. Such bloody, awful repeating dreams.

I wanted to drown my feelings in the Patron because I was the only one who survived. For the longest time, I believed that I should have blown up with my men. I was their unit leader. I should have been able to protect them.

Years later, I found out that one of the men who had been in my unit had survived. He had arranged for the IED bomb to be put in that vehicle to blow us up. A man that I trusted, was responsible for the deaths of my other men.

That was the real reason for why I wanted to pickle my liver, Doc."

Evans personally understood the deep relationships a soldier makes with their fellow warriors. There's something about going through the gritty reality of war alongside others that forges a bond that cannot be broken.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Evans cleared his throat before he responded.

"Captain, I never lost a unit like you did. I wasn't a commanding officer. However, I can imagine what you are talking about. I had a deep loyalty and love for my brothers and sisters in arms. I don't know what I would have done had our roles been reversed. Thank you, for your service to our country."

Now it was Auggie's turn to wipe tears from his eyes. He hated crying in front of others. The only person he had ever let himself cry in front of before was Annie. That woman could kick butt just as good as he could, but she still possessed a kind, gentle spirit that had made it easy for him to take his guard down.

Evans grabbed a tissue box and touched Auggie's arm with it.

"Tissues." Evans informed him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The two men sat quietly for a moment. Auggie had to take a few minutes to catch his head so he could continue. Evans noticed and patiently waited.

After a short while, Auggie spoke again,

"What you said means a lot. Thank you, for your service to our country too."

Evans replied, "Thanks, Captain. All I did was my duty to protect my family's freedom."

Auggie's respect for Evans grew leaps and bounds by that statement. This man was so humble. It deeply touched him. He decided to open up some more.

"You told me that I needed to surrender my problems- my need for control, the difficulty I have in trusting others- to God.

I want to let you know that I did. I am still working through it. It is very hard. My head keeps replaying the times that people have let me down. Each time one of those memories resurface, I ask God to take it. I didn't realize how similar I am to an onion. There are so many layers."

Evans nodded his head in understanding and to encourage Auggie to continue. Only to realize that the action was lost to the Captain.

Auggie was beginning to wonder if the desk ate Dr. Evans.

Thankfully, Evans finally responded, "I can understand that, Captain. Each person has many layers of hurt that they have to peel back and walk through. In order to find healing, you have to get to the root of the problem. Your problems and hurt manifest as anger. The anger is rooted in a lack of trust. As you continue to surrender the hurts and memories to the Lord, be sure to forgive those who broke your trust. When you forgive them and accept the fact that people are human and will at some point let you down, it is easier to open your heart back up to others. People will fail you, Auggie. The only One Who will never fail you is God."

"Yeah, I have learned that the hard way." Auggie said as he shook his head.

"Captain, one of the good things about graduating from the_ University of Hard Knocks_ is that we can help teach those around us by experience the things to **NOT **do."

"I should be given the title of 'President' for that university." Auggie laughed.

"No, son. I already won that title. You can

be the chancellor if you want."

At that statement, both men laughed a good deal.

Auggie knew he still had a long road ahead of him. His mind went back to the words of Sañtos' _Madre. _He was glad that he had Someone to guide him that would never leave nor forsake him.


	10. Chapter Ten

It was a chilly Saturday morning. Marj shivered as she walked into Hope Defend.

Some volunteers were there helping to tidy up the building.

Waving at the other ladies, she stepped into her office and turned on her small space heater.

_You'd think that with my Irish heritage I'd naturally be predisposed to cold, clammy weather. Nope! Living somewhere hot and sweaty wouldn't bother me one bit._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her office door.

"Come in!" she called.

In walked the commanding presence of Joan Campbell.

"Hello, Marjorie. How are you this morning?"

"Quite well, thank you. Would you like some coffee? I have my own maker and mugs in here. There's always so much work to do that extra energy is always a help." Marj laughed.

"I can imagine. Yes, coffee would be nice, thank you." Joan replied.

_She should try running the DPD._

Marj turned on the coffee maker and asked Joan to take a seat.

Once settled, Marj took Joan by surprise when she asked, "You are wanting me to help you gather information on local sex trafficking rings, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"After you have been fighting against this evil as long as I have, you grow the ability to be able to tell when someone is going to talk to you about it. My question for you is what exactly do you plan on doing with the information?

Before Monday, I hadn't seen Annie in fourteen years. She's always been gifted in multiple languages. She's always been athletic and quick on her feet- even as a young child.

The woman that I saw come back to me was one who had much pain and many secrets behind her brown eyes.

I did some research on Annie. There's no way that working in the Smithsonian would cause that much regret to show in her face. Something much higher up had to have been going on. I know you have something to do with it. I know you can't give me details.

So, how can I help you and your people?"

Joan was baffled. Most civilians were not this assertive. She was glad she had chosen Marjorie to be the asset for this mission.

"My people and I have been given information on the largest sex trafficking ring on this side of D.C. There's a couple named Trevor and Kayla Mattis that mysteriously showed up about five years ago. Since that time, the number of girls ages twelve to twenty-four disappearing in this area has drastically risen. I have two highly skilled tech operatives that can hack into the black market sex slave bid sites.

I also have Annie. Annie has a certain set of skills about her that would be quintessential in stopping this sex ring location."

Marj considered everything Joan had to say. She had some suspicions concerning a woman who had been coming to the self defense courses. Her name -if it was even real, was Johanna Bennett. Johanna spent too much time talking with the younger women in the group. Not all the women there had been assaulted. Many were there to learn how to protect and prevent themselves from being assaulted. They typically did not have as many street smarts as the women who had been attacked.

Marj informed Joan of shady Johanna Bennett.

"Can you give me a description of her?" Joan asked.

"Yes."

Joan pulled out a notebook and wrote down Marj's description.

"Johanna Bennett is about five foot five. Short, straight black hair in a bob. Her eyes are so dark- they're black too. She is in her mid-forties. Average build at first glance, but in the courses she has shown herself to be much stronger than she looks."

"Have you gotten a look at what kind of car she drives?"

"Yes, when I saw her hanging around my younger girls my radar went up immediately. Nothing to the point of me having proof to approach the police- outside of my husband. I told him about it and he said to keep a close eye on her. The woman gives me a very bad feeling in my gut. Anyway, the first night I caught her hanging around the girls, I got a good look at her car. It's a black BMW. Looks similar to the models from around 2013."

"Did you happen to get a look at her plate number?" Joan questioned as she continued to take notes.

"No."

"Do you have any security cameras outside?"

"Yes, I do."

"Great, I am going to send one of my guys down here to pick up the feed from you. He'll know what to do with it. Just make sure you don't have any snacks around when he gets here."

"Dually noted." Marj laughed.

~•~

Eric Barber pulled up in front of Hope Defend. He was supposed to meet a red haired lady Annie's age. Her name was Marjorie O'Hara Tyler.

_She has a very Irish maiden name. _

He thought that was pretty neat.

His mom was from Ireland.

He removed the huge potato chip bag on his lap and threw it onto the passenger seat.

He got a look at himself before he walked inside. His hair wasn't too greasy. His clothes were just the right amount of crumpled and presentable.

_Auggie would slap me if he knew what I looked like right now going in to meet this lady. __He would really slap me if he knew how many crumbs were on my equipment._

Barber really missed Auggie. He missed Annie too. He was looking forward to whenever Joan finally allowed them to come to work. She told him that she was planning on having Annie and Auggie come to work within the month. It was still the beginning of January. He hoped that she wasn't waiting til January 31st.

He walked inside the building. He could definitely tell it was a place frequented by women. It smelled like fresh cotton sheets with a touch of cinnamon. It was a drastic contrast to his man stink of body odor and hamburger grease.

_Auggie might get the ladies' attention with his after shave and cologne. But, I get the best deals on the dollar menu. _

A pretty voice called out to him."Hello, Sir! May I help you?"

He turned around to see who was speaking.

_Oh. My. Goodness. Now, I see how come Auggie always told me I needed to shower more than once a week!_

A tall, curvy, hour-glass figured brunette was the owner of the voice. She wore a white T-Shirt with the wording, _Let Hope Be Your Defense_. Paired with the shirt, she had on a black crop jacket studded with silver buttons, and green denims. Her hair fell in long waves over her shoulders.

_I hope I don't sound like a f__ool when I talk to her._

"Uh...uh...uh...Yeah, I-I-I need to talk..." was all Barber was able to get out.

_Definitely sounded like a fool._

She smiled a huge grin as she answered, "Well, you're already doing that."

_She's funny too! Oh, man! If Auggie were here he'd never let me live this down!_

Barber collected himself and finished his earlier statement, "Yeah, I need to talk to Marjorie."

"Oh! Well, I can help you with that. I'm her second-in-command around here. My name is Vanessa Tyler. Marjorie told me she had a meeting today scheduled for around now. She's still in her office. It's the door to your right from when you walked in.

Earlier, one of the ladies from the self defense classes dropped by and...detained her. I think that's a good way to put it. I don't really care for the woman myself. She freaks me out."

Barber heard everything she said, but only comprehended her name. _Vanessa Tyler. Same last name as Marjorie. Must be related. _

"It's nice to meet you, Vanessa. My name is Eric Barber. I try to get people to call me by my first name, but they always end up calling me 'Barber.' You're welcome to call me either, though." He said with a cheesy grin.

Vanessa evaluated the man that walked beside her. He was tall and broad- the type of build she found attractive in a man. However, he seriously needed some help in the style and hygiene department. _Maybe I can help him out with that part._

"It is nice to meet you too, Eric." she replied with a smile.

Barber asked, "Wait, you said that Marjorie is talking with a woman that you don't like?" He'd finally processed the rest of what she had previously said.

"Yes! Her name is Kelly Mark. From what I have gathered, she is mad at Marj because she noticed Marj staring down her 'friend' Johanna Bennett. She burst through the front door earlier yelling, 'Why are you staring down Johanna during classes?' The nerve! It's Marjorie's business! If she wants to stare at someone inside of her building she has every right to do so!"

Barber figured that if Johanna Bennett was connected to the sex trafficking ring then she probably sent Kelly to stir up drama. He kept that in the back of his mind to inform Joan.

An irritating, high-pitched, nasally voice could be heard through the door.

_Poor Marjorie. I don't envy her position one bit_.

Vanessa spoke under her breath to Barber, "Honestly, Eric, I'm glad you're here. I'm sure Marjorie will be too. Come on, let's brave the battlefront."

Vanessa opened the door. Barber could tangibly feel the tension in the air. If they would have had a knife they could have served it up for lunch.

Marjorie looked Barber up and down. Even though she had moved on and forgiven the man who'd hurt her many years ago, she still had a hard time trusting men. The men in her family were the automatic exception.

It had taken her awhile to allow her husband to pursue her back when they had first met. The initial response she had when she met new men, especially if they were around her girls, made her nervous. As she examined Barber, she felt a peace about him. Besides, she was thankful to have an evident reason to make Kelly leave.

Kelly wasn't at all pleased about this interruption.

She decided to continue repeating the same sob story she entered with.

"Who do you think you are to stare down my friend and make her feel uncomfortable?! This is a business! The customer is always right! She has the right to feel safe! How can she if you eyeball her the whole time?!"

Marj never answered. If her suspicions were correct about Johanna Bennett being bad news, it wouldn't be smart for her to supply Kelly with more ammo to return Johanna.

Vanessa, however, decided it was time to put her foot down. She would not tolerate this woman yapping at Marj any longer.

"Kelly, it is time for you to go. Marjorie has an appointment that you are holding up. If you do not stop harassing her, I will call the police. This is ridiculous. Marjorie can do whatever she wants inside her own business and building. You do not have the right to come in here like this! I am getting my phone out right now. My brother works in the police department and I have his work number on speed dial. He knows that if I call something is wrong and he will be here. Now LEAVE."

"Well, I never! Great job controlling your employees, Marjorie!" Kelly huffed.

"She isn't my employee, she is my business partner, so I advise that you take her counsel. Her brother is my husband."

Marj calmly replied.

Barber was impressed with Vanessa. She had gall.

Kelly picked her bag up off the guest chair in front of Marjorie's desk and marched out the door.

"This isn't the last that you will hear from me!" Kelly yelled.

Once she was out the door, the entire atmosphere in the office changed. Barber, Vanessa, and Marj all took deep breaths and looked at each other with relief.

Marj stood up and walked on over to Barber. "Hi, I'm Marjorie. You're the one Joan sent to pick up the feed from our security cameras."

Barber shook her hand and introduced himself.

Marj went on to explain, "The camera feed goes straight into my desktop computer. The name of the security program is _Capital Security. _Please do whatever you need and let me know what you find. I'm sure that our friend, Kelly, was just being Johanna's mouthy watch dog.

Vanessa, I appreciate you standing up for me, but you might've just bargained for more than you realize."

"I am not scared of either of those women, Marj. What could they do to me, to us, anyway? They have no reason to do anything legal."

"That's what I am concerned about, Nessa. I don't think they would do anything legal."

Barber looked over at Vanessa. Her pretty face quickly lost and regained it's color.

"Well, Marj, all we can do is hope and pray." she replied.

~•~

Barber was able to get the feed downloaded onto the flashdrive. He arrived back at Joan's house a little later.

Since leaving the CIA, it was strange using the Campbell's basement as their place of operation.

_Oh, well, it gets the job done. Once Auggie gets back and get his equipment set up this will feel much more official. His toys are fancier and faster than mine. _

Joan went downstairs with Barber. He relayed to her everything that happened at Hope Defend.

Joan asked Barber to give a description of Kelly Mark. He said that she was about five foot seven. Had frizzy, mousy brown hair and a very bony frame. She appeared to be in her late thirties.

Joan told him to get the footage of Bennett's plate and give her the number.

After, he was to go back and see Marjorie to get footage of Kelly's plate as well.

~•~

Barber left to go and do Joan's bidding.

She was in the middle of trying to decide whether or not it was too early to bring Auggie and Annie in.

She knew that Auggie had more experience than Barber. He would be able to dig up information on Bennett and Mark much faster. She wasn't trying to discredit Barber's ability, but Auggie was more organized and could keep Barber organized too. Well, as organized as Barber could be, at least.

~•~

Arthur hadn't seen Joan in about forty minutes. McQuaid did not have anything for him to do, so Arthur decided to try and help Joan with whatever she had up her sleeve.

McQuaid offered his assistance should they ever need it on any of the cases Joan decided to take.

Arthur thought that with Joan's team's skill set and McQuaid's technology, they'd make a great pairing.

Joan personally did not have any qualms with Ryan. Neither did Barber. Annie and Auggie were another story.

Annie had already confided to him that she could not picture herself working with Ryan. He recalled her words: "It would be torture for him having to work alongside me. I don't have any feelings for him besides friendship. He wanted and pressured me for more. I don't have it to give."

Auggie respected Ryan a lot. Ryan helped Annie save him and Natasha. Plus, Ryan had been there for Annie when she needed someone to talk to when she first came back.Things had been too tense between Auggie and Annie for them to have deep conversations at that time.

_Honestly, I think that's the window of opportunity Ryan saw to move in on Annie._

Annie was much like a daughter to Arthur. It disgruntled Arthur that Ryan had talked Annie into wearing his engagement ring- especially in the emotional and mental state she'd been in. Ryan asked her to wear it even though she told him she wasn't sure. He was an extremely wealthy, intelligent man- accustomed to getting what he wanted. In his mind, he probably thought he was being patient by not demanding a "yes" from Annie right away.

Annie was probably one of the first people to not give Ryan his way. She wasn't a woman to trifle with.

He knew if Auggie ever found out the exact story of McQuaid's proposal to Annie, he wouldn't let it alone. Arthur knew from personal experience the damage Auggie's knuckles could deliver.

He rubbed his face in the area where Auggie had decked him. That had really hurt- in more ways than one.

Auggie was like a son to him. Arthur personally blamed himself for Auggie's injury and forced career change. He told him long ago that he thought the Army would benefit from Auggie's passion and expertise. He encouraged him to go. Auggie was so quick and resourceful. He never imagined Auggie would have been permanently hurt. Every time he looked at Auggie he felt that regret.

On top of it all, Helen had conspired with him to go dark. She made him promise to hide the truth from Auggie. That's why Auggie had hit him. Had roles been reversed, Arthur knew he would have done much more to the man he trusted that had lied to him about his wife's "death."

Arthur wasn't sure how he would feel when he saw Auggie again. Him being out of their lives for the last four months forced him to evaluate their relationship. He knew he had a large apology awaiting him the next time he saw Auggie.

With everything that went down in the CIA, Arthur found himself extremely humbled.

He had already ruined it with Teo. Even Auggie. He desperately hoped it would a much different story with Mack.

~•~

Joan heard footsteps approaching the door to the basement staircase.

_Arthur is looking for me._

"In the basement, Arthur!" she called.

He opened the door and quickly came to her side.

"What are you working on? Does this have anything to do with what you mentioned to Annie and that woman you met with the other day?"

"Yes, it does. Do you remember Selene Goodman?"

"Wasn't she assigned to go on a mission with you...like ten years ago?"

"Don't remind me of how long ago it was! Makes me realize how much we've aged!

Yes, she was assigned to go on a mission with me. We were sent to Romania.

Anyway, she is left the CIA and a year later was recruited by the FBI. She now acts as a liasion between the two departments.

She received word from credible sources within both departments of the sex rings here in D.C.

She heard that I'd left the CIA and am starting my own private spy company. She contacted me with the information she acquired.

There's a couple that mysteriously appeared here in D.C. five years ago. The names Selene gave me are Trevor and Kayla Mattis.

When I met Annie's friend, Marjorie, at the airport on Thursday she gave me the brief version of her life story. When she was eighteen, almost nineteen, she was raped. Six months after her attack, she took self defense classes. She became very skilled in them and began to teach other women. Now, she runs an organization called Hope Defend. They have self defense classes each week on Mondays and Wednesdays.

Lately, a woman presumably named Johanna Bennett has been coming. She has a strange, concerning habit of cornering some of the younger girls and asking them way too many questions. It raised Marjorie's red flags. Marjorie gave us some of the feed from her security cameras to be able to get Bennett's plate number.

I want to see who that car is registered to. I want to see if there is any connection between Bennett and the Mattis couple.

Barber went by the organization earlier and got the feed downloaded onto a flashdrive. While he was there, he encountered a woman named Kelly Mark. Mark was outraged that Marjorie had been eye balling Bennett. Apparently, Mark considers herself to be the friend and assumed body guard of Bennett. Marjorie's sister-in-law told the woman if she didn't stop harassing Marjorie and leave she would call her brother. He is a police officer. Marjorie informed her husband of her suspicions concerning Bennett. She has no tangible proof to present to his department, but he agreed with her that she should keep a close eye on Bennett. When Mark finally left, she gave Marjorie and her sister-in-law a veiled threat that they weren't done hearing from her.

Barber said the woman looked absolutely insane.

I sent him back to Hope Defend to get more footage so we can ID the plates on Mark's car too." Joan took a deep breath after explaining the recent happenings.

Arthur thoughtfully scrunched his bushy brows together as he asked, "You're trying to consider whether or not to bring Annie and Auggie on this sooner than later, right?"

"Yes. They've both been through so much, but I could really use them. I don't think we'll be able to stop this sex ring if they aren't in the loop and working now. You know both of them just as well as I do. Do you think it is too soon to read them in?"

Arthur stood behind his wife and gently massaged her elegant shoulders. He loved the way her body melted at his touch.

As he began to rub away the tightness from Joan's stress, he answered, "Sweetheart, I know you want to make sure they're at one hundred percent again before they start working. At some point, they are going to have to move on with their lives. I think you should loop them in. The real question is, how are you going to get them to see each other?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

Matthew Evans and his wife, Patricia, pulled up in front of the Campbell's residence.

Joan and Arthur had invited them over to eat a home grilled, steak dinner.

Before the Evans' left, Joan pulled Matt to the side. She asked him to send Annie and Auggie emails requesting that they show up for their appointments on Thursday at 1:30 p.m.

It was time to break the ice. Who better to orchestrate this sly meet up than the Ice Queen herself?

~•~

Auggie sighed deeply as his phone read aloud to him his email from Evans.

_Dear Mr. Anderson,_

_Due to circumstance, your appointment on has been rescheduled to Thursday at 1:30 p.m._

_I apologize if this causes you any inconvenience. Hope you have a great week._

_Sincerely,_

_-Matthew Evans. _

~•~

Annie drove up to Evans' office. She appreciated having her morning schedule cleared. She'd gotten some much needed sleep.

_Danielle and Auggie both would ground me if they knew how late I've been sleeping in. Oh well, after all that time of not being able to sleep and being on edge_, _I don't really care if I slept till 12:15. _

~•~

Judith watched Auggie's long, confident strides as he walked into the waiting area.

She smiled and greeted him.

_Shame that such a young, handsome man is in the condition he is. However, it does play into my favor. I can flirt all I want. He doesn't know how old I am. For all he knows, I'm a sexy twenty-five year old._

Judith enthusiastically offered to help him to Evans' office.

"Thank you, Judith, but I'm fine." he replied.

_His pride is even more shameful_ _than his condition._ _Too arrogant to accept help. _

_~•~_

Auggie had a rough idea of Dr. Evans' office layout. Evans wasn't there. It felt odd to sit alone in silence. He'd been forced to get accustomed to darkness. Silence, however, drove him mad.

He usually kept Mingus playing in the background at his condo for the exact purpose of killing it.

_~•~_

The large glass windows looking into the lobby revealed a scene that brought Annie relief. There were no other clients in the waiting area.

She walked in. Judith looked swamped with paper work, she didn't even bother to greet her. That suited Annie just fine.

Judith was too persnickety for her taste.

Growing up, she and Danielle would find the ritziest person in their vicinity and take mental notes of the person's mannerisms. Once they got back home, they would stay up past their bedtime imitating their snob.

It was one of her favorite memories she had shared with Auggie. When Danielle moved to California, he'd dropped by her place with Chinese take out. Her duty for the night was to entertain him by imitating the snobbiest snobs she'd ever encountered.

Both were in a fit of giggles by the time Auggie decided to do an impersonation of Barber. All he had to do was lean back, slouch, talk with his mouth full, and crinkle a bag of potato chips.

Shaking her head at the memory, she quietly made her way past Judith. The secretary's door to the hallway was closed. Relieved, Annie turned the knob to Evans' office door.

~•~

Auggie perked up as the door opened. Expecting Evans to walk in, he stayed quiet. He wasn't exactly pleased with the counselor for rescheduling his appointment.

~•~

Annie thought her heart would beat out of her chest when she saw the man in the room. There was no mistaking his broad shoulders, brown leather jacket, or chestnut ️waves. _Auggie._

Evans wasn't anywhere to be found.

_Come to think of it, I didn't see his car outside. Jared had mentioned that he took Auggie to an appointment on a Thursday. I bet Joan and Matt arranged this. _

Annie knew she had to make herself known. She didn't want to give Auggie the chance to think that she was taking advantage of his blindness again.

_~•~_

Auggie listened as the person walked into the room. The aroma that greeted him took his breath away. Evans never smelled like the haunting scent of grapefruit.

He wasn't sure if what was happening was real- or a cruel trick of his mind. He WAS sure he would lose the few shreds of sanity he still possessed if he didn't find out.

~•~

In a moment of sheer happenstance, they called out each other's names in unison.

Auggie stood up from his chair. Shock, fear, and longing left their autographs on his face.

Annie saw tears forcing their way down his face as she tasted her own.

Auggie stretched out a shaking arm, waiting for her to grab his hand. It was one of the their ways of making up for lack of mutual eye contact.

Annie met his touch. They remained that way for what felt like an eternity.

Annie couldn't wait any longer. She was the one that broke their connection, she had to be the one to reinitiate it.

Preparing herself to make closer physical contact, she remembered something Joan had tried to tell her. _I think Joan was trying to tell me that day I went to see Marj that Auggie and Natasha broke up. _

Judging by the deep loneliness in Auggie's eyes, she knew she was right. What she didn't realize is that he'd felt alone since she'd left to take down Wilcox.

Annie wrapped her arms around him. He froze- trying to decide if she was real.

Laying her head on his chest, she whispered, "Auggie, it's me. I'm really here. I-I'm so sorry...for everything. Will you please f-forgive me?"

Auggie buried his face in her hair.

His voice was gruff from all the different emotions that swam through him. It was hard to get the muffled words out. He managed to croak, "Yes. Annie, it's not all your fault. I made messed up too. I'm sorry that I hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

Annie couldn't get any intelligible words to escape her lips. She knew Auggie needed an answer soon. He couldn't see the big, silly grin on her face.

There was only one way to answer him that would bring soothing serenity.

Her silence made Auggie panic. Maybe there really wasn't a chance they could be together again. He knew he wouldn't truly be happy unless he were with her. He began to wrap his mind around being an eternal bachelor, when he felt all the air in his lungs leave him.

She was kissing him. He groaned in satisfaction and desire as he smiled against her lips. That was the best answer she could have given him.

When it became necessary to claim fresh intakes of oxygen, they settled their foreheads against each other.

"Matt and Joan conspired together to do this." Annie whispered.

"Is that really a problem?" Auggie asked with a raised brow.

"No. This is the best counseling session I've ever had."

"I agree with you on that one. So, are you going to diagnose me with something, Dr. Walker?"

"Yes, I think you have a very serious case of never being able to get rid of me."

"I don't think that my condition is too much to worry about. Being stuck with you for the rest of my life means we'll always have a designated driver."

"That's right, Soldier Boy...because I plan on driving you crazy...for a very...long...time."

"I can't wait to go insane from that. Promise me one thing, Doc?"

"I can if it is within legal realms."

"Promise me whenever you start to drive me crazy that you'll give me the same prescription you gave me a few minutes ago."

"Of course, Mr. Anderson. In fact, your pulse is beating too slowly. You

look like you need another dose now."

"I'll have to take your word for that." he replied with his heartbreaker smile.

Annie tilted her head up to meet his lips. Her second administration wasn't as long. Auggie's smile faded as he pulled away. His expression made Annie's stomach fall to her toes.

"Hey, Doc?"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"Will I always be able to take your word?"

Annie knew what he was really saying. They'd always been able to have two conversations at once. He was truly asking: _Can I trust you won't put work before me? Can I trust you won't put other men before me? Can I trust you won't go behind my back again? Can I trust you won't abandon me_ _again? _

Annie placed his hands on her face so he could "see" her tears.

"Annie?" he asked. He needed an answer before he placed his heart back into her hands.

Annie rested her hand against his chest. "You can always take my word, Mr. Anderson."

She had a question of her own too.

"Mr. Anderson, can I trust that as my patient you won't keep the truth from me? That you won't ever go to seek a second opinion?"

Auggie also knew what she was truly asking. _Will you swear to never hide the truth from me again? Will you promise to not go and find comfort in the arms of other women_?

He closed her eyes and placed her hands on his face so she could "see" his tears too. "Dr. Walker, you can trust that I'll always give you the truth, no matter what. You can also trust that your opinion will always be foremost and standard in my life."

~•~

Excitement bubbled inside Evans' stomach as the phone rang.

"Hey, Joan. I am watching them from the hallway. It worked."

"Matt, that's slightly creepy."

"You, O Spy Queen, are calling me creepy?"

"Takes a spook to know when someone is acting like a spook."

"Let them know that I want them at my house tomorrow afternoon by 3:00."

"Will do, Joan."

"Hey, don't forget Franklin."

"I won't, Joan."

"Thanks, Matt. Give Patti my love."

"Sure. Bye, Joan."

~•~

"Auggie, someone is at the door." Annie spoke into his ear.

"It's Evans," he answered,

"He was talking on the phone."

"I bet I know who he was talking to." she replied.

"Joan." he stated.

"Yep. He's opening the door now." Annie informed him.

"Should we make this awkward?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, we should. Kiss me, Anderson."

~•~

Evans always felt odd around PDA...even if it came from people he was close to. Strangely enough, he had grown close to the two present PDA makers in his office.

Although it had been a _private display of affection_, he knew that it was actually a _public display of affection. _He had seen Annie whisper to Auggie as he was getting ready to walk in.

_Those clowns wanted me to see them kissing__!_

Their antics amused him.

_Unfortunately for them, I have a message to deliver._

He grunted, "**MHMMM**," to get their attention.

~•~

Auggie pulled away from Annie's full lips when he heard Evans clear his throat.

_He sounds very uncomfortable. Mission accomplished! _

He plastered on his silliest grin. It was the same one he used as a kid when his mom caught him sneaking extra brownies out of the pantry.

~•~

Annie took note of Auggie's dopey smile. She knew him well enough to know that he considered Evans' awkwardness a small victory.

_Some boys never grow up. He must be related to Peter Pan. I am sure he's VP of the Lost Boys_.

~•~

Evans looked back and forth between the young couple. This was the happiest he had ever seen either of them. They were symbiotic beings. They both needed a fresh start. They both needed each other.

Walking to his brother-in-arms, Evans placed a Ben Franklin from Joan and Arthur into Auggie's free hand.

Auggie's eyes widened in shock as he realized that Evans gave him money.

He opened his mouth to ask Evans about his sudden gesture. Sensing Auggie's upcoming question, Annie settled a gentle finger over his lips for Evans to speak:

"Today, you are each other's therapy assignment. Auggie, you are going to take that hundred dollar bill and use it to treat Annie.

Annie, outside, you'll find that a car switch has taken place. In the trunk of the car you'll be driving there's a change of clothes you both.

You are to spend the whole day with each other.

Annie, if you leave your car key with me, Barber will come by and bring your car to your apartment later.

Tomorrow, Joan requests both of you to be at her house by 3:00 p.m. You both know Joan is the mastermind behind all of this...so be sure to follow her instructions. Personally, I'm slightly scared of what my wife will do to me if Joan's wishes aren't seen to. My wife helped her come up with some of these plans. Help me out here, alright?"

Auggie released Annie and pulled out his wallet. He folded the bill into the distinct hundred dollar square fold he'd learned while in rehab.

Annie dashed towards Evans. Her sudden speed creating a blast of air in Auggie's face. He laughed, because he knew exactly what she was about to do.

Annie wrapped the slightly older gentleman up in a large hug.

"Thank you, so much, Matt! Please give the Campbells and your wife our thanks too. I don't know where we'd be if Joan hadn't brought you into our lives!"

"She's right, Doc. We owe you a big thanks." Auggie agreed.

"You two are going to make me cry." Evans huffed.

"Aww. You know what, you and your wife should have dinner with us one night!" Annie suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. We could have it at my place. There's no telling what strange laundry creatures you'll find at Annie's. I'll do the cooking for when you guys come.

I'm sure that Dr. and Mrs. Evans would enjoy not dying from toxic food poisoning. I was sent to emergency poison control the first time Annie made me pancakes, Doc."

"You know that you're incorrigible, right?" Annie sighed.

"I have to live up to your expectations, Dear." Auggie stated matter-of-factly.

A firm swat to the arm was all he got as a reply from Annie.

Evans worked very hard to prevent himself from doubling over in laughter.

"Go on, you two. I don't want to see either of you for two weeks. Use this time to get to know each other again. The chance to work together on your upcoming mission from Joan will be good for you both.

"Thanks, Matt." they answered.

"I'm glad to have been able to help." he replied.

~•~

Annie didn't say anything to Auggie about what vehicle awaited them. He would instanteously know on his own. She placed his hand on the passenger door handle.

His face nearly split in two as he recognized the car. "How I have missed you!"

"Me or the 'Vette?"

"Uh...well, you both."

"Right..."

"I can't help it if this girl has an amazing body and sound."

"Well, _THIS _girl is going leave your butt behind by if you don't get in."

"Yes Ma'am." he said as he climbed in.

"You ready?"

"With you? Always."

"Good, then help me drive, Soldier."

"My pleasure."

Annie grabbed Auggie's hand and put it on the ignition. He turned the key. The couple grinned as they listened to the sound of their aqua blue '67 Corvette roar to life.

~•~

"Let's stop by my place so we can change." Annie said.

"Your place, Walker?" Auggie asked.

"Yes..."

"You promise a sock slug monster won't eat me?"

"Eye-roll."

"The vocalization of your expressions never gets old."

"Glad to be of service."

"Har. Come on, Walker, let's get to your place."

~•~

Annie gave Auggie a quick layout of her place. He smiled at her description.

_She always has given me the best descriptions. Never has she steered me wrong._

He kept his arm wrapped around hers. He didn't ever want to let her go again.

_~•~_

Annie still felt Auggie's lingering touch as she slipped on the aqua blue dress from Joan. Annie remembered commenting to Joan about seeing it online. _It's amazing how she maintains a perfect poker face. It's also amazing...if not scary how she remembers small details like the color of the 'Vette and the dress I wanted. Underneath her chill, she has a heart of gold._

Taking a quick glance in the mirror she had installed on the inside of her closet door, she nodded in satisfaction. The dress hugged her in all the right places.

She slipped on her Louboutin's, a long, fitted ivory coat, and grabbed her matching clutch.

She surveyed herself once more. _Still needs something..._

Opening her jewelry box, she looked through her favorite pieces. Smiling, she admired a pair of long, golden drop bar earrings. They had been a gift to her from her mother and Danielle for her college graduation.

She was satisfied with her hair and makeup. With a quick spritz of perfume, she went back into the main bedroom area.

Annie was sure she'd have to relocate her jaw. Auggie looked like he'd just left a photoshoot. He was in a pair of black dress slacks, a charcoal gray jacket, and aqua shirt. The light coming from her bedroom lamp reflected off the polished shoes he was wearing.

_Joan did a good job making our outfits complement each other._

Auggie's body straightened as he announced, "Walker, you're staring again."

"You do recall me telling you that you're mesmerizing, right?"

"Of course."

"Your ego... however... isn't quite as mesmerizing."

"You are simply jealous, Walker."

"Ah...ya hit the target."

"Speaking of targets, I do believe it is my turn to 'stare'."

"Your version of 'staring' and mine have different functions"

"You do realize I could sue you for withholding adaptive help from the disabled, right?"

"This isn't a business."

"Oh, yes, it is, Anne Catherine Walker. You know why it is a business?"

"Tell me."

"Because I am busy being mesmerized by you. You will always be my business, Annie."

"I think I like that arrangement."

"Well then, get over here, Walker."

She approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Auggie's hands found their way to her curvaceous hips and worked their way up to her shoulders.

"I like silk." he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, I do too." she answered as she kissed his jaw.

"Color?"

"Same as the 'Vette and your shirt."

"Ah, Joan has played match-maker two fold." he said playfully as he raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I think our 'staring' competition will have to be put on hold. Joan will have your hide if you don't take me out."

"And, where would you like for me to take you?"

Toying with the curls around his neck, she replied, "Oh...I think that fancy, French bistro place would be nice. And...a friend of mine and Danielle's owns a drive-in movie theater. They have a new movie out tonight. We could wrap up in a blanket and watch it from the 'Vette with the cover down."

"Isn't it too cold outside?"

"Not when I'm with you, Soldier Boy. You're too hot."

~•~

Auggie was glad they'd gone to the French bistro. It had been a really good choice. The best part of it was that they had an amazing French roast coffee that he ordered to go. It, along with Annie's body warmth and their blanket, made the cold almost tolerable.

Leaning his head back against the passenger seat headrest, Auggie pulled the blanket tighter around himself. Normal people went to drive-in movie theaters during spring and summer. Normal drive-in movie theater owners only were open during the warmer seasons. However, Annie and Danielle were far from "normal." It made sense for their drive-in-movie-theater-owner-friend to not be normal too. _Then again, normal couples haven't been through as much as we have. Normal couples aren't spies. What is normal anyway? I guess this is our normal._

Annie's description of the movie was lost on him as he contemplated their "normal." Plus, the feel of her body wrapped in his arms under their blanket was better than any movie.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Annie missed the feeling of being close to Auggie. She hated that she had to return to her apartment- _alone._

_I don't want to rush back into things with Auggie. We have both been through way too much for us to dive headfirst again. I want to take things slow and I want to do this...do us...right._

She pulled the thick duvet cover over her shoulders and snuggled deeper into her bed. The closest she could get to being in Auggie's: arms at the moment was to dream about him.

~•~

Sañtos felt a sappy grin take over his face. He was glad to see _Señorita _Annie picking Auggie up again. It had been too long.

~•~

Auggie's phone rang. He pressed the "answer" button on his Bluetooth ear piece.

"Hello, Gorgeous."

"Hey, yourself, Anderson. I'm directly out front the lobby doors."

"Thanks, Annie."

"No problem."

~•~

Auggie's legs were crossed. His left foot shook too much for Annie's liking.

"Aug, ya nervous much?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Why?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to do _this."_

"What exactly do you mean by _'this'_?"

"I don't know if I am ready to jump back into the game."

"Auggie, if anyone is ready for _this _it's you. You always sought some way to get back into the field. You'll have that chance now. Plus, you get to work with me again."

"You're right. I am probably just over thinking. How about you? Are you ready to go after the bad guys again?"

"Honestly, I'm torn. Part of me wants to dive in and take down all the low down Henry's of the world. The other part would rather be traveling the world to get away from everything. I managed to work past the memories and flashbacks from when I was dark when I came back to a degree. You were the only reason I had that kept me functioning. I thought about all you had been through and how you pushed beyond it to win. I am going to have to do that again."

"I understand. You left the Agency shortly after I did. Is that when things started to spiral down again emotionally?"

"Mostly. However, they'd been down for a long time beforehand. The anger, betrayal, and fear that I experienced I shoved into the _'I'll Deal With This Later' _folder in my brain. I wish I would have opened up to you about everything, Auggie. I know I hurt you."

"You did, Annie, but, like I said yesterday, I made mistakes too. I hurt you as well. We can't focus on what has already happened. We have to move forward."

"You're right, but not everything is always going to be okay. Sometimes things will happen that will trigger our hurts. What do we do then? Ignore them and just move forward?"

"Annie, you know that's not what I meant. We do have things we still have to work through. Something might happen that will trigger the negative emotions. We might get angry. We might yell. We might even cry. Whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

"Good. I don't want to pretend that everything that happened has been magically erased."

"Neither do I."

"Not to change the subject, but we just turned onto Joan's road."

"Okay. Hey, have you seen how big Mack has gotten?"

"I haven't seen the little guy in a month. Why, have you?"

"A couple weeks ago. Joan had come by with Mack to give me orders to go see Evans that Thursday. He's so big!"

"Yeah, he's probably gotten bigger since then, too. We're here."

~•~

Annie's conclusion was accurate. The youngest Campbell had grown a good bit more since the last time both she and Auggie had seen him.

Joan brought out some tea she'd prepared earlier. They all settled at her dining room table.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you together again. Brings back good memories." Joan said.

"Joan, we both owe you a big thanks for everything you and Arthur have done for us." Auggie replied.

"We really do, Joan. Thank you." Annie agreed.

"Well, after everything the two of you have been through, what you have done for this country, what you have done for my family...one date night pales in comparison, but I wanted to do something." Joan explained.

"You just think that, Joan. Really, it was just what we needed." Annie reassured.

Joan went from her unusually friendly disposition to her usual "boss mode."

"Okay, you two, it's time we cut to the chase."

Annie appreciated the quick detour Joan's personality took. She thought of Joan as a friend and mentor. Still, she was working on getting accustomed to that side of Joan.

Auggie had known Joan for much longer. He was used to both sides of Joan. He had witnessed the "friend" side of her more than any other operative had, especially after his "honorable" discharge from the Army.

"What's been going on?" Annie inquired.

"When you ran into your old friend at the airport the day I came to pick you up, I had a gut feeling that she would be able to help me do some investigating on some information I had recently acquired. Marj told me about what happened to her." Joan explained.

"Right, I remember." Annie commented.

"I am just now realizing how far out of the loop I've been." Auggie sadly stated.

Annie didn't have anything to say to him. Honestly, they'd both been out of the loop in each other's lives for awhile. She reached over and grabbed his hand. A silent reminder that he was with her and in the loop **_now._**

Joan noticed his tenseness as well, "Auggie, that's the point of this meeting. Now, please listen."

"Sorry, go on, Joan." he replied.

She continued, "Annie will have to fill you in on the full details concerning Marj later. What I have to say about her is that she works with women who have been sexually harmed. She noticed one of the slightly older women getting too comfortable around the young girls. It raised a lot of suspicion. Her name is Johanna Bennett. She apparently has a so-called 'friend' names Kelly Mark. Mark went to see Marj and left a veiled threat for Marj and her sister-in-law that they hadn't heard the last of her. It royally ticked Mark off that Marj had been paying attention to Bennett's behavior.

Along with that, an old colleague of mine reached out with some vital information. Within, the last five years a couple, Kayla and Trevor Mattis, appeared in D.C.

My friend ran their names and couldn't find anything about them from beforehand. However, in the last five years, the rise in number of girls ages twelve to twenty-four being reported missing has gone up. Unfortunately, this side of D.C., we also host one of the largest underground sex rings.

I think that there is too much of a coincidence between the mysterious appearance of the Mattis couple and rise in sex trafficking. The fact that there is an older woman possibly targeting young, naive girls at an organization for self-defense and support for women no less, is also questionable."

"Okay, what do you want us to do about it?" Annie asked.

"Annie, Marj already had a good idea that your life...is mostly classified. I told her you have certain abilities that would help us stop this sex ring. Since you already have history with Marj, you could very easily go undercover as a student there.

You are a few years older than most of the girls that Bennett has been cornering. I think with a bit of makeup and your deception training, you could pull off the same naive attitude of the younger girls."

"Basically act like an airhead Barbie doll?" Annie rolled her eyes.

Joan squinted her eyes in pain at the thought. "Yes, and as a fellow blonde, I feel your pain with the stereotype. However, I know you can do this. Get to know Bennett enough to see what she's really about. In doing so, you will probably prevent yourself from incurring the wrath of Mark. You would have to use a pseudonym and act as though you don't know Marj. Would Marj be able to reciprocate?"

"She was always the female lead in the majority of our highschool drama programs. Before her attack, she'd gotten a request from Juilliard to join their acting program." Annie answered with a proud smile.

"Your friend has worn many hats in her young life." Joan commented.

"Seems like she and I still have one thing in common." Annie stated.

"Where do I fit into all of this, Joan? There's plenty I can do, but acting the part of an airhead Barbie doll doesn't really fit the bill." Auggie said.

"You could be a special edition, brown eyed Ken doll. I think he even has more air in his head than Barbie. Ken's head was easier to rip off of than Danielle's Barbie's was." Annie informed.

"You seriously ripped your sister's dolls' heads off?" Joan asked.

"With pride and pleasure. You don't know the things Danielle put me through as a child. However, I only did it during the times our cousins would visit. The parents automatically assumed our boy cousins did it." Annie answered.

"You were born to be a spy." Joan smiled.

"Although your childhood pastime you just described was rather macabre, I am more concerned that you just compared my genius to an airheaded Ken doll." Auggie remarked.

"Sweetheart, even you could stand to lose more air from your head. The air in being your ego. Every now and then a well placed, hilarious insult helps to keep it in check." Annie replied.

"I might have to have a replica of my old office the DPD installed in my house." Joan randomly stated.

"Why?" the others asked.

"Because, that was the only time I could the two of you to be serious. Unless there were more people than just myself in the room, at least." she answered with an exasperated sigh. _This is the downfall when you're also friends with your employees. I like them too much for my own good._

"Joan, you still didn't answer my question." Auggie said.

"How could I with your continual banter?" she asked, not hiding her irritation.

He apologized, "Sorry, Joan. Please."

"Very well. Auggie, your job is to review the car plates from Bennett and Mark. Run the numbers. See if the cars registered match the names of the women who are presently driving them." Joan answered.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"One step at a time, August. Part of what I want you to do with this new job, is to learn to not be such a blasted workaholic." Joan huffed.

He saluted her, "Dually noted, Ma'am."

To which both women responded, "Auggie, you're hopeless."

"I aim to serve the world by bringing laughter to your lovely faces, ladies." he grinned.

"Is that how you managed to stay out of the principal's office?Through flattery?" Annie asked.

"My principal kinda had a thing for me...so I was able to get away with a lot." he answered.

"Please tell me you two weren't..." Annie's face turned green.

"No! Of course not!" Auggie said.

Joan and Annie looked at each other in relief. The thought of an adolescent Auggie being in a relationship with an older, adult woman who was also his principal was... unnerving. Auggie, however, couldn't help but carry his joke out a bit more, "Anyway, she wasn't my type."

"Auggie, I think you'd better get home soon. If you keep this up your partner might just deck you." Joan commented.

"Annie has always liked to play rough with me, Joan." he said in tone of mock seriousness.

Annie's face turned to about five different shades of red in an instant. Joan wasn't sure if it was anger or embarrassment. Being around Annie was definitely reviving Auggie's personality...even the annoying parts. Which when it came to the geeky Special Forces soldier, was a sign he was getting back to normal. Annie's face turning into a tomato was good sign of her recovering as well.

"Seriously, you two, go home. You will make me go insane. Remember, you are both seasoned operatives, if you think of anything at all that will help us close this case faster, do not hesitate on it."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Back at his apartment, Auggie logged onto his laptop. It had been awhile since he'd dived back into the world of techno-geekdom. A smile found its way on his face as he plugged in the plate numbers that Barber had gotten off the security cameras. He'd forgotten how much he loved his gadgets.

Running his fingers over the Braille display on his keyboard, his eyes narrowed when he read whose name both cars were registered under._ It can't be... _

Nothing showed when he typed in the name aside from the car registry. There weren't any phone numbers, personal addresses, work addresses, or social media connected to the name Hayden Wilcox.

~•~

Marj picked up her cell phone. She scrunched her eyes as she read the name: **_Annie Walker._**

Excitement bubbled inside her. She truly looked forward to getting to know Annie again.

"Hey, Annie!" she answered.

"Hey, Marj. Do you have any plans for lunch?" Annie asked.

"Not as of now, but with my schedule, that's always uncertain." Marj replied.

"Well, let your people know that an old friend of yours wants to talk to you today. Joan will meet up with us later for the meeting, but I'd like to be able to introduce you to someone before she gets there." Annie said, Marj could hear the smile in her voice.

"Annie, you only talk that way when it involves a guy." Marj commented.

"The _someone_ I want to introduce you to is a member of the male species." Annie replied.

"I thoroughly am looking forward to meeting your _someone._ Do I get a name, at least?" Marj questioned.

"Yes...at lunchtime." Annie laughed.

"Annie, that's cruel and unusual. You tell me you want to introduce me to a man, and you won't give me his name?! What has the world come to?" Marj joked.

"Hell in a hand basket." Annie scoffed.

"Yeah, but remember, the bad guys don't win. Plus, we have the Lord on our side, Annie." Marj encouraged.

"You're right, Marj, as usual. I don't know how, but I always find a way to make friends with wise people." Annie stated.

"That's because God has been watching out for you all along, Annie. He brings different people into our lives for different reasons. Some are only for a season, but sometimes we meet those really special people that never leave us." Marj said thoughtfully.

"My _someone_ is one of those people." Annie replied.

"Which is another very good reason for why you should give me his name." Marj retorted.

"Can't do that yet, Friend." Annie said in a tone that made Marj roll her eyes.

"Fine," Marj sighed, "Would it be alright, though, if I bring my sister-in-law? Since Joan will be meeting up with us later, I have a feeling what we'll be talking about will have something to do with...well, you know... Anyway, I think some of those involved have decided that Vanessa is on their list of dislikes. She and I are really close. She is my Danielle, basically. She is also my business partner, and I think she deserves to know, in full, what's going on." Marj explained.

"Yeah, Joan said that Barber told her some crazy woman threatened the two of you. Sounds like she's involuntarily involved. Bring her along. Well, I'll see ya in a bit. I gotta go pick up my _someone." _Annie informed.

"Cool. Okay, later." Marj said as she ended her call with Annie.

She opened her contacts list and dialed Vanessa. She appreciated Vanessa's innate ability to always answer before the first ring.

"Marj, what's up?" Vanessa asked.

"Just got an invite to lunch. Turns out I got a 'bring one' option. Care to join?" Marj invited.

"I was just thinking about how I was dumb and forgot to eat breakfast. Yeah, sounds good to me. Who else will be there?" she asked.

"Uh, you remember my friend-Annie- that I told you about?" she questioned.

"Yeah, from high school, right? She's the one that knows that Joan lady and kinda cute, dorky guy...Eric?" Vanessa asked.

"That'd be the one. Wait you thought that guy Joan sent was cute?" Marj asked in surprise.

"Sorta. If he would've been put together a bit better, I think he'd be better looking. Not that clothes make the man or anything, but wearing clean, unwrinkled clothes and taking a shower do go a long way. Cologne helps too." Vanessa rambled.

"I think you've got a crush, Nessa!" Marj laughed.

"I do not!" Vanessa argued.

"Yeah, right. Well, each time he came here, Joan let me know beforehand, so I don't have his number. However, Annie is friends with Eric. I am sure she has it, of which, we'll be sure to ask for it." Marj stated matter-of-factly.

"**_WE_ **shall do no such thing, Marjorie." Vanessa's voice rose.

"I am not making a promise to you one way or the other." Marj retorted.

"God, please, help me." Vanessa prayed as she hung up on Marj.

Marj rolled her eyes and laughed at the younger woman. Her little sister-in-law was a diva, but she loved her for it. She messaged to Vanessa:

**_You do realize it isn't nice to hang up on someone mid-conversation, right?_** **_JK. (Sorta) I'll pick you up in about 45 mins. Be ready...this time, please. :)_**

~•~

Auggie felt his watch. It was 11:15 a.m. He heard Annie's Bug pull up in front of his complex. _Right on time._ _Oh, man! Annie! I hope she doesn't have an emotional relapse once I tell her what I found._

He left the elevator and quickly made his way to Annie's vehicle. He took a deep breath before he got in. _She's strong. It might freak her out, but she'll recover quickly...I hope. Here goes nothing._

~•~

Sañtos noted the serious expression Auggie had worn on his face as he left. Inwardly, he prayed.

_Padre celestial, help the young man with whatever problems he and Señorita Annie are facing._

_~•~_

Annie was finishing up a conversation with Joan as Auggie settled himself into the passenger seat.

"Alright, Joan, see you at 12:30. Are you bringing Mack?" Annie asked.

Joan answered over the speakerphone, "No, he is going to stay home with Arthur. It'll just be me. Honestly, one Campbell is enough for anyone to deal with." Joan laughed.

At the sound of a joke, Auggie just _**HAD**_ to insert himself into their conversation. "Joan, Dearest, why do you even try to make an attempt at a self deprecating joke? Jokes have never befitted your and Arthur's regime."

"Hello, August." Joan greeted, her tone not belying pleasure from Auggie's interruption.

"She used your real name, Auggie. Could you try to not tick her off? We still haven't had our meet up, plus, it's still too early in the day for your incorrigibility." Annie sighed.

"I'm in agreement with Annie, August." Joan replied.

"Fine, Joan. I'll behave," Auggie promised, "Eagle Scout's honor."

"I'll hold him to it, Joan." Annie laughed.

"Okay, see you two later. Where do you want to meet up?" Joan asked.

In unison, the other two answered, "Allen's."

"Again?" Joan questioned.

"It's a classic, Joan, don't dis' Allen's." Auggie said.

"Fine, I will see you two there. I suppose that it won't be overly crowded with Agents for lunch on a Monday of all days. If there do happen to be any there, be cordial...but that's it, you two. Calder is still suspicious of where the loyalty of some Agents lies."

"No, worries, Joan." Annie answered.

Annie ended the call and pulled her car out of the parking lot. On their drive to the tavern, Auggie told her what he'd discovered.

"Both cars are registered under the same name?" she repeated his words, incredulity lacing her tone.

"Yes, they are." he replied.

"Under whom?" she questioned.

Auggie didn't have to see her face to know that all her color disappeared when he answered, "They belong to a person named Hayden Wilcox."

The car swerved slightly as Annie gasped due to her shock. Auggie had a long bucket list, however, dying in a car accident wasn't on it. "**ANNIE! Pay attention!**" he screamed.

Annie gathered her wits and straightened her Bug as the vehicles behind her honked repeatedly.

"Sorry! Why not tell me that after I was done driving?!" she yelled as she took a right turn.

"I knew you'd react strongly, and I figured you would prefer having the privacy of freaking out in your car rather than in the tavern. I didn't think you would try to create an auto accident when you heard the news!" he yelled back.

"Is this person related to Henry, by any chance?" Annie questioned in a slightly calmer tone of voice.

Auggie took a deep breath to relieve his frustration at the situation before answering, "I couldn't find any information on this Hayden Wilcox person aside from the vehicle registry."

Nothing more had to be said. They both knew that if no trace about their mystery person could be made, it was a sure fire way of knowing there was some relation to Henry Wilcox. He would have had innumerable connections to people who could make Hayden's online trail mostly indiscernible. The whole thing stunk of Wilcox. Two questions still remained to be answered. First, if this person put forth so much effort to erase the majority of their digital imprints, why would they leave those two cars registered under their name? Second, just how was Hayden Wilcox related to Henry?

~.~

Marj and Vanessa walked into Allen's Tavern. The atmosphere inside the rustic establishment was calm and inviting. In the distance, Marj spotted Annie sitting beside a handsome, chestnut haired man. They seemed to be in an intense conversation. Loving longing inscribed their faces and body language.

Vanessa followed Marj's gaze as they walked to Annie's table, "Is that your friend and her _someone_?" she whispered.

"Yes," was all that Marj replied. As a teenager, she spent much of her time at Walter Reed reading to wounded military men and women. Amongst many of the people she read to, five of them had been blinded in combat. She recognized the same pride and stiffness in Annie's friend she had seen in most soldiers. However, she had also paid close attention to each of the patients' mannerisms- Annie's friend was a retired, blinded vet. She knew by the way Annie spoke of him when they were on the phone and her present body language that she was quite in love with him. Vanessa was very adaptable, and Marj knew she would treat Annie's friend normally and respectfully. But, Vanessa also had difficulty hiding her thoughts- she was extremely vocal. If she told her now, before Annie and her friend realized they were there, they could prevent any possible misunderstandings. Thankfully, both women had recently decided to expand their language and cultural experiences. One of the women in their church was Deaf and had been giving American Sign Language, or ASL, classes.

Marj turned to Vanessa and signed, "Don't say anything. Annie's friend is blind."

Vanessa nodded her head and signed back, "Okay. No problem."

~.~

"Annie, I think your friends are here. I can feel stares in our direction." Auggie laughed.

"I did not know Marj could sign." Annie commented as she waved Marj and the brunette, whom she presumed to be her sister-in-law, to their table.

Marj and Vanessa made their way over to Annie and her _someone_. Annie was glad to see Marj again and to be able to meet a member of her family. Vanessa looked to be about twenty-seven. She was tall, with long, wavy locks, and an ample, hourglass figure. Annie could tell she took care of herself, her legs looked as though they'd had many dates with the running track.

Marj waved "hello" to Annie as she and Vanessa grabbed chairs to pull over to Annie's table. Annie sensed that Marj and Vanessa had already picked up on Auggie's situation. Somehow, Marj had been blessed with the gift of over-observance. If there were such a thing as multiple worlds, in another, Annie was sure that Marj would be a spy.

"Auggie, this is my friend Marj." Annie introduced as Auggie put his hand out for Marj to shake.

"Hello, Marj, I've heard a lot about you within the last fifteen minutes." Auggie greeted.

"I must be famous!" Marj laughed before continuing, "It is nice to meet you as well. Annie, Auggie, this is my best friend, little-sister-in-law, and business partner, Vanessa Tyler."

Vanessa shook the hand that Auggie had extended in her direction. "Hello, Annie and Auggie. Nice to meet you guys. 'Auggie' is that short for 'August'?"

"Pleased to meet you as well, Vanessa. Yes, it is short for 'August.' My friends, however, call me 'Auggie,' so please do so. Now, you ladies should take a seat." he said in his usual, charming manner.

The Tyler women seated themselves and over the next twenty minutes, the four of them shared bits of their life stories. (Annie and Auggie shared what they could, at least.) Auggie felt his watch to check the time, "Annie, it's 12:20. Joan will be here in ten minutes."

"Oh, okay. Vanessa, I know you haven't met Joan yet, but I promise you, underneath her icy demeanor there truly is a real, kind-hearted human being." Annie informed with a large smile.

"Marj told me about her. I am looking forward to meeting her. Is she really as icy as you guys say?" Vanessa asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself." Auggie stated good-naturedly.

During there conversation about Joan's personality, Marj recalled her earlier conversation with Vanessa. Her sister-in-law might not have met Joan, but she had met Eric Barber. A few seconds later, Vanessa excused herself to go to the women's room. Now, Marj could initiate her plan without any hiccups.

"Oh, Annie, would you happen to have Eric Barber's phone number?"

"I used to, but I had to get a new phone a while back. Do you have his number, Auggie?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, I have it." he answered.

"Will you send it to me?" she asked him.

"For you, Annie, anything." he said as he followed through with her request.

"Why were you wanting his number, anyway, Marj?" Annie asked as she sent it to her friend.

"Well, personally, I don't need it, however, Vanessa does. She is too shy to ask for it herself, so I figured I'd help her out a bit." Marj explained.

"She met Barber when he went to your place?" Auggie asked. He was amazed that any girl would be interested in Barber...especially Vanessa.

"She is the one who greeted him when he got there. They hit it off pretty well. She does hope to help him, uh...redeem his wardrobe, though." Marj laughed.

"What exactly did he look like that day?" Annie asked.

"His hair was slightly mussed...and kinda greasy. His clothes looked rumpled and slept in." she described.

"I don't know how many times I have told that guy to take a shower more than once a week! AND, to wear presentable clothing." he smacked his forehead in frustration, "Leave it to him to meet Vanessa on a day that he looks like that."

"Well, you might as well give us Vanessa's number, too, Marj. I think you'll be seeing a lot of us in the near future. BTW, that prediction is free of charge. You know, you told me that Vanessa is your Danielle. I think that you are the Danielle in your relationship with Vanessa. Danielle used to constantly set me up over Thursday night dinners with lame, rando guys. It was mentally painful and exhausting. However, if Barber ever pulls his head out of his chip bag and computer codes, I think he and Vanessa might stand a chance with each other." Annie giggled.

"I don't mind one bit. I see your point. Yes, I guess I am the Danielle." she said with a scrunched up expression. Her voice softened when she said, "I haven't seen much of you, Annie, minus the last few run-ins, in fourteen years. I'd love to reconnect! After whatever all of this stuff Joan has up her sleeve is handled, you guys should hang out with my husband and me. My kids would love to be able to meet the woman that fills so many of my high school stories."

"I'd love to meet your family. What do you think, Auggie? Cool with a future double date? Annie asked.

Auggie knew the decision had already been made for him, but he appreciated her consideration in asking. Although neither of them had agreed to using labels again, Auggie knew they were once more an item, and like any dutiful boyfriend, he answered Annie, "Yes, sounds great."

By the time that Vanessa made it back to the group, the others had successfully traded numbers- including Vanessa and Barber's. Vanessa tucked her seat in and gave the other three a quizzical look. Judging by the triumphant smirk on Marj's face, she got an uneasy feeling in her gut. Her suspicions were confirmed when Auggie asked, "What's a nice young lady, like yourself, doing with an interest in a rapscallion like Eric Barber?"

Vanessa was dumbstruck. She couldn't get any intelligible words out of her mouth. Annie felt bad for her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't let his teasing unnerve you. He only picks on people he likes, so strangely enough, it means you have fallen in his good graces. Plus, he always takes a advantage of an opportunity to take a dig at Barber's expense. Despite Barber's style, or...lack thereof, he really is a good guy. I'm sure with your fashion sense and friendship, Auggie's constant nagging, and my enforcing...encouragement, Barber will metamorphosis into a refined gentleman."

"I hope so, because you seem like a great catch, Vanessa. Be warned, though, Barber is king of the dorks." Auggie joked.

"No, he is only chancellor. You, O August, are the dork king." Annie retorted with an air of mock regality.

"She's right on that one, Auggie." a commanding, female voice spoke.

"Hello, Joan." Auggie said as he turned to her direction.

"I didn't see you come in." Annie commented.

Those who didn't know Joan would have missed the bare hint of a teasing smirk that graced her elegant face as she teased Annie, "I'm going to have to pull some strings to have you sent back to basics."

Annie, however, caught it, as did Auggie, in his typical "Auggie-ness."

Joan seated herself to Auggie's right, "Hello, Marj, it is good to see you again," she turned her gaze to the curvy brunette seated next to Marj, "And you must be the sister-in-law. Vanessa, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Vanessa replied as she searched for the "kind-hearted human being" in the chilly woman speaking to her.

Joan's next words allowed her to see what Annie was talking about, "Vanessa, your hair is very lovely, by the way."

Blushing slightly due to the compliment, Vanessa said, "Thank you."

"I trust everyone here is caught up with who's who, correct?" Joan asked.

"Yes, we are." Annie answered.

"Marj here has quite the story." Auggie said in sincere amazement.

Marj reached over and gently squeezed his hand that he had resting on the table. "You've got quite an amazing story yourself," she looked over to Annie, "and you too, Annie."

Joan hated to disrupt the friendly warmth growing amongst the group of old and new friends, but it was time for her to get to the point of their meeting. "Alright, ladies, Auggie, it's time for me to inform you all with what's going on." She turned her steely blue eyes onto Marj and Vanessa, "Please, refrain from asking me where I got the information from. Also, refrain from asking Annie, Auggie, Barber, and myself on how we know to do the things that we do. There are many things that we cannot tell you. If you do ask a question we aren't able to answer, be warned that we will be forced to either ignore you or lie to you. I really hate lying, so please don't be offended by our silence. There are many things we know, that if they were told you, would gravely endanger your lives as well as many others."

Before Vanessa realized she was doing the exact opposite of what Joan had just explained, she questioned, "Are you guys like CIA, or something?"

"Nessa, I think that question falls into the 'don't ask, don't tell' category." Marj whispered.

Vanessa's face reddened in embarrassment. Annie laughed, "Don't feel bad, Vanessa. This is a lot to process."

Auggie chuckled, "Gotta love newbies."

"Moving on," Joan clipped, "I have been given information that a couple named Trevor and Kayla Mattis moved to this part of D.C. five years ago. In that time, the rise of trafficking reports for this area has drastically risen, along with the disappearance of multiple girls ages twelve through twenty-four. When Marj told me about the questionable behavior of Johanna Bennett and later, Kelly Mark, by Barber, I thought it too much of a coincidence that Bennett has been cornering girls who fit the aforementioned age bracket.

Barber was able to get their car plate numbers off the security camera feed. Auggie ran the plate numbers to see who the cars were registered to. Now, we've come to the part where I need your help once again, Marj. Vanessa, since you're business partners with Marj, I think you deserve to know what is about to take place. Annie is older than the targeted age bracket, but with her...capabilities, she will pose as a twenty-something woman named Amber Truesdale." Joan smiled when Annie rolled her eyes at the pseudonym.

"I just happen to keep a pair of old flip-flops in my messenger bag," Auggie commented as he pulled the pair out, "Never know when they'll come in handy."

Annie was amazed he had actually kept those silly shoes in his bag for almost five years. She wondered how he could maintain a perfect poker face at their shared memory. She fought the urge to smack his shoulder and say, "Shut up, you fetishist!"

Marj and Vanessa glanced at each other in the unique way women who are close to each other can. Their eyes communicated the shared realization that they hadn't realized how deep of shared histories Joan, Annie, and Auggie possessed.

Joan continued, "Amber Truesdale recently has moved back to D.C. When she heard about Marj's self defense courses, she thought it would be personally beneficial as well as a good way to meet other ladies. Besides, who knows what could happen to a small town, church going girl like Amber Truesdale, in a big city like D.C., huh, Annie?"

Annie was certain that her boss was enjoying her teasing session way too much. By the mischievous look in Auggie's eyes, he was too. He furthered the joke when he asked her, "Oh, yes, Annie, what could happen?"

"You, Anderson, do not want to find out." she replied coyly.

Again, Joan refocused the conversation, "Marj, considering the fact that you and Vanessa are not in the favors of either Bennett or Mark, it would be best for our plight if you behave as though you have no history of who Annie is. It would make it even more beneficial if you acted completely annoyed by Amber Truesdale's mere presence. If Bennett and Mark don't suspect Amber of anything, we're hoping that Bennett will corner Amber and take her under her wing. In doing so, it would give Annie the chance to see if there really is a connection between Bennett, Mark, and the Mattis couple, and if they are in any way connected to the sex ring."

Marj nodded, "Sure, we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Certainly," Vanessa agreed.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Marj asked as she arose from her seat.

"No, ma'am." Joan replied with a smile.

"Good, well, I have errands I have to run. Ready, Nessa?" Marj questioned.

"Sure, I'm ready to go." she answered.

"Auggie, it was great to be able to meet Annie's special _someone. _Joan, my next self defense class is tonight at seven p.m. Will Annie...um, Amber be ready?" Marj asks as she glances at Joan, Annie, and Auggie.

"Yes, we all will." Joan replied.

Annie inwardly fought the anxiety she felt rising in her gut. She knew that she would most likely have a hidden cam and mic on her through the whole class so Joan, Auggie, and Barber would have a live feed. She knew, and she really KNEW, that God was in her corner. Still, she couldn't resist the clamminess that overtook her skin at the thought of going in the field tonight._ I should be excited. _

Auggie, however, was extremely excited with the dawn of their new mission...especially since it meant he would be working with Annie again. Barber was a bonus too, but the cream of the crop was Annie. _She always has been. _Despite his excitement, he sensed waves of apprehension drifting over from Annie. He stretched out his hand to where he knew her knee would be and gave it a gentle squeeze. In their personal, silent language of touch and physical gestures, he communicated to her, "_Hey, I'm here every step of the way. You're not alone, Walker." _

Her hand met his upon her knee, and she softly squeezed it in return as if to say, "_Thank you. I love and appreciate you._"

Reassured, although it was only slightly, he smiles in her direction. Feelings of deep unease take root in his stomach and spread their way up into his head. Due to his TBI (traumatic brain injury), he had more to deal with than just blindness; the TBI also made stress a bad trigger for migraines. _I think I brought those meds with me. I sure hope I did. This can't happen. Annie needs me to function tonight. _

Marj and Vanessa made their final goodbyes as Auggie tried to not let his stress undo him. When he was certain the Tylers were no longer within earshot, he knew it was the only time he would have to tell Joan about the name he found. _This **definitely** is not helping the stress. _

After Auggie had finished relaying the disturbing news of Hayden Wilcox to Joan, Annie felt her anxiety solidify into panic when she saw her boss' face pale in shock.

"What do we do, Joan? This might be much bigger and much more dangerous than we thought." Auggie states the obvious.

"We proceed as planned. Do not under any circumstance breathe a word of this to anyone else...not even Barber. Arthur still has many connections. I'll have him and his contacts do some digging for us." she explained.

Annie could no longer keep the reason for her fear silent. "I can't help but think that this Hayden person is related to Henry. I also can't help but think that they left only their name on the DMV registry because they knew, somehow, that Marj is connected to me. I think Hayden is out for revenge...out for me."

"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Annie knocked on the door of loft B7. The groggy voice of her best friend and significant other arose from inside, "How many times have I told you it is pointless to knock when you know how to pick locks?"

A few seconds later the door slid open. Auggie stood before her, smiling, in a pair of loose fitting jeans, and a black shirt. He spread his arms open for her. His smile faded when he felt the shudder of her slender frame. "Annie, what's wrong?"

She laughed and replied, "I am not Annie anymore, remember? Tonight, I am once again Amber Truesdale. Normally, I would jump at the bit to run an op like this. Normally, this wouldn't take long or take too much thought. Normally-"

Auggie cut her nervous rambling off, "Normally, you would not be recovering from as much emotional trauma as you have gone through. Annie, believe it or not, it is NORMAL to feel apprehension about something you haven't done in awhile."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Did you make a stir fry?" Annie's voice perked at the thought of Auggie's cooking.

"Annie, I am always right. And, yes, I did. I knew that you would need something nourishing to give you energy tonight. Come on in and we'll get it served up." he instructed.

Annie walked inside his loft and took a deep breath. It looked the same way it had the last few times she had been there. Memories, painful memories rushed back in. She remembered the night Auggie broke up with her. She remembered the stabbing pain that had attacked her gut. She could still see Hayley's evil, jealous stare as she came to Auggie to help her with her medical records. She tried to ignore those thoughts. She tried to replace them with all of the good memories that had taken place in this same apartment. No matter how many good memories she recalled in her mental roster, her hot, stinging tears quietly tracked their way down her face.

Annie had been quiet for too long. Auggie was deeply concerned for her. _I knew that name would trigger negative emotions in her again. She had been doing so good. I could tell she was getting better. What is going on in her head right now? I know that due to my circumstance, I missed a lot of crucial times she was really hurting; I couldn't be there the way she needed me to be because I couldn't see her face...and because I was_ _dealing __with__ my own problems at the same time. I told her I am always right, but I haven't been when it comes to her quite often. _

"Annie? Please tell me you weren't abducted by aliens." he called out to her from the kitchen,

She wiped her tears and tried to control the trembling she was sure her voice would convey, "Still on planet Earth, Captain Anderson."

"I'm relieved to hear that. I thought I was going to have to eat this Asian stir fry all by my lonesome." he smiled.

Annie knew he was trying to make her laugh, make her smile. He always had. No matter all the things she had put him through, at the end of the day, he put her before himself, even in something as small as telling her a ridiculous joke. The last word he had spoken to her, **_"l_****_onesome"_**, did her in. The reason that he had broken up with her is because she HAD made him lonesome. She cut him off for four months. She mostly ignored him when she came home.

She was scared that she would hurt him again. She was scared of what would happen to him if Hayden Wilcox accomplished their revenge. She thought about quietly slipping through his door and leaving him before she could cause him more pain. _No, Parker left him...when he was desperate for comfort and companionship. Just after he discovered the stem cell treatment wouldn't work...and she left him, flailing after her...literally in the dark. The dark...I went dark...Helen went dark...Helen left him and died. Natasha could never accept his sense of patriotism. She definitely couldn't accept him after she discovered he'd been injured. Liza was an op...but she used him just as much as the CIA used her. Hayley was cruel and unusual...basically unconstitutional. No, I can't leave him. But, I also don't want to hurt him again. _

Auggie finished setting the table. The sound of Annie's voice last she'd spoken had come from the couch. He knew they needed to get on a roll, it was already 5:45. He was hoping to have some time with her before she was in full Amber Truesdale mode. However, he also knew it was more important for her heart and mind to be full...with peace, rather than her stomach with food. He walked the quick twenty steps from the dining table to the couch in his living room. He listened for the sound of her breathing. Zoning in on it, he walked around to the front of his sofa, dropped on his knees in front of her, and placed his hands palm side up on her lap. He felt her jump. Although they had made progress in their relationship in the last four days, it had only been four days. She was still used to being alone. When she jumped, it tore his heart. She used to never jump or recoil to his touch. She hadn't reacted that way the last four days._ Then again, she had me in her line of view each time I approached her. I felt like we were in sync again, she used to warm and melt in my hands...whether she could see me or not...she just sensed me, like I can her. Maybe the problem lays not on us being in sync with each other. Maybe we're in sync again, but only the beginning stages. I just need to be patient. Annie isn't the same anymore...and honestly, neither am I. _

Annie saw his mouth twitch. She saw the flash of pain that crossed his eyes when she jumped at his touch. She was so deep in analyzing why she felt the way she did, it took her a few extra seconds to THINK to place her hands in his. A look of relief washed his features when she gave him her hands. It was another form of how they _looked_ at each other.

Auggie swallowed hard. He was scared to have this part of the "conversation" (the one they both had been dancing around) with her. It was now or never.

"Annie?" he probed.

She sighed, "Yeah?"

"Are you crying?" he asked.

She closed her eyes in frustration. She had failed in hiding her tears from him. She should have known he would have discovered her sadness anyway. "I don't want to answer that question."

Auggie rose off the floor and settled himself on the couch. Pulling her onto his lap and into his arms, he held her tightly against his chest. The hypnotic lull of his breathing combined with his steady heartbeat washed over Annie. He was tonic for her broken soul.

Stroking her hair with one hand, the other rubbing gentle circles on her shoulder, his voice raspy, he spoke into her ear, "Annie, I know it's hard for you to express how you're feeling, but I need you to. It kills me to ask this of you, because I feel like I should automatically know. I can't see your face; I can't see what you're feeling. Honestly, even if I could, I'd still need-you'd still need- to confess how you're feeling. Bottling it up inside only causes more pain. Annie, I know, NOW, how much it hurt you when I told you I was leaving to go to Eritrea to be with Parker and that I was going to ask her to marry me. Because I couldn't see your face, I couldn't see the hurt. Because you didn't tell me you were in love with me I couldn't make it, make us, right. Every time I was ready to tell you I was in love with you, you were caught up with someone else. I should just've hit the "man up" button and told you anyway. Maybe it would have saved us both from a lot of pain. We can't go in reverse; all we can do is move forward. Annie, I love you, and I am so sorry for missing all those times to catch and understand your heart. I don't wanna go back to then. Please, tell me how you're feeling, every day. I want to be here for you, but you gotta let me in and be completely honest."

Annie knew how hard it was for him to tell those things to her. It was hard for Auggie to admit that he had done something wrong. It was hard for him to admit that he had caused her, of all people, pain. It was hard for him to confess he needed her to help by verbally and frequently expressing how she felt.

She grabbed his shirt in her hands and bunched it up tightly. Closing her eyes for focus, she worded her chaotic thoughts to him.

"I was crying because your apartment has so many memories in it. Good memories. Painful memories. Earlier you said you were glad you weren't eating all by your lonesome. It triggered the feelings of hurt in knowing I have caused you to feel deep loneliness, Auggie. I am scared that if you continue taking this chance on having a relationship with me again, that I'll just hurt you- again. I am scared that Hayden Wilcox may actually succeed in getting their revenge. I try to fight against the weakness I feel from the Myocarditis. It catches up with me sometimes, Aug. What if I can't fight back this time? What is this Wilcox wins? What if I die? Where would you be then? You have already lost so much. I don't want to be the reason that you lose more."

Auggie cupped her face with his large hands, "Annie, don't talk like that. Joan, Barber, and I will be there tonight to give you back up. This Wilcox character, whoever they are, most likely isn't as devious or as calculating as Henry. They're probably much younger and more inexperienced than he was. Look, **YOU'RE** the one who tracked him down and shot him. I caused the traffic that brought him out of his car so you could. If we were able to take him down, surely as a team we can take down Hayden. Don't second guess, yourself, Walker. You're an amazing, intelligent, and talented spy. Don't second guess us, Annie. We have always worked better together than alone.

You know, in my sessions with Matt, he has told me multiple times to give control of my life and things in general to God. What you're dealing with, what WE'RE dealing with, is something that we should hand over to Him. Ultimately, we have to choose whether we'll trust in our own power, or His."

Annie chuckled at his words. Auggie seemed to get wiser and more philosophical the longer she knew him.

"Please tell me the whole 'God thing' doesn't bother you and that you don't think I am crazy." he placated.

"Well...you have always been slightly crazy, but I learned to live with that part of your personality years ago. No, actually, I believed in God as a kid. When everything happened with Marj I got angry at God. I wanted to know how a God Who was supposed to be loving could allow one of His kids to be raped. In the last couple of weeks, I have learned that God does not force His hand on people. We have the ability to choose right from wrong; we have souls. That is part of what separates us from the rest of creation. God didn't force the man who hurt Marj to do what he did, that man willingly chose his path. Turns out God did save her; that man was also a serial killer. All the girls he had raped he also strangled to death. Before he could finish Marj off, a neighbor heard her screams and called the police.

After all she went through, she had every right to remain angry and bitter. Rather, she chose to forgive, let go, and move on. She helped me understand that we choose our own destiny, and because God is a gentleman, He honors those decisions. He never goes against the human will...even if those decisions are bad ones. Ya know, that reminds me of something my Mom used to tell me and Danielle when she tucked is into bed at night."

Auggie's eyebrows went up. He was surprised to learn about this part of Annie. Somehow, she always managed to reveal a new part of herself to him. The fact that she had been embracing God once again, warmed him inside. "What did she tell you girls?" he asked.

"She said that God does intervene in circumstances based on our prayers and the prayers of others." she replied with a smile.

"Your mom sounds like she was a wise woman. How long has it been now?" Auggie asked her.

"She and Dad died in the wreck when I was fifteen- So...it was eighteen years ago." she answered.

"Danielle was old enough to take care of you, right?" he probed.

"Yeah...yeah...she was close to turning twenty back then." she sighed.

"Annie, have you talked to Danielle yet? Does she know you're home? Does she know you're alive?" Auggie questioned.

"You're just full of deep questions that have emotionally wrought answers, aren't you, Mr. Anderson?" Annie laughed.

"Can ya blame me? You and Danielle were so close..." he stated.

"Yeah, I saw her about a week and half ago. I stayed with her for a few days." she said.

Auggie was hurt that she hadn't told him yet, "And you're just NOW telling me?!" he winced at the pitch in his own volume.

Annie placed a hand on his face, "Hey, Soldier, I am not a platoon for you to yell at, you're gonna have to cut me some slack. Two months after you left, you never managed to get back to me. When I was with Danielle, I thought you and Tash were still together. When you stopped getting back to me, I thought you were cutting me out of your life -forever. We have been so busy just trying to be us again the last few days. With the addition of this case, I haven't even thought to say anything about Danielle." she explained.

Auggie's expression and voice softened."I'm sorry for yelling. I guess I still have some things of my own to get over. One of which is feeling a lot of hurt over the times you left me out of the loop. It hasn't been just been since Henry -it started with Lena. I know I was out of loop because it was work, but it still hurt. It's really hard for me to trust people. Aside from Joan, you were the first person I ever really trusted again. When we went on that our last together,you went on without me, Annie. It was the second time you went on without me. I was determined it would be the last."

Her words in response were choked, "That's why you broke up with me a couple nights later, isn't it? You were tired of being left behind and unknowing if you could trust me anymore."

"Yeah, it was. I needed to move on. At least I thought I did."

"Is that why you did it, Auggie? Did you move on to try to make me feel some of what you felt? Is that why I was basically non-existent to you for the last four months?"

"You know, I never really thought of it being a way to get back at you. Ever since we met, you have been a central component to my life. I hate the thought of never having you in my life...

I thought Tash and I would finally work out. We were okay for awhile. But, you know Tash- she couldn't deal the _blind stuff_.

It was about two, almost three, weeks ago that I packed up all of her belongings, made her leave, and told her to never contact me again."

"Why did you do that, Auggie? The day you left to tell me you were leaving with Tash I could see you still cared for her deeply. You have always loved her."

"I did love her. I do care for her. But, she is a part of my old life, and that is where she needs to remain. We aren't good for each other; we never were. I am law abiding citizen- most days, at least. She is a Russian anarchist who believes every single organized institution is evil manifested. While some governments and organizations are evil...not every single one is. I couldn't get her to see that. She was determined to go behind my back and hack into the Pentagon, no less. When she discovered I had gone blind, it unnerved her. She was used to me being a sighted, able-to-do-everything-on-my-own man. She was never able to accept any kind of weakness. After months of living with me, she began to crack. She couldn't keep her snide remarks to herself anymore. It was too bothersome to leave things a certain way so that I could avoid a sprained ankle or gashed forehead."

Annie shuddered in anger at the things Tash had put him through. He had done so much for that woman. Even before she was arrested by the F.B.I., he warned her multiple times to not proceed with the hack. She wouldn't have it. He blamed himself for her arrest, but she could have chosen to not do it. Her belief that all information should be available to the common man was dangerous. Some things need to be known to save the populace. In the same manner, some things need to be held under lock and key. Growing up in a communistic government surely had to have been difficult, but it also skewed Tash's view of places like America.

Yes, Annie, would be one of the first people to admit America had a multitude of problems, yet it was a far cry to the former U.S.S.R. That was one of the reasons she decided to join the CIA five years ago. She wanted to help keep people safe and free. Maybe she had been too idealistic. Realism had slapped her in the face many a time. _Now, __I guess I'm a realistic idealist._

Still, after all of the things Auggie had done for her, Natasha should never have treated him the way she did.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that with her, Augs. By the way, you are the furthest thing from weak; you are the strongest person I know," she whispered, "Tash couldn't deal with you because she was weak. It wasn't the other way around.'

He smiled, "Annie, you don't know how much it means to hear that. However, I think you are the strongest person I know. You have been through so much. Moving from place to place as kid...no stability. Losing both your parents in that crash. Being raised by your crazy, yet, still awesome sister for five years. College is hell for anyone. Then the whirlwinds known as Ben Mercer, the CIA, Lena, and Henry. Not to mention all the help I was in certain parts of those adventures." his tone was bitter.

"Auggie, you were my help through all of that. Even as a little girl, I had an idea of what I wanted in a best friend. As I grew into the terror of what is known as being a teenager, the thoughts of what I wanted in a best friend turned grew into what I hoped for in a soul mate. Each time Dad would be re-stationed, I would tell myself: _One day you'll have a friend who will always be there, and who will always get you. _When my parents died, I would lay in bed at night watching old, squishy, black and white romance movies. I would always fantasize that I was the woman being held in the the man's arms, because I knew one day I would have a guy like that. I thought I found him in Ben...caught glimpses of what I was looking for in Eyal and Simon. I guess I even saw a bit of that man in Ryan, otherwise I wouldn't have been with him for the time I was. When I thought Belenko had killed you, I knew I was still in love with you. When Ryan proposed I knew that I wouldn't be happy with him in the long run. All along the best friend, the man I had been longing, praying for has been you. You kept me going even before we knew each other. If it weren't for you, I probably would've quit the CIA that first day as Amber Truesdale. That day Joan was especially Joan-y. She isn't as Joan-y as she used to be.

Anyway, I wouldn't be who I am or be here in your arms if you hadn't given me the grand tour." she said.

"I definitely wouldn't be who I am or be where I am without you, Annie. Crazy enough, I always had an idea of what I wanted in a best friend and future lover as well. I caught glimpses of that woman in each of the women I was serious with, but it was like looking a ghost. It was a taunt, a tease. Nothing solid. Then you waltzed into my life. You were so solid- a breath of fresh air. I couldn't believe that you were real. When I realized you were everything I had been looking for, I was scared to lose you. Hence, the go backs to Tash, short dating experience and engagement with Parker, and rebounds with Helen and Hayley... I know I hurt you, I am so sorry. Annie, I swear, you are the only woman for me, the only woman I am truly in love with. I don't plan on ever wrapping these arms around another...ever again." he said with conviction.

"Good, because I don't plan on ever giving you the chance to hold another woman. However, if you never plan on holding anyone else whatsoever, Mack might be disappointed." she grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "Har,"

Annie thoughtfully tilted her head as she fully processed his declaration to her. Narrowing her eyes, her voice went up slightly as she asked, "August Anderson, was that a proposal?"

He gave her his trademarked, sideways grin, "Yeah, I guess it was. Mind you, it was unplanned, and spur of the moment, so I haven't got you a ring yet."

"You said that as though I said 'yes' to you. Always the confident one." she laughed.

Auggie's heart slank slightly. He didn't know if she was continuing on with their typical banter or if she was actually turning him down. Annie saw by the look on his face that this was one of those moments that he needed verbal confirmation of her feelings. He couldn't see her nod her head, smile, and the look of admiration as she stared into his endless brown eyes.

She leaned into his ear, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered, "Well, if it is okay with you, I'll just wear your dog tags until you can get me that ring."

His eyes lit up as he realized that she had just been teasing earlier. "I think we can make that happen."

"BTW, last time you picked out a ring for a girl, you managed to pick an amazing one. I do count on being surprised, Anderson." she said.

"Future Anderson, I only plan on surprising you for the rest of our lives." he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"And to think, I already get to wear your name, Soldier." she said as they pulled apart.

"This is completely off topic, but what do you think it is about Joan that makes her less Joan-y?" Annie pondered.

"Mack. Having a kid changes people. My oldest brother, Eric, used to be a total jerk. After he and Fran had Gracie, he became a completely different man.

However, a word from the wise would advise you to not mention to our mutual friend that she is less Joan-y." he chuckled.

"Wasn't even planning on it." Annie agreed.

"Do you know what I was planning on?" he asked.

"What?" she questioned in turn.

"To eat that amazing , Asian stir fry I slaved over before we start this op tonight." he answered.

"Goodness! Marj's class starts at seven! What time is it?!" she yelped.

Auggie tried to answer her question as he took his right hand to his left so he could feel his watch. His effort was put out when that Annie hurriedly jerked his hand to herself.

He tried to ask: _What are you doing? _

Annie answered her own question before he could get the words from his brain to his lips.

"It's 6:20, Auggie! We gotta get a move on it!"

"I hope you're already prepped with everything you need for tonight. Because there isn't time for you to change and eat. We'll just clean up everything later. You are planning on coming back and watching MacGyver reruns with me..." his voice faded as he processed that she had read the time off his Braille watch. "Annie, how did you know it was 6:20?"

"I read the time off your watch; did you forget what watches are for, Soldier?" she smiled.

Full realization of what she was hinting at hit him. "Annie, when did you learn Braille?"

"I needed something to occupy my mind with while I was alone for four months. I am nowhere near fluent, pardon the expression, I realize it is a code and not a language -but I got to where I can read your watch, at least." she said proudly.

"I think that's really cool. If you continue, we can write each other dorky love notes that we **both** can read. I can show you the rest of the ropes." he said with a grin.

"You know, the motivation behind me trying to teach myself was because I wanted to write you letters you could read for yourself without help or adaptive equipment. I wanted it to be intimate. But, I was so tired those nights I returned to whatever hovel I occupied, that it was hit and miss." she admitted.

"Annie, just the fact you thought about something like that is proof to why I was a fool to ever let you slip through my fingers. It's okay if I don't have letters from then. Personally, having you back in my arms is the greatest gift you could ever give me. We can work on learning more than the alphabet and numbers, but, that is for another night. Tonight we have a mission to accomplish. The first part consists of us eating dinner."

"Orders understood, Captain. Are you ready to commence with this operation."

"Yes, Agent Walker. You may proceed."

"Good. Please tell me this message won't self destruct?"

~•~

After dinner, Annie and Auggie made their way to Joan's. Joan went over the plans with them once more before they took action.

Annie and Auggie were glad to see Barber again. Neither were surprised when they found themselves held a few inches off the ground as Barber hugged them. It came with the territory of having gigantic friends. Although they weren't surprised by the hover hugs, they were shocked to smell the scents of soap, aftershave, cologne, and laundry detergent coming from Barber.

Annie quietly laughed._ Vanessa is already working her miracles on him, whether she realizes it or not._ Auggie was just glad his sensitive nose wasn't uploaded with Barber's usual man-stink.

Barber's old, in-need-of-another-coat-of-paint minivan served as their mode of operation and transportation. Joan settled herself in nicely in the driver's seat while inwardly cursing Barber's cleanliness habits. _Oh well, who would suppose a slob's mini van would hold four former CIA employees? Well, mostly former, Calder still keeps tabs on how we're doing. Once in the CIA, one is never truly out._

Barber had really impressed Auggie with the quality gadgets he had been working on. He had a necklace with a built-in camera ready for Annie.

Auggie had kept many of his favorite toys he had created while he was with the CIA. Some of which included, an untraceable set of audio amplifiers. He instructed Annie on how to wear them. After she finished getting the pieces positioned, Barber sweetened the deal for tonight by handed her a matching set of earrings to the necklace. They appeared to be simple, silver studs, however, they were really mics to be used to record surrounding conversations. The sound amplifiers Auggie gave Annie also served as communication to Auggie, Barber, and Joan to give her information of her surroundings and whatever else might come up. Joan's cell phone had a two way screen on it, allowing her to see everything that would be going on from Annie's perspective and the viewpoints of the security cameras Auggie had hacked into.

Joan called, "Annie, before I forget, take these. They're "

Annie finished the sentence for her, "Tracking device."

Joan smiled at her operative's sudden enthusiasm, "Yes and no. It's actually plural, tracking devices. Find an opportunity to plant one each on Mark and Bennett's cars. If you aren't able to get both, at least get Bennett's."

"Alright, I'll try to get them on there before I go in. I'm already late, anyway."

Annie told Joan and Barber goodbye. She kissed Auggie on the cheek and whispered to him, "Wish me good luck."

He gave his traditional response, "Good luck, but you're not the type who needs it."

She laid a hand on his cheek. He leaned in and whispered, "Remember, give control of this situation to God."

"I already did." she answered.

~•~

Marj was worried that she hadn't seen Annie yet. It was 7:15. _I guess being late will actually work in her favor. Vanessa and I are supposed to act annoyed with Amber Truesdale, after all._

~•~

Recalling the description of Bennett's car, she slipped one of the trackers under its left fender. She looked at her watch, she was running out of time. _Oh, well, I at least got it on Bennett's._

"Tracker on Bennett's vehicle. Running out of time. I'm going inside to get a scope on Bennett and Mark." she said.

"Okay, Annie. Go on in. I'll get a backup tracker and put it on Mark's myself. We might not get another opportunity to tag them both." Joan replied.

~•~

Joan secured the device on Mark's vehicle and walked back to Barber's van. Settling into one of the back seats with the guys, she pulled her cell out and watched for what was about to take place.

~•~

Five minutes later, at 7:20, "Amber Truesdale" pranced into the front doors of Hope Defend. Annie looked around at the other women, maybe sixteen altogether (including herself). They appeared to be of varying ages. The youngest being about eighteen, the older women appeared mid-forties at most. Everyone looked to be taking a break. Annie used the opportunity to introduce her cover.

"Hello, all! I am Amber Truesdale! I heard about this place online. Who it and where is Marjorie Tyler? I've heard so much about her! I'd love to meet her!" she rambled.

Auggie spoke through her earwigs, "Good job on pulling off the bumbling blonde stereotype. You could give Reese Witherspoon a run for her money should they ever make another _Legally Blonde _movie."

Being surrounded by so many others, she couldn't reply. Inwardly, Annie groaned at his awful joke.

Marj managed to keep a straight, stern face whenever "Amber" introduced herself. Annie played the role up just right. She came in wearing a pair of almost too short shorts, a tight pink shirt, white trainers with pink laces, and pig tails right below her ears. With her bouncy, Barbie persona, she roughly passed for a woman in her late twenties. Annie had always looked younger than her true age. It used to irritate her as a teenager, now it played to her benefit.

Vanessa approached Amber. "Hi, yes, I saw your name on our list for tonight. Ms. Truesdale-"

Annie interrupted her, "Oh, please, just call me 'Amber.'"

Vanessa also played her part well. Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Well then, **_Amber, _**it would be appreciated if for our next session you managed to arrive on time. Being twenty minutes late does not leave a favorable impression."

Marj walked up and caught their attention. "You were looking for me?" she addressed "Amber."

"Oh, yes! You must be Marjorie! Mind if I call you Marj?" Annie asked.

"No, that name is reserved for friends and people who respect my tight schedule, only. You missed a whole twenty minutes of our class. I do not have the time or energy to give you a run down of what you missed, you'll just have to catch up."

Annie continued with the ditsy prep act as Amber completely missed the obvious social cues of Vanessa and Marj's frustration. "Oh, I am just so glad to be here! It doesn't matter what time I got here, so long I arrived, and, I did! So who is everyone here?"

Marj had everyone give their names. Annie subtlety took account of Bennett and Mark. Bennett was a strikingly beautiful woman. Her raven hair perfectly framed her face. Annie noticed her eyes narrow ever so slightly when she introduced herself as "Amber." It unnerved Annie. She couldn't place her finger on it, but it brought on the familiar, uncomfortable feeling of deja vu.

Mark fell on the drastically homely side. The description of her being Bennett's watch dog wasn't fitting enough. She was more like a shadow. Everywhere Johanna Bennett went, there followed Kelly Mark. Thus when "Amber" went to introduce herself to Bennett, she also encountered Mark's snooty disposition.

Neither Bennett nor Mark gave much information about themselves. Bennett, however, was quite talkative when it came to asking Annie questions about "Amber".

The women soon dispersed and resumed their places for the rest of the class. Annie was so proud of Marj. She was being modest when she said she was good at teaching self defense. The woman was almost on equal par with Auggie in the hand-to-hand combat techniques he taught her.

A few minutes before everyone left, Annie observed Bennett hovering around the eighteen year old girls. They were a set of gorgeous, identical, Korean, twin sisters. Annie took note of their awkward body language. The girls were very uncomfortable from Bennett's constant questioning. Mark for once wasn't to be seen. Annie thought it odd to see Bennett without her constant shadow. _Where could she be? _

~•~

Barber saw Kelly Mark exit Hope Defend.

"Hey, Joan, did you just catch that?" he asked.

"I did." she answered.

"What's happening?" Auggie asked.

"Mark just exited the front doors of the building. She is about to make a call." Barber replied.

"Joan, I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that call is one we should hear." Auggie said.

"I'm with you on that one, Auggie. Put your Bluetooth earpiece on. Barber and I will guide you to a bench close to where Mark is. I want you go and walk by her. Do you still have the device that let's you pick up on both ends of someone's phone conversation?" she asked.

"Is my name Anderson?" he grinned.

"Good, go dial into her call."

~•~

It didn't take long for Auggie to get to the general direction of Mark and her bench. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and tapped into Mark's conversation. It sent a beep to his earpiece confirming connection. Now, he, Barber, and Joan, were able to witness the following conversation.

Kelly Mark's voice hinted at holding back intense irritation.

The other speaker, a squeaky man, drilled her for information, "How many did you see tonight?"

She sighed as she answered, "Three. A young set of Korean twins. They would do nicely for our newest customer. He said he likes playing two at once. His ultimate fantasy could be accomplished with identical twin sisters."

"How old?"

"Barely eighteen."

"Perfect. The authorities won't rush to find them because they're legal. Yet, they're still tender enough for our newest customer- like you stated. Who was the third?"

"A beautiful, curvy blonde. She looks closer to thirty, although, I think she would still do nicely for a more mature consumer."

Auggie's blood was boiling. How could they talk about a pair of sisters like they were merchandise? Further, he was certain, the "beautiful, curvy blonde" they spoke of was Annie. His suspicions were confirmed when the man asked Mark what the blonde's name was. She answered, "Amber Truesdale."

The man squeaked, "Good. Keep an eye on our comely Amber and the sisters. I am sure all three would bring us plenty. I especially would like to meet Amber. I have always loved the way blondes performed have performed for me."

"I don't think it will take us long, Sir." Mark answered.

"Very well. You and Bennett have done nicely." Squeaky hung up.

~•~

Joan fought the tension building behind her eyes. Her frequent stress headaches typically started back there. It didn't help her situation when Auggie came back into the van, one notch above yelling, "You wanted to send Annie in there to get close to Bennett and Mark! What part of that was supposed to get her as a new menu item on the sex trafficking list?! Now we have a whole new set of problems to deal with, Joan!"

"Auggie, I didn't think they'd actually target her. Could you please lower your voice? We don't want to alert Mark of our presence and I am getting stress headache as it is already." she placated.

"I'm sorry, Joan. This isn't how I planned on telling you guys, but I popped the question to her tonight. She said 'yes.' I can't lose her again." he whispered.

"I know, Auggie, I know. We won't let them get to her. And, congratulations, it's about time." she said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Barber joined in, "Congrats, man. You both deserve the best. By the way, Mark just went back inside. Bennett is talking to 'Amber' now."

~•~

A suave voice made Annie's ears perk.

"Amber, I just wanted to tell you it was an absolute pleasure to have you here with us tonight."

"Thank you, Johanna. I am glad I was able to be here." Annie smiled.

Johanna tilted her head thoughtfully, "I'm sorry about Vanessa and Marjorie's behavior. They're not as friendly as most think. If you need anything, anything at all, Kelly and I would be glad to assist you."

"Great, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Annie nodded.

Johanna returned Annie's earlier smile, "You're very beautiful, Amber. I have...friends...who could help you get places. You're far too beautiful to stay amongst the common folk. I could get you set up as a singer, actress, or model. You just let me know. A beautiful woman such as yourself should have every chance in the world for people to admire her."

Annie felt as though she were being sexually assaulted through the woman's words. Bennett had stepped beyond friendly and become CEO of the Creepo Depot. She swallowed hard, knowing her display of discomfort would solidify her cover to Bennett. Although, the discomfort and creepy vibes she received were legit. She couldn't wait to leave.

Johanna excused herself, "Well, Amber, I am going to let you go. I need to tell Kelly goodnight. See you Wednesday, right?"

"Maybe." she said.

"I hope to see you then. Goodnight, Amber." Johanna replied.

"Goodnight." Annie returned.

~•~

Annie pulled on a pair of jogging pants and a hoodie before she left. She walked a good distance away from Hope Defend. The others were going to pick her up in the van in front of an abandoned milkshake shop.

Annie acted as though she were talking on the phone during her walk. It was a good way to keep people from talking to her as she strolled about late in the night. Even if someone did mess with her, she knew how to make good use of the elbow shove Auggie showed her.

The van came to a stop in front of a barren maple tree along the sidewalk.

Auggie opened the right-hand side door to let Annie in.

Fear's cold, slimey fingers tickled Annie's spine and made the hair on the back of her neck stand straight when she saw his face. Auggie drew her into a tight hug. Annie felt him shaking as he held her. "Annie, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay." his voice strained.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Augs." she answered.

"Thank God." he sighed as he pinched the bridge of nose.

Auggie only pinched the bridge of his nose when under extreme duress or when one of his migraines were coming. Stress, however, typically meant one wasn't far away. "Auggie, what's going on?"

He sighed while rubbing his hands through his hair, "While you were still inside, Mark came out to make a call. We were able to tap into it. She was talking to a man about a set of eighteen-year-old, Korean twins, and a blonde named Amber Truesdale. They're definitely a part of the sex ring Annie, and they are planning to target Amber Truesdale."

"That doesn't surprise me. Bennett was trying to sway 'Amber' into allowing her to give my cover help in getting her beauty acknowledged." Annie informed.

Joan cut into the conversation, "Guys, I think it is time I dial in Vincent Rossabi. We can get the information, but we can't make the arrests."

Barber asked, "How are you gonna get the message to him?"

Joan answered, "Auggie will send him an email informing him that a friend of Amber Truesdale has information he would appreciate."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**~Two Days Before~ **

Danielle Brooks couldn't help the smile that graced her features._ Hmm..._ _I wonder..._

Looking at her Messenger inbox, she replied:

**_This is spur of the moment. Considering whom I am getting this from, I shouldn't be surprised. I'll be there as soon as I can. Michael will stay with the girls. See you soon._**

~•~

Auggie walked into his closet. On his second shelf alongside the right wall in the furthest corner, he reached for the worn, cedar box. Originally, it had been his grandfather's.

When Grandpa Anderson had got word that his youngest (and favorite) grandson was at Walter Reed after a sudden injury, he was the first family member to arrive at Auggie's bedside. He took the news of Auggie's blindness hard, although, it didn't take him long to recover. He was a soldier, Auggie was a soldier too. Their family was military and law enforcement; they all knew the risks that came with keeping their families, communities, and country safe. Somehow, Grandpa knew he'd be okay.

It was a couple weeks after he'd been sent back home. Grandpa met up with him at rehab to see how he was progressing. After a long, strenuous session with an overly peppy O and M (Orientation and Mobility) instructor, Grandpa had placed the old, cedar box in his hands. Auggie ran his hands over the top of the lid. Grandpa was an expert carpenter, he specialized in decorative wood burning. He had sanded the box before engraving Auggie's name on the lid. After, he applied a special stain on the wood that had epoxy combined in the formula. The words his grandfather spoke to him the day he passed the box onto him replayed in his mind.

_Your grandmother gave me this box to store the letters she'd written to me while I was deployed during the Vietnam War. When I came home, I used it to hold mementos and trinkets that marked big moments of my life_.

_One of the greatest things to happen in my life has been the opportunity of being your grandfather. The last thing that I will put in this box is the hope that it will mean as much to you as it did me. The last thing I put on this box was your name, Auggie._

_Don't let what happened hold you back, Son. You're an Anderson, Andersons fight back. When life deals you something bloody, you deal it back with your head high and shoulders squared. Promise me, Auggie, promise me, that you'll never stop fighting._

"I promise, Grandpa." he whispered as he fingered his dog tags. He was scared that he and Annie might not get the chance to have the life he'd been dreaming about. He'd go through hell and high water before he stopped fighting for his dream, for Annie.

~•~

Annie lay on Auggie's sofa. He wouldn't let her go back to her apartment. She was too tired to argue with him. The fact she didn't have the oomph to do so alarmed her. She didn't want to stay in his apartment with just the two of them there. There were multiple reasons why. One, she wanted to wait to seal the deal with him before sleeping with him again. Two, she was too much of an emotional mess to keep her head straight. Three, she could feel her body giving her all the signals that she wanted him something desperate tonight.

Closing her eyes, she could still feel the lingering sensations of his fingers tenderly trailing, ghosting over her body from the last time they'd slept together. He treated her as though she were a sacred, priceless jewel. She knew he desired her just as much as she did him. She also knew it wasn't safe for her to be alone with people out on the hunt for her. She just didn't know how to explain that to Auggie.

_I don't want him to think it is because I think he can't protect me. I know, better than anyone, how capable and dangerous he is. The bad guys should be worried about Auggie getting to them more than the other way around. I don't want him to take it the wrong way. I still haven't talked to him about us...waiting._

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Annie? Are you still in the living room on the couch?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." she said as she stood to meet him.

He shook his head, "Stay seated, Annie. I'm coming to you."

_How does he do that with me? _

She had a feeling he was about to say something important. She reclaimed her seat and watched as his muscular body came closer to hers. She was certain he could hear her heart pound faster. Her attraction and desire for him made her body tingle in anticipation of his touch.

_He has no idea how much sway he holds over me. I've gotta get a hold of my raging hormones._

~•~

Auggie seated himself beside Annie and reached for her hand. She accepted, causing a large grin to appear on his face.

"Annie, we were so busy earlier, I wasn't able to get these for you. Since my proposal was extremely unconventional last time, I was hoping I could make it slightly more conventional. Mind you, it is only slightly." he explained as he dropped down on one knee.

Annie couldn't say anything due to her overwhelming happiness. Smiling, she wiped away some of the tears that broke through.

"Annie, would you grace me by wearing my name, until I can get you a proper ring, as a symbol for the whole world to see that you and I are each other's? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he placed the tags in her hands.

Fingering the engraved name on the tags, her voice raw from crying, she answered, "A million times 'yes.'"

"I take it that by your answer those are happy tears?" he asked.

"They couldn't be anything else, you goose." she laughed as she bent down to hug him.

Auggie held her tightly against himself and stood up. His strong arms held her about two inches off the ground.

"I thought Barber was the only one amongst our company who gave hover hugs." Annie laughed.

"Anne Catherine, I am full of surprises." he whispered.

Annie saw the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "What else do you have up your sleeve, Auggie?"

"That, my dear, you'll just have to wait and see." he replied. Annie was certain the gleam in his eyes grew double fold.

"I seriously hate surprises." she whined.

"You didn't mind it so much your first year with the Company when got you a cake and arranged for the bullpen to sing for your birthday." he retorted.

"That was different, it involved cake." she replied.

"And this won't?" he asked with a smirk.

"Eventually...but I have to wait for the wedding day." Annie sighed dejectedly.

"Speaking of waiting for the wedding day..." Auggie said with an awkward grin.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you about that. I haven't found the words to be able to verbalize it." Annie agreed.

"I want you, Annie, more than anything. Tonight, I also want to **_be _**with you. However, I also want to start our new chapter off right. Besides, if we wait, I think that our wedding night will be better than the first time. We have been through so much since the last time. We are different people now. I think we deserve to give each other a fresh start, in everything." Auggie explained.

"I am in complete agreement." She smiled, "Auggie, don't take this next thing that I have to say the wrong way, but I don't think it should just be you and I, alone here, tonight. It's not that I think you're incapable of keeping me safe, but rather the exact topic of what we just discussed." she said.

A knock on the apartment's door drew their attention. Auggie laughed, "Although we have grown more as individuals, somethings never change. I always come prepared." He walked to the door and said to Annie, "Close your eyes."

Annie rolled them before complying.

"Annie, I said to close them, not roll them!" he called.

"They are closed, Dearest. How do you always do that?" she asked. _Oh no...I already know what he will say. I can't believe after all this time, I asked that. _

True to her suspicions, as he opened the door, he gave his typical quip, "Some people call it a sixth sense, I prefer to call it a fifth."

She laughed and tried to say, "Auggie, you're incorri-"

She was cut off by a joyful and extremely familiar female voice, "ANNIE!"

Annie opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. She spread her arms wide and prepared for the impending hug. "DANIELLE! Oh, Auggie, this is what you had up your sleeve, isn't it?!" Annie giggled as she and her sister wrapped their arms 'round each other.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that claim." he said with a shrug.

"Auggie told me that he was going to have a female house guest and needed someone to come and stay with you guys." Danielle smiled.

"How long are you going to stay? Did the girls come?" Annie's excited words tumbled out.

"I am my own boss, so work isn't a problem. No, they still have school, remember? Michael took some time off work to spend with them." she informed.

Jumping into the conversation, Auggie asked, "How's that going?"

"We have our good days and our bad days just like anyone else. But, thanks for asking." she replied.

"We all make mistakes, and we all need second chances." Annie commented.

Auggie knew what she was referring to- that night with Helen. The thought still filled him with guilt. Words that he had spoken to encourage Annie echoed in his head:_ We can't go back in time. All we can do is move_ _forward._

Taking a deep breath, he vocalized his agreement with Annie, "Yes, all we can do is forgive and move forward."

Annie walked over to him and tucked her hand into his, silently telling him: _It's okay. I already forgave you. I know you forgave me too. You're not alone. _

Danielle furrowed her brow. Glaring at the silver dog tags around Annie's neck she asked, "What's with the tags?"

Annie tossed her hair to the side and smiled, "They're my engagement tags...at least until we get the ring."

Danielle rushed for the two of them. "Finally! After five years! Chloe and Kat will be so excited! Auggie, they asked me a long time ago when could they call you 'Uncle Auggie'. I am going to tell them when I call them in the morning that they can now! When are you two going to tie the knot?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hold your horses, Sis. We haven't even been able to talk about that yet. Plus, we're in the middle of a case. I don't think we'll be able to even think about wedding plans until after it's over. I do know this much, I want a chocolate cake, a sheath wedding dress, and a very small ceremony. Just us, your family, Auggie's family, the Campbells, Marj and her family, and Barber." Annie stated.

"I agree with you, however, you should be warned, anything involving my family turns into a sizeable shindig. Also, we should invite Sañtos, Jared and his family, the Evans, and Vanessa. Marj would never forgive you if she didn't get to drag Vanessa along. She is determined to set her up with Barber." Auggie said.

"Yeah, I had that in mind with Vanessa already. I automatically categorized her in Marj's family. I can't believe I didn't think about Sañtos, Jared's family, and the Evans!" Annie said as she smacked her forehead.

"I feel like I have missed out on a lot within the last year and a half. Who are all these people? When did you and Marj start hanging out again? What case? Wait, can you even talk about your case?" Danielle asked.

"Sañtos is a neighbor and good friend of mine. He has great taste in company for drinks and conversation." Auggie answered.

"That latter description sounds a lot like someone I know." Annie said.

Danielle decided to play along in the familiar banter of her sister and future brother-in-law, "I wonder who that could be? Is it Dr. Scott?"

"Danielle, you wound me." Auggie scoffed.

"I don't think much can hurt your schmarmy personality, Auggie." Danielle laughed as she patted his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"As far as the others go, Jared is also a friend of Auggie's and his usual driver. The Evans are friends of ours and the Campbells. Vanessa is Marj's sister-in-law." Annie answered.

"You have friends everywhere, don't you?" Danielle asked.

"You have no idea." Annie smiled.

"Believe it or not, I probably have more of an idea than you guys have given me credit for." Danielle replied.

Annie didn't miss the twinge of hurt in Danielle's eyes. She changed the subject, "As far as Marj is concerned, I caught up with her a week or so ago. She is actually helping us on the case we're doing."

Danielle's interest piqued, "So...you guys seriously aren't working with the CIA anymore?"

"In the sense that we are not employed by the CIA anymore, that is accurate. However, we, as well as a friend of ours, and our boss, still have connections within the CIA and abroad. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the people there keep tabs on us." Auggie said.

Danielle gasped, "Oh my!"

"I think the persons whom Auggie is talking about is actually in the singular. If I'm correct, that person can be trusted." Annie said with a look of confidence to affirm her sister.

"Can you tell me anything about your case since you're not directly involved with the CIA?" Danielle asked.

Annie squeezed Auggie's hand, their equivalent of a questioning glance to each other. Auggie squeezed back twice, to put into words, _"Go ahead, Annie. Danielle can be trusted." _

Annie inhaled deeply, "Joan, our boss, found out there is a large sex ring in the area. Marj and her sister-in-law, Vanessa, are helping me go undercover to bust some of the women that go to Marj's self-defense class she teaches. I went to my first session tonight as my cover. Joan is going to loop in a contact of ours within the FBI to help."

"Wow. A sex ring? Annie, you had better be careful." Danielle whispered.

"Danielle, I am certain that Annie is the only person who can do this. She has...well, I can't tell you everything, but she has done a lot of things that qualify her for this." Auggie said in hopes to boost Danielle's confidence.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I am utterly exhausted." Annie yawned as she stretched her arms.

"You ladies take my bed, have a sister slumber party. I claim the couch." Auggie said.

"Alright. G'night, Auggie." Danielle said as she kissed his cheek. She whispered into his ear, "Thank you, for keeping my baby sister safe. Thank you, for loving her and letting me come this week. I am still getting over what happened when she was dark, but I am very grateful to be here." she said as her eyes formed tears.

"It is my pleasure, Dani. I am glad you were able to come." Auggie replied. He was getting choked up himself.

Annie wasn't sure what was said between her sister and fiancé. She did, however, have a strong hunch of what was briefly discussed.

"Good night, Auggie. I love you." Annie said before kissing him.

"Good night to you too, Future Anderson." he grinned.

~•~

Auggie was awakened by the sound of footsteps pattering across his linoleum floor in the kitchen. They almost sounded like Annie's. These footsteps were slightly heavier than Annie's were. It wasn't in a way that indicated too much body weight, rather the type of steps you'd hear from someone who was quite tall. He was six foot and a half inch tall; Danielle, in comparison to himself, was about five foot ten. Annie was the shortest out of the three, even though she was still considered tall for a woman at her height of five foot six.

"Good morning, Danielle." Auggie groggily called out to her.

She slurred,"How'd ya know it wa' me?"

Auggie was certain he'd never used his sixth- sense-fifth -sense joke with Danielle before.

Upon hearing it, Danielle rolled her sleepy eyes and replied, "It's _waaaayyyy _too early in the day for your jokes, Auggie."

He grinned as he groggily ran his fingers through his hair,"It is never to early in the day for one of my famously, infamous blind jokes, Danielle. Anyway, they're already working their miracles."

"What does that mean?" she asked with a snort.

He smiled, that was the same unimpressed, sarcastic snort Annie gave him. _Must be a family trademark. _"When you first spoke to me the sleep was so strong in your voice that your words slurred. After my brilliant quip, you once again sounded like a civilized human."

He suddenly felt the uncomfortable twinge in his gut when Annie was about to retaliate.

"How mature of you, Danielle." he grunted. _It had to have been Dani. Annie is still asleep. _

"That wasn't me." Danielle replied.

_No wonder I got that feeling in my gut again._

"Annie, you know better than to do such things to your poor, helpless, blind fiancé." he said in a tone dripping of mock indignation.

"You are far from poor and helpless. I have seen you run circles around sighted guys numerous times. Besides, I had to defend my sister's honor."

"There are many things I can do better than sighted guys." Auggie said with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

At that, both women smacked his shoulder.

~•~

His perfect silhouette could be traced behind the long, transparent window curtains. She couldn't help but admire it. He was _hers _anyway.

"Darling, why do you ignore me?" she sang out.

"I am not ignoring you. How could I ignore a beautiful flower such as yourself? You, my doll of a wife, are far too brilliant for one to ignore." he said as he turned in her direction.

Slinking her long legs, she approached him. He pulled her to himself. His body language claiming her as his most adored possession.

"What is wrong? You know it isn't good to allow worry lines to scar your beauty. It is sacred to me." he said breathlessly into her ear.

"Do you think they know, Darling? Do you think they have any idea how deep this goes? They have no idea how he truly died." she said with a forlorn look in her black eyes.

"You have played your cards expertly. They will never connect that... unfortunate happening with us." he reassured her.

"I hope you're right." she replied with a kiss to his cheek.

He ran his hand through her shoulder length auburn hair. "I am always right. No need to doubt now. With my wealth and your brains, we are unstoppable. It is unbelievable to me that old windbag was able to teach you anything."

She laughed, ruefully, at his words. "I am too. Nonetheless...I was his favorite."

He locked eyes with her before kissing her.

"If we are able to collect the latest pieces Giles informed us of, I think we'll be able to close everything down."

She smiled with pleasure, "I am ready to retire."

"I am ready for you to retire as well, Lovely. I know of the perfect place tucked away in the Indian Ocean." he whispered into her ear.

"Perfect." she cooed.

"Not nearly as perfect as you." he said with desire.

"Oh, Lawrence...you spoil me." she giggled.

"I much prefer my name over the pseudonym we conjured." he said in scorn.

Placing a hand on his freshly shaved face, she comforted him, "Very soon, I will devise a way for Trevor and Kayla Mattis to die."

~•~

The woman glanced at her temporary ID. She was looking forward to ditching the disguise. The black hair wasn't her style. _It won't be much longer._

~•~

Kelly Mark picked her phone up. She hated the thing. Yet, it was necessary to be at Bennett's beck and call. There were two very good reasons for why she continued to be the woman's lap dog and snitch. One, the money was the best she'd ever gotten. Two, her life depended on it. She knew too much to be able to walk away without making herself a target.

She hated the line of work she was in. She hated the looks of betrayal she constantly received. Yet, she knew she deserved much worse than those haunting glares. _I don't know if I'll be able to continue doing this. _

Sighing, she answered the phone, "Hello?"

Bennett replied, "Did you have Giles contact Pierce?"

_I hate myself. _"Yes, he is looking forward to the twins... especially when I told him they behaved like virgins."

"Did you contact the collector for our little gem?" Bennett questioned.

"There was no need. Giles expressed great interest in her. He has a thing for blondes. He has money; I am sure he'll be more than happy to meet whatever price we offer." she said.

"Mark, you continue to impress me. Leave for ten a.m. You'll find an old sewer behind the large pine tree in the park near the library Under the sewer lid, you'll find your money." Bennett informed.

There was no need to reply. Bennett hung the phone up.

~•~

Eric Barber turned the corner past the library. He was fairly certain he caught a glimpse of Vanessa Tyler as he approached the park. Despite the chilly, late winter air, the weather was pleasant. The bright, blue morning sky had beckoned him out of his apartment. He took the time to go for a walk and grab a coffee from his neighborhood café.

"Eric? Is that you?" a voice called out to him.

He turned around and felt all rationale leave him. _Don't be dumb this time._

"Hey! I thought I caught a glimpse of you when I walked by the library. What are you doing out so early in the day?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I was at the library looking for some books on ASL." she explained.

"Were you able to find any? What's ASL?" he asked with a quizzical expression.

"Yes, they're in my backpack," she said as she hooked her thumb in its direction on her right shoulder, "American Sign Language." she answered.

"Oh, I've only ever heard of it referred to as 'sign language.'" he commented.

"That's the case for most people. I was there a few weeks ago. I am still in the very, early stages. Anyway, most countries have their own signed languages just like they also have their own oral languages." she explained.

"That makes since. So, isn't ASL just signed American English?" he asked.

"No, from what I have learned and am still learning, ASL is its own unique language. It's got its own syntax and grammar. Around ASL revolves the beautiful, thriving world of Deaf Culture." she said.

"Sounds like a great opportunity to learn and absorb a new language and culture." he said thoughtfully.

"It is. However, I've still got a lot to learn. There's a Deaf woman at my church that has been giving ASL classes. She invited me at our last service to go to a party with some of her friends. She said that I was her most interested and enthusiastic student, so she wanted to give me hands on experience. I don't know if she intended to make a pun there or not, because ASL is literally hands on." she giggled.

"I can see why." he commented.

"By the way, the outfit looks good. You also smell really nice today." Vanessa complemented.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself." he complemented in return.

"Would you like to go with me to the park? I can show you some of what I have learned already." she invited.

"Totally." he said, nauseating excitement building in his gut.

Five minutes later, they found a bench to sit on. Vanessa explained what she understood of ASL to him. She taught him how to sign his name. She couldn't help but laugh, he was trying so hard.

They're fun, however, didn't last long. Barber jerked straight when he caught sight of a familiar form across the park behind the pine tree.

"Look over there at the pine tree. Don't make any movement or eye contact. Does that person look like Kelly Mark to you?" he asked as he pointed towards the pine tree.

"Yes... unfortunately." Vanessa sighed.

"What is she doing?" Barber asked with squinted eyes.

Lowering her head, Vanessa placed her hand over her eyes. The position moved the winter sunlight out of her direct gaze.

"She is pulling something out of the ground."

Barber nodded in acknowledgement of the find,"Yeah, it's a duffle bag."

"Should we approach her?" Vanessa asked.

"No. That would blow our cover and make things really bad. I'll contact Joan." he answered.

"You have any plans today?" Vanessa asked while toying with one of her curls.

He tried to think of how Auggie would tell him to answer that question. _Think quick and be confident, Man. You got this._

"Yes. Going to get brunch with you after I call Joan." he said with a smile.

Vanessa smiled back, "We could go back to that place you got your coffee from. My friend works there. I am told her boyfriend, who runs the place, makes the best waffles in town."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Barber replied.

~•~

Arthur's large brows shot up at Joan's grunt of interest. The person on the other end of her conversation must have said something important. Their talk didn't last long.

Joan placed the cell back on the kitchen table and took a sip of her tea.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

"Barber. He went out this morning and ran into Vanessa Tyler, Marjorie's sister-in-law. They were at the park talking, when they spotted Kelly Mark, one of the women involved in the sex trafficking ring, retrieve a large duffle bag from behind a pine tree."

Arthur motioned with his hands in similar fashion to that of a college professor. "I hate to state the obvious, but it most likely was money in that bag."

"I agree with you. By the way, have any of your friends found information on Hayden Wilcox?" Joan asked with one perfectly shaped, raised brow.

"Not much, but, they did discover Henry had a mistress. The woman's name is not known. My sources said she most likely hailed from Paris. There are rumors he had a child by her four years before Sana had Jai." Arthur informed.

"We already knew he cheated on poor Sana with a younger woman. Him having multiple affairs doesn't surprise me one bit." Joan whispered.

Arthur saw the familiar flash of pain in his wife's blue eyes. Due to some of his former undercover work, and work in general, she suspected him of cheating on her many times. She would cry and beg him to reveal the truth. He couldn't bring himself to do it all those years ago. He thought it would have brought about her death. _Looking back, I wish I would have read her in. At least, our marriage might not have died during those stressful years. _

Things started looking up for their relationship when Mack was born. He gave them something to look forward to again. He was the symbol of their love and commitment to each other.

He inhaled deeply and pulled another layer of the onion known as their marriage back, "Joan, there was more to that comment you made than the obvious. I am not Henry. He ACTUALLY cheated on Sana, multiple times, and did many other low, dirty things. I never did, and never will do those things to you."

Hurt and anger etched her face. She tossed her fair head to her left shoulder and crossed her arms. She was thinking, analyzing his words to separate the facts from her feelings.

She closed her eyes and turned her head back to face him. The exhale she gave was so deep, Arthur could see her nostrils flare. She opened her endless, azure eyes to look him in his, "Arthur, I know you didn't. I'm sorry for implying a comparison to you and Henry. You are, always have been, cut from a higher cloth. I know the things you did in the past were to protect me. I appreciate and value your care and concern. I'm also thankful that in the last year and a half you have been honest and upfront with me. Thank you, Arthur."

He laid a strong hand on her shoulder and drew her into himself. She fit perfectly to his body. She had always been the missing piece. When he held her this way, he felt the fractures of his heart from the life he never had with Teo, AnnaSophia's death, the trust he broke in Teo, and Teo's death slowly heal.

"I love you, Joan." he whispered.

"I love you, Arthur." she replied.

~•~

Annie protested being able to return to her apartment to get more of her things. Auggie refused to let her go. Danielle yanked Annie's keys from her and said she would go and get everything. Annie finally relented and gave Danielle her apartment address.

After Danielle walked out the door, Annie quietly laid a hand on Auggie's shoulder. He seemed rather frustrated by her antics. When he got worked up, sometimes he wasn't as aware of his surroundings. She didn't want to frighten him.

"Auggie? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your determination to go out there and get potentially spotted by those people who are after 'Amber Truesdale.' Joan didn't think they'd actually target you, Annie, but they have! It would be reckless to go out there and get yourself kidnapped...or worse! Please, just stay here with me until we get this mess cleared up." he placated.

"Auggie, you know I can take of myself." she whispered.

"Annie, don't you think out of all people I know that most?" he defended.

"Of course. It's just that..." her voice trailed off.

"It's just what?" he demanded.

"Auggie, I don't do good under lock and key. I never have. I don't do good staying stuck somewhere when I know I have the ability to do something to stop the bad guys." she answered.

Hurt furrowed his brow. Anguish laced his voice, "Is that what I am to you? A jail cell? Can't you see I am just trying to protect you so WE can stop the bad guys together? You promised you wouldn't put work before me anymore, Annie."

Annie turned away from him. He never could see how his protectiveness came across as controlling. She didn't say anything.

Auggie's nerves were shot. How did their morning go from great to horrid in just a few hours? Annie's silence wasn't helping matters.

He took a few steps toward where he heard her voice last. She sounded like she was in front of the credenza. What he wasn't expecting to find was a small suitcase. He reached out to balance himself- to no avail. He unfortunately, wasn't the only casualty; he heard three or four things fall down with him. He wasn't sure where any of the items were.

_Why was the suitcase there, anyway? Annie knows not to leave her things in the way. _

He stretched his arms out to find the suitcase. He was surprised at how close it was to his feet. It felt like Annie's suitcase she always stored in her car trunk for emergencies.

_No wonder she was so set on leaving. She wasn't planning on coming back. _

Annie watched Auggie fall. She watched him inspect Danielle's overnight bag that she'd forgotten to pick up last night. Danielle hadn't even brushed her teeth yet for the day. When her sister was out of her element, it usually took her awhile to gather her bearings. She would have to gather them much faster so Auggie wouldn't break a leg. By the confused, hurt look on Auggie's face, she had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking right now.

_Parker packed her suitcase without telling him. Then, she left him behind. _

Annie dashed over to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she looked him square in the eyes. He might not be able to see her gaze, but she knew he would feel it. "Auggie, I already know what you're thinking. That's not my suitcase. I know it feels just like mine, but that is because Danielle and I have a matching set. She forgot to not leave her things in your way. I'll remind her when she gets back. I'm not Parker, Auggie, I am not going to leave you behind. You and I both know that when I did it was because I felt like I had no other choice. I did what I did to protect you."

"Yes, however, like I told you back then, the idea of taking Henry Wilcox down was a power trip for you." he said pointedly.

"Yeah, it was. But, you also said you thought it was hot." she replied.

His face softened. "Yeah, I still do. You said that you did what you did to protect me, Annie. Can't you see that is all I am trying to do for you? I can't chase down the bad guys the same way I used to. At close contact, sure, I stand a chance. Tracking them down online, I can stop them, especially when I am working with you. After I lost my sight, I learned I can't do everything on my own. Neither can you, Annie." he said tenderly.

Annie's shoulders slumped, "I know. My heart condition makes it all too real. It's hard to accept. I guess I forgot that you understand that feeling better than anyone."

Auggie reached for her, "Yeah, I do, but, your condition is reversible. Mine isn't. I want to be able to help you reverse yours, Annie.

I know that you feel like I'm over-protective and controlling. I'll admit, I am over-protective, but I have never tried to control you. It might have come across that way, and I'm sorry it did. I don't have the greatest history with my communication skills in interpersonal relationships. I'm trying, though, Annie, I really am. Besides, has anyone ever been able to control you? You're a wildfire, Annie Walker. Don't ever let anyone put it out. You light up my world."

Annie wiped her tears away, "Thanks, Auggie...for everything. It does come across controlling sometimes. I think that if we keep on talking and being honest with one another, we'll see the other's motives more clearly. I'm sorry for arguing with you."

He gave her a weary grin, "It's alright. I just don't want to give the bad guys a chance to nab you. I can keep you safe here. If you're out there where I can't hold you close, where I can't hear you, then I can't see you and know you're okay."

She placed her hand on his cheek, "Auggie, you have always seen me and protected me better than anyone. I don't plan on going anywhere. Due to my stubbornness, when someone tries to help me or protect me, I automatically feel like they're trying to control me."

"I know the feeling all too well. I'm sorry I made you feel that way." he replied.

"I'm sorry I allowed my stubbornness to blind me from seeing your heart in wanting to keep me safe. No pun intended, there." she laughed.

"Well, you're not the only one with an overly developed stubborn streak. We just have to make sure we don't allow our determination to help each other hurt each other like we did last time. I find my over protectiveness increased when you came home." he admitted.

"Yeah, that was part of why I pulled away. I had been alone for so long that any attention felt smothering. I think my perception was skewed, but it bothered you that I was more independent, didn't it?" she asked.

He furrowed his brows before he answered, "I wasn't bothered by your independence. I was, still am, proud of all you accomplished. Honestly, a woman who is confident in herself and her abilities is a beautiful thing. You're a rarity, and I never want to do anything to hamper that about you. You made me feel like you didn't want me anymore when you said you didn't want any emotional attachments." he answered.

"I didn't think I deserved to have you in my life anymore. I knew I'd hurt you by shutting you out for the majority of those four months. I thought that by shutting you out, I would protect you from being hurt again. I felt like I'd given you the impression that I only wanted you for what you could give me and not just because I wanted you. I didn't feel worthy of your love. I was...am...a killer after all." she cried.

Auggie wiped her tears away, "No, Annie. You're not a killer. You're a warrior. You always have been. You are worthy of my love. I was hurt, but I understand why you did what you did."

"I love you, Auggie." she said.

"I love you too." he replied.

"You ready to get off the floor?" Annie asked.

"That sounds like a great idea. What all fell?" he questioned.

"Uh, lemme get a better look...cane, wallet, keys, and earbuds." she answered.

"All of which aren't easily damaged or broken. That's a relief." he sighed.

Annie gathered the items and placed them back in their places on the credenza. She put her hand in Auggie's and helped him get his balance. In need of a change of scenery, they walked out to the balcony connected to Auggie's bedroom. Hand in hand, they enjoyed the early morning together. About thirty minutes later, Danielle's voice called to them from inside the apartment. Auggie entered his bedroom and told her where they were.

"Okay, I am going to put Annie's things on your bed, Auggie." she informed.

"Sounds good to me. Annie, did you hear your sister?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, that's great." she answered before yelling her thanks to Danielle.

"I think it is still too soon in the day for us to start yelling. My neighbors will end up reporting me." Auggie laughed.

"You're probably right. Let's go on back inside. Danielle is probably ready to invade your kitchen." Annie said.

"Hmm...I think it would be better if I made breakfast. I am the host after all." he grinned.

Annie was fluent in many languages, including "Auggie-eez." She didn't make a comment on his real reasons for why he preferred to cook, and he loved her for it. That was the one of greatest things about Annie for Auggie. She understood him without him having to state the obvious. What he had really been implying was: _Danielle doesn't know where things go and how I need them to be. We can avoid a bunch of frustration and awkwardness if I just do the cooking._

Annie squeezed his hand as they walked into the kitchen. A signal to let him know Danielle was already brainstorming something to prepare.

"Danielle, Auggie said he would make breakfast. Would you like to go and help me make wedding plans while he gets it ready?" Annie offered.

Auggie smirked. _Brilliant plan, Walker. She could never refuse helping you plan our wedding._

Danielle wasn't buying it just yet, "I thought you said you couldn't even think about that until after your case."

"It's true...but since you're here and catering, decorating, baking, cooking, and organizing are in your department, I figured I should bounce ideas off your expertise." Annie explained.

Danielle's ego was stoked. She lowered her arms to her side as she announced, "I'm glad you finally came to your senses! I have been planning your and Auggie's wedding for years now! Come on, let me fill you in on them!"

Laughing, Annie leaned into Auggie and whispered, "Wish me luck."

Auggie chuckled, "This time, you might actually need it."

~•~

Danielle smacked her forehead when Annie told her about the Suitcase Incident.

"I'm so sorry, Annie! How could I be so dumb?!" she huffed.

"Hey, it's hard when you're in a new place in general... especially when you have to make some adjustments to your habits. Trust me, I have had to learn a lot too. Welcome to the kindergarten levels, Grasshopper." Annie said with a dramatic bow.

"Thank you, Sensai." Danielle replied with a bow of her own.

"Anytime." Annie said as she briskly waved her hand.

"Annie, why didn't you guys let me cook? When we would hang out together in the past, you two always begged me to cook. What changed?" Danielle questioned.

Annie looked her sister over to assess her feelings. She didn't appear offended, just genuinely curious.

"Auggie felt since he is our host be should prepare breakfast." Annie answered.

"Allow me to read between the lines here. I already forgot about leaving my stuff around without informing Auggie. If I went into kitchen and moved things around, he would have a hellacious time trying to find things when he went back." Danielle said with a raised brow.

"Exactly." Annie said with a nod.

"Why didn't he just straight out say that?" Danielle asked.

"Some things you'll learn about your soon-to-be brother-in-law, Dani, is that he is fiercely independent, hates to put other people out for any reason, hates to draw unneeded attention to himself, is extremely private, and tremendously giving. All those factors combined means he didn't want to make you, his guest, have to work or create an awkward situation that would give him attention or possibly offend you." Annie explained.

"Well, some things he will have to learn about his soon-to-be sister-in-law is that I don't pity him in the least, have never felt put out by him at all, am a quick learner, and will do whatever I can to help in whatever way I am asked." Danielle stated.

Annie's heart warmed at her sister's words.

She smiled, "I am sure he'll see that the more he's around you and your family."

"Don't you see, Annie? You two are my family." Danielle giggled as she ruffled her baby sister's hair.

"Aww, thanks, Dani. Stop that! You know I hate it when you do this!" Annie barked the last few words.

Auggie stepped into the bedroom where the women were. "Hate what?" he laughed.

"She hates it when I ruffle her hair." Danielle replied.

"Oh, no, Danielle. You have no idea what you just did." Annie said in melodramatic fashion.

Danielle puckered her lips in order to keep herself from bursting in laughter at her sister's ridiculousness. "Please inform me of what I just unleashed from Pandora's box." she said.

Annie didn't have to answer. Auggie had already made his way to Annie's side and began ruffling her hair. Danielle rolled over in a fit of giggles. When she came back up for a breath, Auggie had released Annie.

Auggie managed to look in Danielle's general direction, "Thank you, so much, for that insight into Annie's top secret, high priority list of pet peeves. I knew many of them already, but the hair ruffling is a new one I am excited to have been able to add.

Now, ladies, I have a breakfast of toasted bagels and fruit slices awaiting you. There's also another pot of coffee on. Do not make your chef wait. Let us proceed." he said as he pointed his finger in the direction of the kitchen.

He let the women exit the bedroom first. Danielle leaned down to Annie's ear and whispered, "I can see why you two fell hard for each other. I am glad you guys were able to work through your problems."

Annie nodded, "Yeah, I am too. We still have more healing to do, but we are much better. Thanks, Dani."

Danielle wrapped her left arm around Annie's shoulder, "No problem, Kiddo."

~•~

~**Later that Afternoon**~

Annie's phone vibrated on Auggie's kitchen table. She looked down to see who the incoming message was from.

**Joan: _Where are you?_**

**Annie:** **_Auggie's_**

**Joan: _Just the two of you? _**

**Annie: _No, Danielle is here too._**

**Joan: _Well, even though I don't like this, it seems as though she will be privy to some information I am about to tell you in person. It is too important to share over a call or digitally. Arthur and Mack are with me. Be there in twenty._**

**Annie: _Danielle has always been able to piece together bits of information that I have tried to keep from her. With us being..."self-employed" is how I'll put it, I think she deserves to know more about what's going on in my life. You, as well I, know better than anyone how much hiding the truth causes relationship damage._**

**Joan: _Fine, you're right, Annie. Gotta go. See you soon._**

**Annie: _Thanks, Joan. See you soon. _**

**~•~**

Auggie was cordial with Arthur, but maintained a distance. There were many things that still had to be said between the two men and now wasn't the time or place. He sensed that Arthur picked up on that. It made some of the respect he'd lost for his mentor begin to bud again.

Annie read the tenseness in Auggie's body language when Arthur entered the room. After Joan gave him Mack though, he calmed a bit. Danielle thought the little boy looked exactly like his mother.

"I'm glad he does." Arthur laughed "Could you imagine a one year old with these eyebrows?" he asked as he motioned to his thick brows.

Annie's eyes widened when Auggie actually laughed at something said by Arthur.

"No one should have to suffer life with those eyebrows, Arthur. Which side of your family do you get them from?" Auggie asked.

Danielle was surprised that Auggie knew what Arthur looked like. _They must have known each other before the explosion. _

Auggie had been stoic around Arthur ever since he came home from Tikrit. Things had gone from bad to worse when he discovered Arthur had agreed to keep the truth about Helen from him. Hope stirred in Arthur's chest. _Maybe__ things between will get better_ _between us._

"Unfortunately, it was my poor mother. She was addicted to her grooming kit." Arthur answered.

"I can imagine. Oh, man...I feel bad for your grandma when she was in high school." Auggie said while bouncing Mack on his leg.

Annie was nervous to hear what information Joan had to share. Joan cleared her throat and asked Arthur to tell what he'd learned.

He began, "Some of my contacts have been doing some digging for me to find more information on the name Auggie found. Not much is known on our elusive _friend_." He said with air quotes before continuing, "What they were able to find was that during the early years of Henry's marriage to Jai's mother, Sana, he had an affair with a woman who most likely was of Parisian heritage. It was rumored she had a child by Henry who would be about four years older than Jai. Nothing else is known about the mistress."

Annie scrunched her forehead, "Son or daughter? _Hayden_ is a rather unisex name."

"The sex of the child is unknown. With the high likelihood of Henry having a secret descendant makes your apprehensions all the more valid, Annie." Joan said.

"Now, I knew he had at one affair. The fact he had at least two is news to me, yet not surprising. That guy sure got around. I don't understand how Sana was able to stay with the schmuck as long as she did." Auggie said, shaking his head in dismay.

"That was the jerk you took care of." Danielle stated with her eyes downcast to her feet and arms crossed over her chest.

Joan's voice raised slightly, "How did you know that?"

"Wasn't too difficult. About six months before the announcement of Henry's death, Jai had 'supposedly' 'died' in a 'rock climbing accident.' Henry had been a well known public figure for the CIA. Annie's 'death' was only four months previous Henry's. When I learned the surface reason for why Annie faked her death, I connected the dots." Danielle explained.

"Annie, are you certain you're the only spy in your family?" Arthur asked.

"Sometimes I wonder..." she sighed.

"What are your apprehensions, Annie?" Danielle asked.

Auggie felt Annie grab his hand. She didn't want to answer that question. He did for her, "She is concerned that Hayden Wilcox is trying to bait her out to get revenge for Henry."

Danielle's face paled. Shaking her head, she forced herself to be steady. "That's scary."

"Yes, it is. But, I have already told Annie we will keep her safe and help her." Auggie replied.

"I trust these guys with my life, Danielle. They won't let anything bad happen to me." Annie said reassuringly, although she herself doubted how safe she really would be.

"I know they will." Danielle whispered.

"You used to be so fidgety after I read you in on my career life. Why are you so chill now?" Annie asked.

"Before, I never knew where you'd be going, how long you'd be there, or who was helping you. Now, I know all those things." Danielle answered.

"I guess that's why they say hindsight is 20/20." Annie commented.

"Only 'sight-ists' say that." Auggie said with a pointed look.

"On that note, Joan, Mack, and I will be making our way back home." Arthur stated.

"You guys weren't here very long. Why?" Annie asked.

Joan replied, "Because, it is still too early in the day for Auggie's blind jokes. See you guys tomorrow at 5:30 at my place."

In typical Campbell fashion, they quickly and quietly left without another word.

Danielle looked between Annie and Auggie, "Are they always like that?"

"You have no idea." they said in unison.


End file.
